The Beginning, The End and The Moments In Between
by Xx Undisclosed Desires xX
Summary: They only want peace but life's never that easy. Alice/Bella femslash
1. The Beginning

I can't remember the last time I felt such strong emotions, this was probably the best day of my life. Charlie, my dad, had made my favorite blueberry pancakes. My mom, Sue, was down at the Reservation helping prepare food for the tribal bonfire tonight, which left me in a house full of men. My twin brother Jacob was upstairs showering and our younger brother Seth was probably still asleep in his room. Usually I wouldn't be the only female but with my sister Leah heading off to college with her boyfriend Sam it was just me and the boys.

"Please save some for your brothers this time Bells" Charlie asked me as he was pocketing his gun. Being the Chief of police meant he always had to go into work extremely early.

"Yeah dad I know"

"Mhmm that's what you said last time" He chuckled. "Anyway I'm heading out, be careful" after a kiss to my forehead he's heading out of the door.

I sit down at the table and start placing food on my plate, I had always had a huge appetite that couldn't be controlled. By the time I am on my third pancake Jake walks into the room, proudly showing his well toned copper skin body wearing nothing but a pair of Scooby-doo boxers.

"Don't you have any clothes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but I figure I should go to school like this, you know show off my body"

I roll my eyes. "Yes I'm sure Angela would love for the female population of Forks High to see your body"

Before he has time to reply Seth walks in wearing his black skinny jeans, a black and white shirt with a skateboarding symbol, and his all black vans.

"Looking good bro"

"Yeah thanks, who's driving me today ?"

"I am" I reply while getting up from the table "The underwear model over here is taking his bike"

Ignoring Jakes comeback I grab my keys and my bag and start to head to the "great" Forks High.

**A/N I know it's a short chapter but I'm setting it up. Chapters start getting long at chapter 5**


	2. The Gods?

**The Gods ?**

Seth opens the door to our garage, which holds one red with blue flames Star Stryker, an all red and black Ducati Monster 696, and our basic 2010 Honda Accord. The Star Stryker belongs to Jacob and the Ducati belongs to me. Since Seth is only 15 and Sue doesn't feel safe with him getting a bike yet, Jake and I take turns driving him to school in the Honda so we each can drive our bikes.

"Shotgun!" Seth yells out. I halt my hand on the door handle giving him a blank stare. "Oh yeah I keep forgetting no Leah"

"Right" I drag out shaking my head. "Get in the car so we're not late"

The drive to Forks High is a comfortable silent one, the music is on a very low volume and we are just enjoying the ride. Because of our heritage we would normally go to school down at the Reservation in La Push but since Charlie is the Chief here in Forks Sue decided we stay here and visit the Res whenever we get the chance. I pull into the parking lot around the same time all the other students are arriving, including my best friend, and Jacob's girlfriend, Angela Webber. Angela was about 5'3, which made her about five inches shorter than my 5'8; she had long light brown hair, green eyes surrounded by her square glasses. Overall she was a very beautiful girl and Jake was lucky to have her.

"Hey Ang" I say when she walks up to the car. I look to my right and see Seth already talking and walking with a few of the freshman girls. Seth is a sophomore and ever since he cut his long hair he has been getting a lot of attention.

"Hi Bella, is Jake not coming today?" She asks her cheeks becoming a light pink tint, I smile at her small blush.

"No he is, it was just my turn to drive Seth"

"Oh okay" We stand by the car for a few moments before Jessica and Lauren, or Thing 1 and Thing 2 as I sometimes call them, pull up starting to head our way.

"Hey guys" Angela says politely. I just smile and wave.

"Hey so did you guys hear?" Jessica asks looking super excited. _Oh boy_ _here we go._

"Hear what Jess" I ask trying to be civil.

"We have new incredibly attractive Gods coming into school today!"

I stare at her like she's crazy, what the hell is she talking about now. I glance towards Angela who looks just as confused then towards Lauren who has a very big smile on her face.

"Excuse me, we have what?"

"New students Bella, gosh don't you pay attention!"

I give her an incredulously look, "How was I supposed to know that?"

Before she replies Lauren tells us to be quiet because here they come. I look across the parking lot to see a silver Volvo and a huge green Jeep pull into the parking lot. Well…Jess was right they are attractive.

A/N: sorry to stop it short but my laptop is broke and I had to do this before class, sorry for mistakes !


	3. We're Twins

The first of the "_Gods"_ that I noticed were the two stepping out of the Jeep. An attractive man slightly smaller than the average body builder, he had short jet black hair and was sporting a very happy and entertained smile; he was wearing a stripped long sleeve shirt and jeans with a baseball cap turned to the back. Next to him was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; she had stunning blonde hair and curves in all the right places, she wore a red blouse that made her lips stand out, jeans the hugged her hips just right way and black heels to top off her model look. I turn towards the Volvo to see a curly honey hair colored blonde man who was equally attractive as the first male stepping out of the vehicle, he was also wearing long sleeves and jeans, his expression however was one of discomfort and pain. The female on his arm was a wild-looking red-head who looked just as entertained as the body builder, her outfit consisted of a _v_ery short black skirt which might be barely above the school dress code limit and a black and red shirt that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I inwardly grinned _That's my type of woman_ I thought as I moved on to view the last two stepping out of the car. As I turned to look I realized Jessica was right, they are Gods, this male had only what you could describe as sex hair, it was bronze in color and perfectly arranged on his head. I couldn't stay to focused on what he was wearing because next I saw **her**. I changed my mind about the blonde being the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, this woman was short maybe about 5'1, she had short spiky black hair that helped make her stand out, her facial features were perfect and there seemed to be no flaws in her body. She had a smile that you could see from miles away and was wearing clothes that looked like they came straight from a fashion magazine.

"She's- um, I mean they're beautiful"

"Who we looking at?" Jake asks making me jump.

"Where did you come from?"

"Our parents, now what's going on"

I roll my eyes at his comeback "We were looking at the new kids" I point in the direction of where these mysterious students were heading in to the main office.

"Oh wow she's hot" Jacob says while staring at the blonde. This of course earned him a light shove from Angela.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm going to class"

"C'mon Ang, I was just saying, you know you're the one for me" I shake my head as I watch him chase after her into the building.

"Well I'm going to go to" I say to Lauren and Jessica, even though they aren't paying any attention any more because the basketball stars Mike Newton, a kid who constantly hits on me and doesn't seem to take no for an answer, and Tyler Crowley are arriving.

When I turn back to look towards the building I see the short beautiful one looking in my direction while the red-head whispers something into her ear. I shrug my shoulders and head to my first period class.  
I walk through the halls saying various greetings to random students around the hall. When we first started going to Forks high nobody would believe that Jacob and I were twins, my skin barely had any of the color that my siblings did, with my brown highlighted hair I always stood out in comparison with my family. Charlie says it's because most of my genes came from him and most of the others came from Sue, it didn't really make sense but I didn't question it. My height and slightly muscular build did however put me among my siblings. As I walked into my first period English class I noticed that one of the new students, the one with the red hair was talking to Dr. Lee. Well at least I'll find out one of their names I think as I take my seat in the back next to Lauren. Lauren and Jessica were pretty much the same when it came to looks, both having blonde hair, always done make-up and exaggerated facial expressions, but when it came down to personality Lauren was a bit more calm than Jess.

"So she's in our class" I say as I pull out my notebook.

"Yeah looks like it"

"She's... cute"

"No Bella" she replies looking at me with a knowing look.

"What?" I respond innocently "I was just making observations"

"Sure you were, I know how you are don't corrupt the new girl"

I chuckle and turn to the front. It's a known fact here in Forks that the Swan and Clearwater twins love to always have a girl with them but ever since Jacob started his relationship with Angela that just left me on the market looking for a girlfriend of my own.

"Besides" Lauren speaks up again "I'm pretty sure she's with the blonde one who looks like he's in pain"

"Attention class" Dr. Lee speaks for the first time "This is our new student Victoria Cullen, I trust that you all will make her feel welcome to Forks High"

After his statement Dr. Lee tells her to sit in any open seat she likes, Victoria walks to the back and sits in the seat across from mine. I look at her to see her honey colored eyes focused directly on mine and I shiver a little from the predatory look on her face, before I can question however Dr. Lee starts speaking and she is completely turned and focused on the lesson. _That was_ weird.I didn't have another encounter with any of the Cullen's until lunch.

I wasn't to focused on where I was going because I was responding to a text that I had received from Leah when I walked directly into something hard that almost made me lose my balance. Catching myself I look to see that it wasn't a something but a someone and I find myself looking down into the mesmerizing eyes of the short Cullen.

_Her eyes are the same color _"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

She open her mouth to respond but at that moment Jacob decides to walk by with Angela.

"Wow Bella hitting on the new girl already" He gives me a grin as he walks into the cafeteria. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the goddess in front of me.

"Sorry about him, I sometimes question if we're related" I chuckle awkwardly while running my hands through my hair.

"It's okay" she says and her voice is music to my ears, it reminds me of chime bells making a sweet sound.

"Well I'm Bella Swan and that guy was my twin brother Jacob Clearwater" I say while offering her my hand. She takes it with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You guys are twins?"

"Yeah I know we look nothing alike but we are"

She shakes her head "No it's not that, you have different last names"

"Oh yeah that, Clearwater is from my moms said of the family all my siblings have it but apparently I looked so much like my grandmother at birth my dad wanted me to have her full name so Isabella Marie Swan at your service" I say while taking her hand and doing a bow.

She chuckles "Isabella nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen"

"It's nice to meet you Alice" I stand back up and seem to get lost in her eyes again. As I realize what I'm doing I get this strange feeling in my stomach and I start feel a little sick. "I guess I will be seeing you around Alice" I say as I head into the cafeteria. I easily find my table and sit down not in the mood to eat anymore, all I can think of is _Alice_ _Cullen._


	4. The Cold Ones

"Hey Bella you okay?" Angela asks in a concern voice once I sit down.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just feeling a little bizarre is all"

After a moment of silence Jacob leans down and starts to whisper in my ear "Man Bells what did you say to the new girl she can't stop staring at you"

I lift my head a little, but I make sure to use my hair as a curtain, and turns towards the Cullen table and see that Alice is indeed staring at me. _Hmmm that's strange. _

"I didn't say anything to her I just introduced myself" I reply back while keeping my eyes on Alice. When I sit my body completely upright is when Alice turns and looks back down at her table and finishes some conversation she is having with her family. I continued to look at her until I feel the sensation that I am being watched, I turn to the left of Alice to see the blonde female giving me a harsh glare, I flinch and quickly rotate around.

"Hey Jessica" I interrupt her conversation with Mike. "Did you have any of the new students in your class?"

"Yup I had three of them but I also figured out information on the rest on them" _Of course you did_ I sit patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Turns out they were all like adopted by the new doctor in Forks and his wife seeing as how she couldn't have children, the blonde female is Rosalie Hale, I wouldn't try talking to her though Bella she has like a major attitude problem, plus I heard that she's like dating the big guy Emmet Cullen, I mean isn't that like gross? Anyway the red-head is Victoria Cullen and the guy next to her who looks like he's being tortured is Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's twin. Apparently those two are dating as well, the like short one is named Alice Cullen, she has History class with me, and the sexiest God is Edward Cullen he…"

I tune out the rest of what Jessica has to say as I try to count exactly how many times she said the word 'like' inside of her descriptions, but that quickly leaves my mind as I notice that once again the Cullens are staring at our table. I would question it but the sick feeling in my stomach comes back and I decide to put my head back on the table. By the time my last class of the day, Art, is about to start I feel completely sick to my stomach and I realize I probably won't be able to finish the remainder of the school day. I make my way towards the main office to tell them of my decision to go home when I see Jacob is already in there and he seems to be having the same problem. With a quick text to Seth telling him to bring Jake's bike home we check out and leave in the Honda.

"I wonder if Mom is home." I say to Jacob as we pull into the driveway. Jake doesn't answer he continues to walks inside the house and straight up to his room.

"Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" She calls out.

I turn the corner to find her sitting at the table eating carrots and applesauce, I give her a questioning glance but decide to just let it go.

"Why are you home so early"

"Jake and I felt sick so we left school early, Seth should be here in about an hour"

"You two always did get sick at the same time, go upstairs and lay down but don't forget we have the bonfire at 8"

"Yeah yeah Mom I know" I respond as I start making my way upstairs to my room, the pain in my stomach increases and I start to feel a little light-headed. I lay on my bed and within minutes I'm asleep.

**BMExxx**

I wake up feeling completely fine, no pains no anything _Must have slept it off or something_. I get up and check my phone for the time and see that I have a new message from Angela asking me if I was okay, I have about 20 minutes to get ready for the bonfire so with a quick text to Ang telling her that I was okay I go to the bathroom for a shower. When I'm finished I notice that I feel a little hotter than usual but I shrug it off and get dressed in black skinny jeans, a white wife beater and a purple and black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. When I get downstairs I see that everyone is already at the door ready to go, we all gather into the Honda and start the 30 minute drive to the Res. We arrive just as the elders are beginning to tell the legends of our tribe; I take a seat next to Quil Jr., one of Jacobs best friends who lives on the Reservation, and listen to the stories that I have heard before.

"The legend of the Quilete tribe is one of greatness" Quil Sr. starts off "its starts back with the leader of our tribe many years ago.."

I've heard this story ever since I was little, about how the _Cold Ones_ came onto the land of our tribe, how they are unbelievably beautiful, their skin is hard and cold and they drink the blood of humans. Supposedly our ancestors were granted the power to shape shift into wolves to be able to defend against the 'Cold Ones', according to the story there was one group of these Cold Ones that were the exception, they were to have only drunk animal blood and therefore allowed to live close to the Reservation without any fighting, if they were to break this treaty however then well they die. As Quil Sr. begins the descriptions of the cold ones I get this overwhelming sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Recently the Cullens" Now that got my attention, my head snaps up to meet the eyes of Billy Black another Elder on the Reservation as he speaks. "Have moved into Forks and the old treaty states that as long as they continue their specialized diet and do not drink from a human we are to live in peace with them."

I look around confused not knowing what brought on this discussion about the Cullens, I see Charlie lightly shaking his head grabbing another beer.

"Your hear that Bells" Jacob whispers to me "The new kids are actually the dangerous Cold Ones" he says in a mocking voice before he laughs and turns around to speak to with Quil.

"There's no way" I mutter to myself. _It just isn't possible_

"Jacob, Isabella, and Seth" the three of us glance at each other before we look towards Billy

"Yes ?"

"Since you live in Forks and attend school with the Cullens, you are to report to the Elders if you start to feel or notice any strange signs of discomfort" I turn to Seth who shrugs and answers for all of us.

"Yeah sure"

"This is a very serious matter, I hope you understand this" Billy speaks up again, while looking directly in my direction making me squirm under his penetrating stare.

"Alright then" Sue stands and claps "Emily and I have made a wonderful dinner for everyone so lets enjoy the rest of the night"

Everyone breaks off into groups and we began to enjoy the party, at around midnight is when we arrive back in Forks and the sick feeling comes back again. I quickly change into some shorts and fall straight asleep, with the events of today on my mind.


	5. It Can't Be!

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this before I DO NOT own anything but the storyline.**

_It was either really late or very early I couldn't decide; the forest was quiet, only the sounds of bustling leaves blowing softly in the wind, I don't know how I got here last thing I remember I was at school taking a Math test. I begin walking trying to find a safe place to hide, I feel like something is near, something is coming for me. I start to sprint when the sensation gets stronger, I don't know what I'm running from or where I'm running to but I know that I have to get there soon. I stop when arrive in a clearing, it's beautiful, there are purple and orange flowers covering the ground and a waterfall just off into the distance. I stand there insure of what to do next until I hear a sound of something coming towards me and fast. I want to run, hide do anything but something is telling me to stay here, and I don't know how long I stand there before she appears. Alice is dressed in the same clothes from school, her back is turned in my direction so I don't what type of facial expression she has._

_"Alice?" I whisper softly "What are you doing here"_

_"I could ask you the same" her voice is harsh not the bells that I heard in the hall._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know why you lied to me or why I didn't notice" this is said lowly almost as if I wasn't meant to hear it._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're not like the others"_

_"Alice I don't understand" I take a step closer and she flinches at my movement. I stop ,she continues her rambling._

_"But I will treat you like the others" She yells suddenly before I can ask what she means, Alice turns around and her once gold eyes are now red; before I can question she attacks._

I spring up from my bed my body covered in sweat. 'What was that' I look on my bedside table to see that its only 5 a.m. _I'm up an hour early._ I think about what I could do for the next 60 minutes and decide to go for a short run. I quickly change into some more appropriate clothes and sneak down the steps so I do not wake any one up. I hesitate before I step outside thinking about my dream. _Shake it off Bella it was just a dream_ is my last thought before I take off into the surrounding areas of our house.

The run helped to clear my head and to get over the bizarre dream. When I get out of the shower I realize that for once it's warm here in Forks, the sun is not out but it feels a lot better than it did yesterday so I settle on wearing a brown short sleeve short and cargo shorts. On my way down the steps I grin because today is the day I get to drive my baby to school, I quickly hop over the last couple of stairs, grab my keys and head straight out the door, I'm not in the mood for breakfast today as I still feel a little sick.

I arrive at school in no time and rapidly locate Angela in the library with her head down reading some book.

"Boo!" I half yell because I don't want the librarians' attention on me.

"Hey Bella"

"Aww how come you didn't jump?"

"You walk loud, I heard you coming" she smiles brightly at me before turning back to her book.

"Oh. So what did I miss yesterday in Art?"

"Nothing really, we had a sub so it was a free day of drawing"

"Mmmmm" is all I respond with as I pull out a book if my own "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"

This was why Angela was my best friend we could talk about anything or sit quietly without it be uncomfortable. We stay in the library until the warning bell rings; Angela heads off to find Jacob while I decide to go to first period early. Dr. Lee is the only one in class when I arrive so I hurriedly take my seat in the back and set up for class. One by one students come in until the bell signaling the beginning of class rings. Just as the bell was ringing an overwhelming smell fills up the air and interrupts my conversation with Lauren about her crush on Tyler, I look around to see if anyone notices but they don't appear to be affected. I rotate towards the front of the class to find Victoria Cullen staring at me with a curious look in her eyes. Our staring contest was cut off however by Dr. Lee asking her to take her seat, as she moves closer so does the smell. It smells of overly sweet corpses? _That's not normal, she didn't smell like that before _Victoria and I exchange strange looks throughout the entire class period.

I don't smell the sickengly sweet scent again until lunch time; I was standing in line trying to pinpoint the exact location when my eyes caught the ones at the Cullen table. I did not understand this I was in close proximity with Alice yesterday and she smelled perfectly normal, walking closer to the table I wrinkled my nose at the smell getting stronger.

Once again I find myself glancing towards the Cullen's to see them having the same problem as they stare in my direction.

"Hey Jake, you haven't been feeling anything different today have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just changes in you know, your nose or body" I mumble realizing how completely ridiculous I sound.

Jacob gives me a strange look as if he's trying to decide if I'm sane or not.

"If you're talking about the strange horrible smell then yes I have, I think it has something to do with the new kids" He points in the direction of their table before he goes back to scarfing down his lunch.

_'At least I'm not going crazy'_ even though I still did not understand what was going on, I felt a little better to know that Jake was going through the same issues. The bell for lunch sounds and everyone heads their separate ways to class, I walk to Spanish in a daze as I stay lost in my own thoughts.

It's not until that overwhelming stench comes back into my senses is that I notice that I am walking into my final class, Art, this smell I notice is different from the ones from before its more refreshing. I glance around to see none other than Alice Cullen siting at the table closet to the window, which fortunately and a little unfortunately is my table. _'Why did I not know this, oh yeah I didn't come to class yesterday'_

It isn't until I start moving towards her that Alice looks up to see me, I stop when she stares at me curiously before shaking her head and turning back to the window. _'Okay then'_ I take my seat beside her and right away pull out my sketchbook to keep myself busy. Her scent is not like Victoria's and I find myself enjoying it

"Hello Bella" I'm startled out of my thoughts as she is the first one to speak and it's then I remember the wonderful sound of her voice _'my dream had nothing on the real thing'_

"Hey Alice" I blush and inwardly groan at how nervous I sound.

"You weren't in this day class before"

"Yeah, I had left school early I didn't feel well"

"Well its good to see you're feeling a lot better today" she smiles brightly at this, and I can't stop my responding smile.

Before Alice can continue to look out the window I speak up.

"So why did you and your family move to boring Forks?" Once again I blush when the words come out of my mouth _'what's wrong with me, I'm never nervous around girls'_

Alice seems a little surprised my question "Oh um my adoptive father, Carlisle, got a job offering at the local hospital, he loves to help people and will go wherever he is needed so here we are" finishing her sentence with a wave of her hands.

I'm not sure what to say next so we sit there in silence before I remember a question I have wanted to ask she her family had arrived.

"I don't want to seem out of line or anything but were all of your siblings adopted by the doctor?"

"It's fine, I get asked this a lot, my adoptive mother, Esmé, can't have children so they took us in. Edward, Emmet, Victoria and I are actually cousins related to the doctor our parents were in an accident so Carlisle and Esmé offered us a home. Rosalie and Jasper joined us a few years later and we've been a close family ever since. Carlisle and Esmé are the best parents we could ever hope for." Alice smiles lightly as she speaks of her parent, there is respect shinning in her eyes.

Our conversation is stopped there as our instructor Mr. Points comes in informing us of our still-life drawing assignments. The rest if the class is spent drawing, only the sounds of pencils on paper. The bell sounds and I look over to Alice's drawing _'it's amazing'_

"Wow Alice you're really good at that"

Alice looks as if she's blushing but there is no color to her skin.

"Thanks; drawing is always something I love to do" Alice smiles at me before departing from the room.

I walk to the parking lot and see Angela and Seth standing next to my bike, I raise my eyebrow when I reach them.

"What's going on?"

"Have you heard from Jake?" Seth asks while looking slightly annoyed.

"No, is he not here?"

"After lunch he said that he wasn't feeling well again, and then he never showed up for Math" Angela speaks up.

"Did you try calling him?" I say as I look around.

"Yes, but he's not answering"

"Maybe he went home, we'll go home and check, I'll text you if he is" I say to Angela while giving her a hug.

"Wow Bella, are you okay? You're burning up!" She exclaims while touching my forehead.

"Um yeah" I respond "I feel fine"

Angela gives a concern glance but drops the conversation.

"Let's go Seth" I mount my baby and Seth grabs onto my back before I take off.

Driving my bike has got to be my most favorite thing to do, I feel so free and alive riding down the streets of Forks. Pulling into the garage I notice that the car is in the driveway and I sigh with relief.

"He's here"

Sue comes outside to greet us, giving me and Seth each a hug.

"Bella are you feeling okay, your brother left early again due to the same pains as before and you're burning up!"

"I'm good ma, I promise" I walk past her into the house before she can question me any further. I start up the stairs to get started on my homework. The only time I leave my room is to eat dinner after that I went back to my bed; I hadn't seen Jacob all night.

BMExx

The pain did not start until 1 a.m. I felt sick again as I rushed to the bathroom to empty my dinner from my stomach. Down the hall I hear Jacob asking Sue for help, _'looks like in not the only one'_ while Sue goes to Jakes room I hear Charlie searching for me in mine.

"Bella?"

"I'm in here Dad" I call out before emptying what's left in my stomach. Charlie turns the corner and rushes to my side.

"Man Bells you have a fever, I think you guys should go see the hospital" noticing the grimace on my face Charlie continues "I know you hate it Bella but we don't want you guys to get worse"

The only thought in my head was needles, I hate needles they're just evil. Sue stayed behind with Seth, and Charlie drove us in the Police cruiser. _'Had to bring attention to us, didn't you Charlie'_ I sigh and lean my head against the window trying to ignore the pain.

Since Forks is such a small town there is only one doctor at the hospital right now. _'Hope a tragedy never happens late at night'_ I think as Jacob and I wait for the doctor. After 10 minutes of waiting and five minutes of Jakes whining the...doctor walks in. He is unlike any doctor I have ever seen, he looks like he should be modeling; his blonde hair is slicked back nicely, he looks incredibly young and is very handsome. It's when I look into his bright honey colored eyes that I realize who this must be. _'Dr. Cullen'_

"Isabella Swan and Jacob Clearwater?" he shakes Charlie's hand "I'm Dr. Cullen"

"It's Bella" I choke out while holding my stomach. He looks at me as I speak and I see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes I have heard about you from my daughter Alice" the look on his face is unreadable but I don't have time to decipher it before he is back in professional mode.

"Hmmm" Dr. Cullen speaks after examining both of us. "They both are of Quileute descent right?" His gaze turns towards Charlie who has been sitting nervously in a chair next to me.

"Uh yeah, it's comes from their mothers side"

"Well I can't seem to find the source of the stomach pains or the increasingly high fever, I think you should take these two down to the Reservation and ask the Elders their opinion"

"What does that mean? How do you not know" Jacob sits up to glare at Dr. Cullen.

The doctor however does not seem to be phased by the rude interruption and continues to look towards Charlie.

"I think they may be more helpful at this point" Dr Cullen glances sadly in our direction before shaking hands with Charlie and leaving the room.

Charlie calls Sue on the way home and it is decided that tomorrow Jake and I will not go to school and will do what Dr. Cullen suggested.

BMExx

In the morning the pain has gone away but the fever is still there. As soon as Charlie leaves for work Sue herds Jacob, Seth and I into the car, Seth wanted to tag along and there was no one to take him to school, and we're on our way to the Res. When we arrive we go straight to Quill Sr. House where it seems to be a gathering.

"I called the Elders ahead of time to let them in on what's going on"

Jacob and I look at each other wondering what's going on ourselves, at that moment Billy, Harry, and Quil Sr. step outside. "Seth why don't you find Quil or someone and go down to the beach"

"But Mom, I wanted to..."

"Do as your mother says young one" Billy commands him.

Out of all the elders Billy was the most demanding and traditional one, He firmly believed in the legends of our tribe and made sure that they were passed down to every generation. Harry ushered us inside of the home and kindly asked us to take a seat and explain what has gone on. Sue and Jacob are the ones who answer him first, explaining the symptoms, the fever as well as what the doctor said in Forks.

"You let them visit that hospital!" Billy yells aiming his anger towards Sue "you know what those things are!" Billy takes a step closer to Sue, fury in his eyes.

"Billy calm down now" Harry grabs Billy's arm to pull him back down.

I'm not exactly sure what set Jacob off but the next thing I know he is yelling at Billy for what he said. "What do you mean she let us to him, he's a doctor plus her kids were sick what was she supposed to do! Who cares about your stupid legends of them being vampires, she did what a parent should do!"

"How dare you disrespect your heritage boy?"

The yelling continues throughout the house while Sue so desperately tries to calm everyone down, I sit quietly next to her trying to block out the sounds around me. A pounding in my head forms and I start to get angry at everyone for making so much noise. Suddenly all sounds end and I look up to find all eyes are on Jacob as he starts to shake uncontrollably out of anger.

"Son maybe you should step outside in the back" Quils Sr. says whilst placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what I should"

"Jake please listen to him" I glance towards the voice to see Sue looking extremely nervous. Jake looks to me and I nod my head as we all head out to the back. The shaking doesn't seem to stop and Jacob starts to look like he is in pain.

"I can't stop, something hurts, it..." Is all the words he gets out before something unbelievable happens.

There, where Jacob use to be is a huge russet color wolf just maybe an inch shorter than me, it has big round brown eyes and it looks terrified and confused. A low whine comes out of this wolf as he stares at me; it's then that I realize that this enormous wolf is Jake.

"Jake?" I ask as the wolf give me a big smile, at the sudden realization I began to have a weird sensation take over my body.

"Bella?" Sue calls out. I glance up to find that all eyes are on me now as I begin to shake just as Jacob had._ No no please not me too_. An unbearable pain spreads throughout my entire body for maybe all 20 seconds before it all suddenly stops, I look around at all the shocked and understanding faces of the council members and Sue before I hear a voice in my head.

_"__Pretty cool, huh Bells?" _

_"__Jacob? "_

_"__In the fur" he laughs quietly at his own joke. "So I guess the legends were true after all"_

_"__Yeah looks like it"_

"Has the young one shown any signs" the voice disrupts our discussion as we look towards Billy and Sue.

"No not that I know of"

"Well it's only a matter of time before he does" Old Quil states "let us focus on the two we have here first. Isabella, Jacob I need you two focus on changing back"

_"__He wants us to change back? I don't even know how we changed the first time" I say to Jake._

_He chuckles at me "I don't want to change back, this is so much fun "_

_"__C'mon Jake he have to figure this out, think about Angela " At the mention of her name images of Angela and Jacob together fill my head and I get the warm feeling of love throughout my body. These emotions are coming from Jake as he suddenly transforms back into his human self. Oh my god! He's naked! I quickly look away at the same time Jacob seems to become conscious to this and tries to cover himself up. Harry brings him a blanket as all eyes are on me once again._

"Now it your turn Isabella" he says.

"It's easy Bella just think of something that would make you want to stay human"

Right away one person comes into my mind Alice Cullen, I smile as I think about her voice, the way she looks, the way she smells, and how beautiful she is. I don't apprehend that I have phased back and that my eyes are closed until I feel a blanket wrapped around my body.

"See told ya" Jacob says with a smile aimed at me, I start to smile back before something click inside my brain. "What's the matter bells?"

The frown on my face is clear to everyone around me, and the sudden burden of everything crashes down on me _Alice Cullen is a vampire._


	6. Alpha

**Disclaimer: You already know, I Don't own anything.**

"You think we will actually be able to kill some vampires?" Jacob asks me while we lounge around on La Push beach.  
It's Sunday and this is the first time we have gotten to relax since we phased Tuesday. The council hasn't allowed us to go back to Forks yet, they want to be sure we have this wolf thing under control. Billy suggested that Jake and I move down to the Res so it would be easier but that idea was quickly shut down.

_It was Wednesday, Harry suggested that Jake and I stay at his place after we phased yesterday and we could talk in the morning, so we were on our way back to Old Quils house. Seth was back home with Charlie, which I was happy about, I didn't like to think of my little brother going through this. Stepping inside the house, I smell the all to familiar scent of Sues perfume __**'Guess my senses have improved as well'**__ we head into the living room to discuss what's going on._

_"Isabella" I roll my eyes, no matter how much I protest this they always address me by my full name. "Jacob, I'm sure that by now you understand what is happening"_

_"Yeah we understand what's happening we just don't understand why it's happening to us" the look on Jake's face is one if annoyance. I place my hand on his arm silently telling him to calm down, Jacob huff but otherwise does nothing._

_"Being in close contact with them must have triggered and early response in your genes"_

_"Which is why I recommend that you and the younger one live on the Reservation, until the Cullen's decide to leave" Billy's outburst takes me by surprise before I register what he is saying._

_"We're not moving anywhere" I say definentaly while staring Billy down._

_"I don't think you grasp the concept of this event Isabella"_

_"For one it's Bella" I stretch it out slowly for emphasis "and two we have friends, school, relationships that we have in Forks all that is not going to be thrown away because of these events"_

_"How dare you believe that this is how about you now, you have lives to protect!"_

_"They were just fine before we phased!" I exclaim while standing up "I refuse to leave Forks you can't force me too" I look towards Sue with a pleading look on my face and she looks conflicted._

_"Bella is right" Jake speaks up "we are not staying here" His voice is surprisingly calm and restrained, I glance in his direction to find his breathing ragged while he clenches his fist._

_"WELL IT IS.." Billy doesn't get a chance to complete his sentence._

Jacob didn't kill him but he did phase pretty close to him, Billy looked so terrified it was kind of amusing, safe to say we're staying in Forks. Turns out if we get to stressed or angry it could trigger and involuntary phase, Jake and I skipped the rest of the week to learn how to control and master our wolf. Once you get used to it, it's exhilarating fun to run through the forest in my animal form, it's like riding my bike I feel so free.

"Probably not" I answer Jake's question.

He shrugs "I think it would be exciting, you know?"

"Mmhmm maybe" we sit in silence for a minute.

"Hey Bells" Jacobs voice his light and scared, I sit up to glance towards him. His face is serious and I try to give him all my attention. "I love Angela" I want to tell me I know but I allow him to continue "what if I Imprint on someone else, I don't want to hurt her"

"You heard what Old Quil said Jake, it's a rare event for us. I'm sure you and Ang will be okay"  
I pat his shoulder before laying back down, thinking of when we heard of imprinting

_Jacob and I had come back from racing in the woods, even though Jake seemed to a little stronger it has nothing to do with his speed. I gave him a wolf grin as he finally caught up_

_"__**You have to drive Seth all week to school!"**_

**_"Aw c'mon Bells, please just one more race?"_**

_"__**Nope I won, hey Jake:"**_

**_"Yeah?"_**

_"__**What color wolf am I?"**__ I wanted to ask yesterday but we were a little busy training._

_"__**Youre beautiful Bells**__" I inwardly blush at his unexpected answer_

**_"Jake.."_**

_**"No you are, look"**__ Jake pictured me in his mind and he was right, I was an all white wolf with shinning clear blues eye, this image shocked me little, it was not what I expected._

_"Isabella, Jacob. Harry would like to speak you, please phase back and report to his house" we look towards the voice of Old Quil_

_**'Why do they have to speak to us like we're soldiers?'**__ Jake thinks_

**_'I don't know, let's just phase and see what they want'_**

_We phase back tug on our clothes, we learned to tie our clothes to our legs before we phased it was challenging at first but it's easy now, and journey to Harry's house. I walk in the back door, grab a sandwich from the kitchen before sitting inside the living room, Jake sits next to me as we wait to hear what they have to say now._

_"Before Isabella" they never listen "you said you have relationships in Forks, correct?"_

_"I do not but Jacob does why?" I give him a suspicious gaze, 'I wonder what is this about'_

_"We think it would be wise to inform you of imprinting then"_

_"Imprinting?" I look towards Jacobs direction to see his gaze focused on Harry._

_"Yes imprinting, it is a rare occurrence among wolves when the find their soul mate."_

_"You're joking right"_

_"No this is a serious matter, imprinting happens when a wolf looks into the eyes of their soul mate. The legend says that your whole world will shift this person will become your life and everything will be tied down to that one person. I'm letting you know of this matter simply as a forewarning, just in case, like I said its rare." _

I wasn't sure how rare imprinting was but when it came to mind, I got a feeling that it actually wasn't.

"Hey Mom is looking for you two" I glance in the direction of Seth walking down the coast line of the beach, he stops once he reaches us with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I stand up and brush off my shorts.

"Nothing" I raise my eyebrow while staring at him. I cross my arms and wait "Okay, okay fine the Elders think that I'm starting to show signs of phasing." Seth grins but I frown, I don't want him to phase; he seems so happy though.

"Oh umm that's great Seth" I give him a weak smile as I make my way to the Bonfire. Since Jake and I are heading back to Forks tonight, there are some last-minute pack details we need to handle. This Bonfire is only for people who know of me and Jake phasing so Charlie is back at home. Only two more, Quil and Paul, have shifted the council doesn't know how many more will change or who has the genes in them; they definitely were not expecting me to phase. The atmosphere is one of seriousness as we take our seats, waiting for Old Quil to speak.

"There is one important matter that needs to be discussed; a pack leader is needed among you all"

Paul is the first to speak up "I'll do it!" His grin is quickly diminished as Harry shakes his head. "Why not! I could be a great leader" Paul starts to shake and I roll my eyes his control his horrible. Quil and Jake hold him down until the shaking subsides.

"If Billy were to have a son, he would be next in bloodline, but since he does not Jacob the Clearwater bloodline is the closet for Alpha"

"Bella can be the Alpha" Jake statement earns gasp throughout the council, as I turn to stare at him

"Isabella is a female" Billy states incredulously. Even though I don't want to be alpha that still hurt.

"Yes but she's older" _'By three minutes'_ Jake continues "And she has the best control and is level-headed, you said it's in our bloodline then Bella will be Alpha. I don't know what to say but I respect Jacob for his decision, I nod my head and turn to Billy.

"Very well" Old Quil says "Bella" he smiles as his gaze turns towards me "Do you accept the full responsibilities of the Alpha, protecting humans is your main concern and honoring your tribe and Pack mates"  
The seriousness of the situation is so intense all I can do is nod as I stare into the eyes of Quil Sr.

"I can't be in charge but SHE can!" Nobody can stop Paul as he shifts in a huge gray wolf, he is growling towards me as he stalks closer. Jacob gets up to shift but is called of by Harry.

"No Jacob, this is the Alphas responsibility" Jake turns to look at me and I give him a confident smile.  
I quickly stand and shift ready to do what I have to to calm Paul down

_'I can be a great Alpha, I'll show them' _are the thoughts wandering through Paul head.

_'Paul, you need to calm down and stop. Don't let your anger control you'_ he doesn't hear however as he is already charging at me.  
I brace myself for Paul's attack be for moving to the left at the last possible moment, he skids to a stop before turning back around. Before he has a chance to plot another attack I charge at him aiming for his front paw. I manage to get a grip but Paul claws at my side forcing me to let go. I feel the small amount of blood trickle down before I bite at his neck, I dodge his next attack and clamp down.

_'Paul give up'_

_**'NO!' **_He shakes to free himself and eventually does tossing me into a tree.

"Jacob no" I hear yelled from Billy's mouth. He is too late, Jacob has already shifted and his heading forward to Paul.

_'Jake __**STOP!'**_ I inwardly yell to him '_this is my fight'_ Jake whines but backs away. _'Lets go Paul'_ I taunt him.

Just as I had hoped Paul charges head on again this time however I meet him head on, ducking down before he snaps and I use all my strength on his front leg. Paul cries out as he tries to get me from him, fortunately he can not and eventually stops trying. I back away while he phased back, I see that his arm is hurt and bleeding bad as Quil and the Elders take him away. Billy gives me a look of respect before turning around and walking away. i glance towards Jacob to see him nod at me, he phased back and goes with Sue to the house.

"Wow Bella that was so cool!" I jump as I look towards Seth _'I forgot he was here'_

I motion my head around and Seth seems to get the picture as he rotates around, I phase back into a human and tug on my clothes. I flinch pulling on my shirt, the wound on my stomach hasn't healed completely, luckily for me Paul didn't cut to deep.

"Let's go home Seth, I miss my bed" we walk in the direction of Old Quils to see Jake and Sue waiting by the car. A huge grin spread across my face as I see my baby parked right next to the car, I hug Sue and say thanks to Jake before hopping on.

"Man I missed you!"

Sue laughs at my antics and gets in the car with Seth and Jake. I drive fast all the way to Forks glad to finally be able to go home. Tomorrow I go back to school.

A/N: thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it! Sorry for mistakes I had to rush to get to class


	7. Love ?

**Disclaimer: the Usually don't own**

_I love Nicki Minaj, I'm not sure why, its probably her body, but mostly its just something about the way her voice changes that make me excited._

"Bella?"

_French toast is a great food, it's like bread, eggs and sugar all together, it's an orgasm in your mouth._

"Bells?"

_My favorite animal has got to be a tiger, I mean I know I'm a wolf but I just love tigers._

"ISABELLA!"

"Huh?" I look up from staring at the ground, Angela shakes her head before pointing in the opposite direction

"They went inside already"

"Oh" I went to school early today in hopes that I would be inside prior to running into any Cullens, unfortunately we pulled up around the same time; I have been trying to distract myself from looking in their direction ever since. I knew they were staring at me I felt it, which is why I decided to have inner monologues until someone showed up.

"So you and Jake aren't contagious anymore"

"Uhh..."

"Jacob told me that that was the reason you were gone" she says this slowly as if waiting for me to correct her.

"Oh yeah that's right, we're good Ang, we are completely fine" I try to smile, avoiding Angela's questioning eyes. I glance around trying to change the subject when Jake and Seth pull up "Hey look its your favorite Clearwater" I point where they are turning in.

"Who Seth?" I laugh lightly at her joke as we head their way.

"Hey Seth, hey...Jake?"

"Jacob you're being a creeper what's wrong" I stare at him confused as to why he's not responding. He is giving Angela a penetrating gaze full of love almost as if she...oh. _'Well that's convenient ._

"I guess this means you can tell her the truth huh Jake?" I pat him on the shoulder roughly to shake him out of his stupor.

"What do you mean, what truth?" The confused look on Angela face makes me snicker as I make my way to English.

"You'll see" I wave back, walking in the building. I stop right outside the classroom door, the scent from last week is a lot stronger than before and I brace myself for what's to come. Dr. Lee hasn't started lecture yet so I quickly make me way to my seat before he turns around. Glancing to my left I see Victoria with a scrunched up face, with her hand near her nose

"You don't smell so great either" I say semi-harshly, I want to be rude to her and her family after all it is there fault I'm no longer human. But I can't because all I can picture is Alice's bright smile and I know I couldn't hurt her. I turn to the front before Victoria responds and listen in to the discussion.

BMExx

By the time lunch rolls around I'm starving, becoming a wolf had increased my already hearty appetite ten-fold. I race to the front of the line and grab whatever fits onto my plate, I take my seat and begin eating. The table is quiet as I notice everyone looking in my direction.

"What? I'm hungry" No one but Jessica speaks

"Gosh Bella did you like not eat dinner or breakfast?" I refuse to answer her as I continue my lunch, 15 minutes in, Angela and Jacob walk in together and take a seat next to me

"Where have you two been?" I suggestly wiggle my eyebrows chuckling at Angela's blush.

"We went to the woods outside, to look at you know animals" the look in his eyes tells me he told her of our secret. Angela doesn't seem throwed off or scared so I take that as a good sign, I nod at them both as we change the topic.

"Umm Bella?"

"Yes Jessica" I give her the biggest grin I can which seems to catch her off guard.  
Jess blushes lightly before finishing her sentence

"The Cullen's are staring at you" Jacob growls lowly but I refuse to acknowledge them. I shrug my shoulders

"Maybe they think I'm attractive" I laugh

"Not to a mutt" this is said lowly I don't think I was supposed to hear. It's easy to know who this came from as it is a female voice and there is only one female Cullen I haven't spoken to. I continue to focus on my table however

"Hmmm but I heard you were the bitch" my tone is light and I hear a small quiet laugh come from the same direction.  
The bell rings to stop the conversation, which I'm glad for just in case I did piss Rosalie off. I hurriedly got out of my seat, walking to my business class, the only one I shared with Jake, waiting for this day to be over. I only realize that I share Art with Alice when I'm half way to the class and I get a whiff of her scent, it's still the refreshing smell as before even though I'm fully transformed now. I walk in with my head down avoiding her gaze at all cost, Kevin, another student who sits in the front, is there on his phone. Making my way to him, I put on my best innocent face.

"Hey Kevin"

He looks up "Um yeah Bella?"

"Do you think that maybe you and I could switch seats for awhile, I went swimming over the weekend I think I must have gotten water in my ear because I still can't hear very well" I smile brightly to finish my speech. I wasn't exactly sure if this was possible but I could feel Alice staring holes in the side of my face and I was determined not to look her way.

"Yeah okay, I can do that" Kevin replies, he looks just as unsure of my reasoning as I am.  
Once the instructor walks in I begin to feel more relaxed and focus on my drawings.

BMExx

"How did the first day back go?" Sue asks us as we walk trough the door.

"It was fine mom just the same usually stuff" Seth seems completely spent and I question why he would be so tired as I watch him walk up the stairs.

"I have a date with Angela tonight so I'm going to get ready" Jacobs smile is one of complete happiness as he heads up the stair after Seth. I smile at Sue before running behind him.

"Jake can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bells"

"What's it like to imprint?" I wasn't sure why I was curious about it all of sudden but I just had an urge to know.

"It's like nothing you've ever felt before" is all he says, shutting his room door. I walk to my room turn on my music and start my homework; I hear Jake leave 30 minutes later.

The next week of school went by pretty much the same: went to class, avoided the Cullen's and came home, nothing more. On Friday after school I asked Jacob if he wanted to race in our wolf form, he had spent all week with Angela and I was starting to feel a little left out. Seth went down to the Res today, it seemed that he might phase sometime within the next few days.

"Yo Jacob, lets have a race through the woods. We can have another bet" I open his door to see him, of course, shirtless looking in the mirror.

"Becoming wolf improved my already awesome body" he grins as he flexes in the mirror.

"Well come use that body and come race, let's go" I close his door as I head outside. By the time Jake has come outside I had phased and was waiting for him at the edge of the woods. He phased quickly and stands next to me

_'You ready?'_

_'Let's do this'_

Jake says before he takes off.

We don't really have a destination in mind, we'll just run till get tired, as I'm running on Jakes tail I get the whiff of the most mesmerizing scent. I skid to a stop, as Jacob continues to run forward, I lift my nose in an effort to locate the source of this smell. As I get closer the scent becomes more familiar, it's refreshing and sweet. I stop once I realize who this scent belongs to. '_Alice' _I trudge slowly hoping that with the wind current she won't be able to catch my scent, looking ahead I see a meadow the scent is strongest there. I pause just before I hit the clearing _'This is the one from my dreams'_ I look through the trees and it is there that I see Alice sitting peacefully among the flowers, he back is turned towards me but that doesn't stop me from watching her.

"I know you're there" I freeze unsure of what to do. I'm hoping that I did not break the treaty by being here; I don't respond to her question. "You can come out, I'm not going to attack"

My hearts is beating incredible fast as I try to decipher whet to do. I decide that maybe I should at least introduce my wolf to her since her scent is so appealing. As I am about to walk forward Alice turns around and looks directly into my eyes. Now I understand what Jacob meant its like nothing I've ever felt before, it was incredibly everything I've ever known meant nothing as I stared at this beautiful goddess. Alice took a step forward and just like that everything snapped back to life _'I just imprinted, I imprinted on Alice, Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen the vampire. I imprinted on our supposed enemy'_; I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran out of the woods, past Jakes questions inside my head, past the house where Angela was talking to Sue, past where Old Quill was helping Seth with his transformation. I ran as far as my legs would run.

A/N: Thanks for reviews! Sorry for cliffhanger


	8. The Pull

Disclaimer: Nothing but story

I stopped running when I reached the cliff of La Push, trying to sort out the thoughts going through my head.** _I wonder what this means. Will I be banned from the Reservation? This explains the feelings I've been having. _**I stayed there for maybe three hours before I finally decided to head back. On the way past the Res something told me to stop by and visit Harry, phasing in the woods surrounding his house I swiftly put my clothes on and knocked at his door. Harry opened the door then walked away without question, I followed him into the kitchen where we sat at the table.

"What brings you by Isabella?" I didn't bother to correct him; I had too much on my mind.

"I um" I squirmed in my seat unsure of why I was here. "I don't know"

"Has anything happened?" Harry's gaze was soft and his tone sincere, it gave me the courage to continue. I smiled weakly at him.

"I um, I imprinted today"

"That's great news Isabella, but that's not why you're here is it?" I feel as if he knows.

I run my hands through my hair _I need to cut this again_

"I imprinted on Alice...Cullen" I hold my breath waiting for the punishment I was going to receive.

"Hmm well that does complicate things a bit" I look up shocked at his reaction; this is not what I was expecting.

"You're not mad; you're not going to tell me I could never see her?"

"Isabella imprinting is not by choice, if she is who your heart believes is the one, I have no authority to take that away from you" my own reaction probably startles me more than it does Harry. I hop over the table and hug him repeatedly saying "Thank You"

As I'm leaving Harry's house my phone rings playing "I'm Sexy and I know it", Jake's ring tone and I answer once I'm outside.

"Hello"

"Bella?!" I cringe at his volume

"Yeah Jake, calm down"

"Where the hell did you go, you can't disappear for 5 hours and tell me to calm down. You're lucky I didn't let Charlie send a search party for you" I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I'm on my way home now" I hang up before he can question me any farther. I decide to walk home instead of going wolf so I can have more time to think and figure out how I'm going to tell Jacob I imprinted on a vampire.

BMExx

The next morning when I awake for school I decide the I will talk to Alice today; all night long I felt a pull on my heart and I knew where it was leading me.

I searched through my closet to find the best outfit I could, I wasn't sure if Alice liked girls but I was going to find out. Jake and Sue both suggested that I don't tell Alice of the imprint just yet, even though Jacob says she will feel the pull as well, they thought I should get to know her first.

Last night I asked Sue, Jacob, and Seth to meet me in the kitchen, Charlie was working late so it would be the best time to tell them.

_"I have something important that I feel you all should know"_

_"What is it Bella you know, you can tell us anything"_

_"Thanks mom. Yesterday when I was running in the forest, I uhh imprinted" Jacob was the first one to speak._

_"That's great Bells"  
_

_"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" Sue exclaims._

_"Wait a second" we all turn to look at Seth "You imprinted in the forest?" I hold my breath scared that he already knows "Aw Bella you didn't imprint on a squirrel did you?" He laughs at his own joke and he even earns chuckles from everyone else at the table._

_"Ha ha no Seth it was actually Alice Cullen" the laughter ceases as they all turn to look my way. For at least 30 seconds they stare at me, trying to determine if I am serious or not, when they realize I'm not kidding their facial expressions change._

_"Well Bells you always had to be different huh?" Jacobs tone is light, but his face is one of discomfort, I can tell he is trying to understand without being too judgmental. Seth once again comes to my rescue with his comments._

_"Hey at least she's a girl right? It would be pretty weird if you found out after all this time that you're not a lesbian" Seth's words seem to snap Sue out of her thoughts._

_"Seth!"_

_"What ma? I'm just saying" He exclaims while dodging the slap coming his way._

_"Bella you know that your father and I love you and will always love you no matter what your choice is" Relief spreads throughout my body, it's not that I ever doubted my parents love for me; it just helps to hear it sometimes. Jacob only has one more comment before he makes his way to his room._

_"I wouldn't tell her about the imprint just yet Bella, get to know her first then decide" He turns around and walks away, Jacob never calls me Bella unless he is mad or scared, I wasn't sure which he was feeling at this moment but I'm hoping it's not anger._

I didn't talk to Jake for the rest of the night, also him and Seth left early this morning so I still can't get a vibe of what he is feeling, I text Angela last night and informed her of the situation; she promised to speak with him for me. After I'm dressed in my tightest pair of jeans with a nice fitting Paramore shirt, I grab my leather jacket and head to the garage to start my baby. I get to school a little late today then I rush my way into my first period class, Victoria isn't in her usually seat and I start to worry that her and her family might not be here today; however those thoughts are quickly diminished as she walks through the door right after I do.

"Good morning Victoria" my sudden conversation is unexpected and Victoria gives me cautious look as she nods back at me. I figure if I'm going to try with Alice then I need to at least be friendly with her family. For the remainder of class I attempt to think of ways to start a conversation with her but I fall short every time '_This is going to be harder than I thought. _When the bell sounds I linger back waiting until the class clears out, Victoria is the last to leave as she looks back and speaks.

"Hey by the way wolf girl, you might want to watch your back today, Rosalie is still a little angry at your comment from the other day" after flashing me her predatory smile she's out the door faster than I have time to respond. _Great that's going to help my cause _I sigh packing my books _at least Victoria seems to like me._ I skip lunch favoring to stand outside to work up a plan on how to speak to Alice and explain my behavior all of last week; also trying to determine a way to get Jake to talk to me in Business class. Walking into Business I see that my efforts were useless as it seems Jake has chosen to not come to class today; I sigh and go to my seat.

I halt outside of the Art room door, inhaling the scent that has been haunting me for the past 24 hours; I take a deep breath and walk into class. Kevin is back in his usually seat and I smile at him working my way to my seat next to Alice. She looks startled when I walk in her direction but only for a moment before it turns into a look of uncertainty.

"Hey Alice" I wave awkwardly, unsure of what to say now that I am gazing into her honey colored eyes.

"Hi Bella" is all she says, rotating back to her drawing _Guess I'll have to work for it. _Then before I get the chance she speaks again. "Why'd you run off yesterday" this is said lowly for only supernatural ears, I gasp at her unexpected outburst.

"I don't know what you mean" I say unconvincingly

"Your scent is the same Bella, I wasn't going to attack you, and I just wanted to talk. Ask you why you have been avoiding me"

"Because Alice we're supposed to be enemies, I didn't want to get attached" but it's t_oo late now_ I think. The class is starting to fill in now, and we lower our voices accordingly. "All of that doesn't matter now anyway, it's too late"

"What do you mean?" Alice's gaze is curious and I get lost looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Nothing, it's too much to explain right not"

"But we'll talk right?" She asks quietly

"Yeah, meet me in the meadow tonight" I know that this is a risk, seeing as how her family besides Victoria doesn't seem to like me, but I know that my wolf won't be able to live without her.

"Okay" I look over to see Alice trying to conceal the smile that spreads across her face. I grin in response _'I could definitely fall for that smile' _


	9. We Can Try

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

When the final bell sounded I slightly smiled at Alice before I went to the parking lot. Jacob, Angela, and Seth were all standing outside talking when I strolled their way

"...that serious" are the only words I catch from Angela's mouth

"What's serious?"

"Um nothing, hey Bella do you think you could come to my house today? I have to babysit the twins today and Jakes going down to the garage" I hesitate for a moment remembering that I have to meet Alice _'I did say tonight, I can stay with Ang for a few hours'_

"Sure, I just have to go home and drop off my things" _'that way I can go straight to the meadow'_

"We can take them, right Jake?"

"Yeah Bella, put them in the back" I cringe as I realize he is still angry; Angela gives him a look and in return he shrugs. I go to my bike and start it up without a glance back; I'll meet Angela at her house and with that I take off.

"How long were you waiting" I glance up at the sound of Angela's voice, she is walking up the steps to the front door

"Not long maybe 10 minutes." I shrug

"Look Bella, about Jake he just doesn't understand why..."

"Its fine, I don't care" Angela seems unsure but her Father opens the door before we can continue

"Hello girls"

"Hi Mr. Webber"

"Hey Dad"

"Your mother and I will be gone until eight if you need anything just call" him and Mrs. Webber leave with a goodbye; once they get to the car Mr. Webber turns around "Oh and Bella, it's nice to see you again you haven't been around here lately" I smile at him. _He's right it's been almost three weeks_

"Thank you sir" he nods then they drive off.

Angela and I go inside with her brothers, Alex and James, and get started on our Art projects. We don't speak too much on any serious topics, instead we enjoy each other's company; I'm happy for this I miss spending time with her. Angela's parents come back at exactly eight, after saying my goodbyes I head straight towards the direction of the meadow, parking my bike on the side of the road I tie my clothes to my leg and phase. I check my mind for any of the other wolves and once I see that it's clear I'm off, finding the meadow is a lot easier in my wolf form plus I want to introduce Alice to her.

The meadow is empty when I arrive the sky isn't dark yet, which is unusually, the moon is in effect tonight. I wait around for maybe 15 minutes before I catch her scent, I point my nose in the direction it's coming from as I wait. Alice comes through the trees slowly, the moonlight is lighting up her pale skin giving her skin a glow to it she is beautiful; dressed in blue designer jeans and a yellow tank top showing off more of her skin.

"I didn't know you would be wolf, I hope you weren't waiting long I couldn't see you so I wasn't sure when you would arrive" I tilt my head to the side confused on what she meant that she couldn't see me. I guess she understands because she waves her hand "Vampire thing, I can explain later" She continues to moves forward until she stops in front of me "You're a beautiful wolf Bella" Alice reaches her hand out and I hold still so she can touch me, her touch is gentle as she runs her hands throughout the top of my fur and I can't help that my tail wags a little in reaction; Alice notices this and smiles.

"Are you going to change back into a human so we can talk?" I nod then turn and head towards the trees for privacy. When I step back in the clearing Alice is sitting on the grass looking at me with an emotion that I cannot place.

"Hi" is the only word I can breathe out at this moment, the air feels so intense.

"Hello" her response is also quiet "Does your family know you're here?" her question makes me tense up as I think of Jacob

"Does yours?" I say this harsher than I meant but I couldn't control it, Alice however doesn't seem fazed.

"Victoria, Esme, and Jasper do the rest do not"

"They approve of you meeting a big bad wolf in the woods by yourself" I say trying to lighten up the mood. Alice's grin is similar to the predatory one Victoria gives and it catches me off guard.

"I can handle myself" with an added wink. I take a seat next to her and we sit in silence for a while.

"I thought we came here to talk" I look towards Alice

"You never told me why you ran yesterday"

"Because I was scared" I breathe out after a moment

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you"

"That's not what I was scared of" I say quietly "I was, no I am, scared of my feelings for you" I want to tell her about the imprint, tell her that she is the most important thing in my life but I can't. "I like you Alice, and I don't think that I should" when she doesn't reply I glance up at her to see that she is looking in the sky.

"I can't see what will happen, but maybe that's a good thing." She look at me "How about we just start being friends and we can see what will happen" my wolf wants to protest but I know this is a good way to start.

"Okay" I smile at her "we can do that"

"That means no more avoiding me"

"Yeah I promise"

"Well" Alice stands up "you do need to sleep and we have school in the morning, so we should get going" she reaches out her hand for me and I accept it pulling myself up. "Good night Bella" she says softly before squeezing my hand and letting go.

"Night Alice" my response is just as quiet. I watch her while she leaves taking all of her in

"Oh and Bella" she turns back around "What's your favorite color?"

"Um midnight blue, why?"

"Oh no reason" with another smile she's gone. I stare at the spot she was at _'what a strange girl'_ before making my way home.

A/N: sorry it's short and late I've been pretty busy, good news I have started on the next chapter


	10. Bella is Hot!

**Disclaimer don't own nothing but story **

**_Alice POV_**

"Um midnight blue, why?"

"Oh no reason" I grin as I disappear, my outfit for tomorrow already in my head, I'll just need to borrow something from Victoria. On my journey home I get a vision of my family's decision to have a family meeting, with a sigh I start to run home. I get to the house quickly to find Carlisle on the front steps with a kind smile on his face

"Alice, welcome back, we are having a family meeting inside of the living room. It would be great for you to join us"

"Yes Carlisle don't worry I saw what this was about" I tap my head stepping through the front door. Upon reaching the living room I see the entire family waiting on me, Rosalie is sitting in a chair with Emmet standing behind her hands on her shoulders, Jasper and Victoria are leaning against the back wall, Edward is resting on the piano bench, and Carlisle takes his sit next to Esmé on the love seat. I walk inside and take my place in the only empty seat as I wait for the questions to begin._ 'The questions about my beautiful wolf'_ Edward clears his throat and I look towards him _'stay out of my head'_ I glare at him and block my thoughts

"Did you have fun with your pet?"

"Rosalie!" Esmé scolds "that is not how you address the situation" she smiles at me "What your sister means is how did your talk with Bella go?" I'm unsure of what exactly happened with Bella today but I do tell them of our decision

"We have decide to become friends"

"That's great dear"

"So you agree with her relationship with one of the wolves, they're dangerous Esmé!" Edwards outburst causes me to growl in his direction. It is that moment that Carlisle interjects

"I believe that Alice would not put herself or her family in any danger, if she chooses to become friends with one wolf then she can, they are not our enemies. They believe in protecting their tribe"

"I'm sure Bella is feeling a little more than _friendly_ Carlisle"

"If that is their chose Rosalie I will support Alice in her decision" I smile grateful at my father figures words.

"Well I think it's hot!" Emmet booms throwing a wink my way.

"You're right Bella is very hot" Victoria grins; I glance toward Jasper who nods in my direction.

"I will always love you no matter what Alice" Esmé makes her way towards the door after giving me a hug, once everyone leaves the room I look to Edward.

"I do not understand your decision, especially because I cannot read her, but I will try to support you. And Emmet will keep Rosalie busy with his distractions" I chuckle at Edwards shudder, no doubt listening in on Emmets thoughts.

"Thank you Edward, that is all I ask of you" I smile in appreciation before getting lost in my thoughts on what I should wear tomorrow and how to swoon Bella Swan _'Time to visit Victorias closet'_

**A/N: yes Alice pov, it's not long at all but the next chapter for Bella is taking a while. I won't be able to update for the weekend because my laptop is still in the process of being fixed. Thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	11. Its Not A Date

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything but storyline**

**Back to Bella POV**

I get home around 10; Charlie's cruiser is already in the driveway which means he is probably in the living room watching some game. I sit in the garage contemplating if I could climb through my window but Charlie is smart and he would have heard the bike, so with a sigh I decide on walking through the front door. Stepping inside, closing the door quietly, I hear nothing confused I peer inside the room to see the TV is off but I jump a moment later when I hear Charlie's voice.

"Can you come to the kitchen Bella?" I look towards the steps wondering if Sue is still awake before making my way to the kitchen

"Have a seat"

"Hey Dad" I say awkwardly _'Probably just made things worst Bella'_

"Look Bella, I don't understand what you and your brothers have been going through, maybe it's because I'm not around much but I have to ask" Charlie takes a deep breath and I hold mine anticipating his next words. "Are you kids on drugs?" I release my breath as I laugh slightly

"No Ch- Dad, I promise we're not on any drugs"

"Are you sure because I know how that crack is addicting, but crack is whack Bella it kills!" Unable to take it anymore I'm full out laughing at Charlie now and I can hear Jacob and Seth doing the same.

"Please come down here and help me" I whisper to the quietly

"I don't know Bella, I think you and Dad should have this talk" Seth snickers

"Seth if you don't come down here I swear that you'll be walking to school for the next couple of days!"

"Alright alright I'm coming"

"Bella?"

"Oh umm yeah dad, I promise there are no drugs" Seth comes down the steps quite loudly making his presence known.

"Hey Bella" he says walking into the kitchen "I thought you were staying with Lauren" I raise my eyebrow at the name but decide to just go with it

"Yeah I was going to but her brother got my bike to start"

"Wait wait, you were with Lauren this whole time" I didn't like lying to Charlie but it would be easier then telling the truth

"Yeah Dad, I text Seth and asked him to tell you" Charlie looks in Seth's direction, who in return shrugs

"I must have forgotten, sorry dad"

"Oh well then that changes things, I'm sorry Bella you can go upstairs to your room now" I hug Charlie, who seems surprised by my action before heading to my room to get some sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of coffee and Bacon, which most likely means its Charlie's day off, as appetizing as it smells the butterflies in my stomach prevents me from being hungry. I dress slowly carefully choosing the perfect outfit, a white button up, khaki pants and my black leather jacket, after I'm satisfied with my outfit I yell for Seth to hurry up and grab the keys to the Honda. I start the car then wait five minutes before he comes out and we take off to the school. Parking next to Tyler's van, where everyone else is standing, I step out of the car to join the conversation.

"Hey guys" I smile

"Hey, so Bella like I have a question!" I cringe at Jessica's excitement giving her at questioning look. "Lauren told me that you speak with that Victoria girl in your English class and like Angela said that you sit next to that like short one in Art." I nod unsure of where this is going

"So like if you're trying to get with both of them it's going to be hard because red-head has a boyfriend, so you should like try the short and then once you guys are like together you could hook me up with her brother sexy sex hair Edward and then we could be best friends and sister in-laws!"

"Uhh..." _'What the hell is this girl talking about?_' Across the parking lot I hear a booming laugh and I glance in the direction of the sound to see most of the Cullen's looking in our direction, Alice isn't there, _'I must have been too busy trying to understand Jessica's rambles to catch their scent'_

"Bella, what do you like think?!" I turn back to Jessica pausing as I think over my answer

"Or maybe you could talk to Edward on your own so you guys can discuss your future children together" I give her a smile before continuing "Besides" I smirk "I was hoping to share the blonde with Emmett" I look in their direction winking at Rosalie then walking into the building. I hear another booming laugh as the doors shut.

There is a sub at Dr. Lee's desk when I arrive and I smile as I see the TV in the corner of the room, walking back to my seat I wait for the other students to arrive. Lauren sits next to me and begins talking about her usual topic, Tyler, as I nod in appropriate places and wait for Victoria to arrive. When she does I immediately perk up, eager to actually try and have a conversation with her, I however am surprised by the words that come out of her mouth

"Hey Lauren" She stops talking to glance nervously at Victoria "Bella and I have some important things to discuss and I was hoping that I could borrow your seat for today" Lauren looks towards me and I shrug

"Um yeah sure I can go sit next to Rick" she leaves quickly after that _'hmmm'_

"So Bella" I gaze at Victoria "why are only Rosalie and Alice getting special attention? Do you not think I'm pretty enough" I grin at her playful banter

"Of course I do, don't worry I'm saving the best for last" I wink and Victoria chuckles taking her seat next to me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Honestly I just wanted to talk to you, and get to know you since I hear you might be around a lot"

"I thought that you guys didn't like my family" I say thinking back to Rosalie's glare

"Nah, we have no problems with you. Eddie just doesn't trust you yet and Rosalie doesn't like anybody" I give a brief smile

"What about your parents?"

"Esme and Carlisle? As long as we're happy and safe they don't care" Victoria shrugs then a mischievous smile crosses her lips "you should have lunch with us today, I think it'd be fun"

"Ha yeah no, I don't think my brother or your sister would appreciate that"

"Well it depends on which sister" she winks. Me and Victoria continue our talk until the end of class.

"By the way Bella" I look up at her by her spot next to the door "Have you seen Alice today?"

"Um no not yet, why"

"Oh you'll see" with a smirk she's gone.

BMExx

I don't see Alice until lunch, once I do I discover what Victoria meant Alice is wearing a very tight pair of blue jeans, a white vest that is barely covering her body with nothing underneath but a midnight blue bra, I can feel my inner wolf howl in appreciation

"Bella!"

"What? Yeah I'm here" I respond to Jake.

"I called your name ten times, stop staring and sit down" I take my eyes off of Alice sitting in my seat "Quil called today, we have a tribe meeting at 4"

"Do you know what it's about?" I ask Jacob, the only reason we were to have meetings in the middle of the week is if it had something to do with the Pack.

"Yeah Embry phased last night!" I look up at Jakes excitement not understanding _'that's a total of six of us'_ "we can finally tell me the secret" That explains his excitement

"Jacob keep your voice down" I whisper-yell

"Yeah I know" is his only response before turning back to Angela. My eyes land back at the Cullen table where Edward and Alice seem to be in an intense argument about something, even with my advanced hearing I can barely catch any of what they're saying. The bell ringing startles me out of my thoughts _'lunch is over already?'_ I glance back to see Alice give me a brief smile before walking away.

When I walk into Art I can't help but to give Alice a huge smile. I take my seat quickly

"Hello Bella" hearing her voice and smelling her scent sends tingles throughout my entire body

"Hey Alice" And the nervous voice is back "you um look...you're...you look great" Alice giggles before giving me a smile

"Yeah I wanted to try something a little different today, I'm glad you like it" we stare at each other for a moment and I blush in realization.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?" I blurt out with thinking, I place my hand over my mouth giving Alice an apologetic look "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just come out and say that I just thought that since we were going to be friends we should get to know each other and that it would be fun, it's not like a date, not that I wouldn't ask you it's just...shit I'm sorry I'll just stop talking" I put my head down on the table _'wow Bella what was that?'_ I sigh loudly hearing Alice's laugh

"Are you finished?" I glance up at her question, I remain silent and nod "yes Bella I would love to hang out, as friends" she smiles "with you"

"Oh well um here's my number, or you could give me yours so we could you know set it up" my voice gets quieter by the second and I'm not sure if she heard what I said. But a second later there is a piece of paper with a perfectly written phone number in front of me; I look back at her to see a smile on her face and her attention to the teacher.

_'I have a date, kinda, with Alice Cullen'_ I inwardly grin

After school I meet up with Angela in the library; Seth is having basketball practice so I'm staying back with him until it is time to head down to the Res. I find Angela in the back of the library with her face in a book of course.

"Hey Ang" she looks up at me as I take my seat

"Hey Bella, what's the plan for Saturday?" I sit confused for a moment unsure of what she means _'Saturday, Saturday what is that, it's the 29..oh crap it's her birthday'_ I force a smile

"I can't tell you that" I thought Jake had plans with her "Besides isn't Jake taking you somewhere?"

"Yeah he is later that night, he said it would be cool for me to spend time with friends and family earlier in the day and we meet up at the um, before we meet up" the blush on Angela's face is very evident

"Hmmm meet up for what Ang, you guys having a private session somewhere?"

"Bella!" she slaps my arm and I laugh at her embarrassment, raising my hands in surrender

"Okay, I'm sorry, hey look I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

A/N yeah it's a little late but this isn't the whole chapter I had to split it into two parts, hope you liked it. Thanks for the follows! Sorry if there are mistakes


	12. Can You Handle It

**Disclaimer: You already know, don't own**

When we arrive at the Reservation Jacob walks up to us with a big grin on his face

"What's got you so happy?" I ask him

"Oh you guys are going to love this"

"Love wha..." Then I notice on his left shoulder a tattoo of tribal marking with a howling wolf inside, it's pretty awesome

"Cool! We get tattooed!" Seth exclaims running accelerative to the rest of the pack.

"Only you, Seth and Quil are left to get them, apparently yours will be a little different since your alpha and all" Jakes tone is a little calmer than earlier, I guess he's still a little upset

"Is this the only reason we're here?"

"Yup, it's kind of like a celebration, we are going down to La Push afterwards" walking away Jake goes to join Seth who is gearing up for his tattoo.

Getting a tat wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, my wolf healing helped ease the pain quickly; when the whole pack was tattooed, plus Embry accepted me as his Alpha, we each did some sparing sessions to help improve our skills. Embry fought Seth since he was new and Seth is smaller than the rest of us; Jake took on Paul, which didn't turn out so well I had to command them both to stop, Quil and I were last. Once the sparing was over we all went down to La Push to enjoy the rest of our day. I had been feeling the pull on my heart again and I knew it had to do with the distance between me and Alice so I decided to take a swim to clear my mind. Getting out of the water I head in the direction of Seth who was sitting on the shore by himself

"Hey what's up?" Seth looks up at me

"Nothing just feel tired" I take a seat next to him and look at the coast line, La Push is a beautiful beach and I've always loved to come here as a child. During my flashback of my childhood Seth starts to laugh uncontrollably next to me

"Ha-ha wow, you won't believe what I just thought of" I stare at my brother a little unsure of his sanity at this moment "Imagine Dads face when he sees these" Seth points to the tattoo on his shoulder then the look on my face quickly turns into horror _'Holy Shit, I didn't think about that'_

"Bella!" I glance in the area of Paul running up to us a worried expression on his face; I quickly jump up looking for the problem. In the distance I see Embry, Jake and Quil all standing by water, nothing else

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"It's Quil" once again I glance in that direction not understanding "he imprinted, on a child" the words in my mouth die off as I stare at Paul in shock

"He...what?"

"It's Emily's little cousin Clare" _'this is starting to get a little crazy.'_

BMExx

Angela's birthday starts today at 10, I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I called Alice to accompany me in making plans, Angela said it was fine which left me in my room right now getting ready.

I had told Quil that we should talk to the Elders before we do anything, they explained that imprinting could be between anyone and that Quil will be whatever Clare needs for him to be. After our talk with the Elders Jacob stopped me outside saying we needed to talk.

_He looked me in my eyes as he spoke " I may not understand your imprint but you are my sister and I trust your judgment I'm sorry Bells"' _the knock on my door interrupts my memory

"Hey Bells you ready? Alice is at the door" my heart rate increases as I think of my imprint just a few feet away from me, I grab my jacket walking past Jake going down the steps. I stop when I see Alice, standing by the front door wearing a yellow sundress that reflects her happy personality, she smiles when she notices me.

"Hey Alice" the nervousness is back

"Hi Bella, you ready to go shopping!" I smile at her enthusiasm then groan at her words. Don't get me wrong I love clothes but I hate shopping

"Do we have to go shopping; can't we just go bowling or something?"

"Nope sorry Bella, now let's go" Alice grabs my hand and pulls me to the front door. The electricity sparks running through my body makes me shiver as our hands stay connected all the way to her car. When we reach the front of the car she lets go and I observe her car, now I'm more of a bike kind of girl but I do now a respectable car when I see it. Alice's car, like her dress, is a bright yellow I believe it's a Turbo 9/11 Porsche but I can't be 100% sure

"Do you like my baby?" Alice ask running her hands across the hood

"Yeah I do, it's a very sexy car it matches you perfectly" Alice giggles and a thought occurs to me "Um Alice we're all not going to be able to fit in that" I say pointing to her non existing back seats

"Oh I know, we're actually taking Emmett's Jeep, I just wanted to show off my baby" Alice grins, I laugh shaking my head while opening the passenger door.

After we went to get the Jeep, we headed to Angela's then Port Angeles for shopping. I have to say seeing small pixie sized Alice driving behind the wheel of Emmett's big Jeep was pretty hilarious but after a not so soft hit to my arm I learned to keep that to myself. Shopping with Alice was a thousand times worst then what I pictured, the amount of energy she has is unreal, in the span of 5 hours I'm sure we went to every store possible in the city. At one point Angela refused to walk until we took a break; Alice and Angela were getting along well which also made me incredibly happy. Once Alice was satisfied, spending almost $700 we went to a local pizza shop for lunch before dropping Angela off to get ready for her date with Jacob, I walked with Angela to her house whereas Alice went to drop off her clothes and Emmett's car at home. I helped Angela get ready while we waited, as soon as we were finished I looked at Angela through the mirror.

"You look beautiful Ang, Jake is going to love it" I smile at Angela's blush

"Thanks Bella" the nervous look on Angela's face makes me worried

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just a little nervous"

"I know that, why though you and Jake have been on plenty of dates"

"This is one is different though Bells, we um...you know what I always told about you about being 18 and..."

"Angela calm down, it's okay I get what you're saying" I grab her hands and look her in the eyes "just let tonight flow, don't over think anything and if you want to go through with it then you can. I know Jacob isn't going to force anything on you"

"Yeah your right thanks, I freaked out a little there" I chuckle at her before pulling her into a hug. A knock on her door pulls us out of our moment, a second later Jake pokes his head through the door

"Hello ladies"

"Hey Jake she's all yours" I lightly push Angela towards him

"Oh I know, you look beautiful babe" I stand there awkwardly unsure of what to do

"Oh yeah Bells, Alice is outside waiting for you" _'Thank you'_ I sigh in relief leaving them alone. When I arrive outside, I raise my eyebrow in question at Alice leaning against my bike.

"Jacob gave me the keys, I was hoping you could drive us to the meadow" I take the keys from Alice and start it up

"I hope you can handle the ride" Alice hops on behind me wrapping her hands around my stomach before leaning into my ear

"_Trust me_, I can handle it" the whisper in my ear sends a shiver down my spine _'Oh god that was sexy'_ I whimper a little and try to rev the engine to cover it up. I back out of Angela's drive way quickly going down the roads at 90 mph with a death grip on the handle bars. I hear Alice soft laughter behind me.

**A/N had to stop here so the next chapter will flow right, you guys are going to love the next chapter it's all Alice and Bella Unfortunately I won't be able to post over the weekend. But first thing Monday I promise!**


	13. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: only own storyline**

"Okay pixie, it looks like you are faster than me, but that was only in my human form. Next time you have to race my wolf" I say when I finally catch up to Alice. After we arrived on the path to the clearing Alice subtly suggested that my bike was slow so I challenged Alice to a race, unfortunately she won and now had bragging rights.

"I told you I would, no one but Edward has ever beaten me" She laughs taking a seat on the flower covered floor, patting the ground beside her "come sit I have questions"

"Wow getting into the serious stuff already" I tease taking my spot on her left

"Oh hush" I chuckle when she pushes me away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask turning my body completely to her direction

"Lets start with the basics then, How old are you?"

"18, and before you ask my birthday is September 13th. How old are you?"

"Physical I believe I am 19, as for how many years I've been on Earth 111" _Wow that's a long time_

"What is it like, becoming a vampire I mean" the curiosity in my voice is clear, I want to know everything I can about my imprint, Alice is quiet for a moment before she speaks

"I'm not sure" Alice looks towards the sky "I have no recollection of my life previous to becoming a vampire or how I became one, I remember waking up in a new world alone and confused. I saw Jasper when I awoke he was in search of something as well, and together we found the Cullens"

"So do you guys burn in the sun too?" Alice chuckles keeping her gaze in the air

"No something does occur but you'll have to stick around to find out"

"Before when you telling about meeting Jasper what do you mean you saw him?" Alice looks back at me

"Certain vampires have special abilities, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Edward can read minds, Victoria has the ability to avoid dangerous situations, and I receive visions of the future" I gasp at her revelation _she can see the future, and Edward can..wait_

"Wait you said that Edward can read minds, has he told you.."

"Yes he can, but for some odd reason you are like a blank book to him Bella. Your mind is the only one he cannot read" I sigh in relief at this information, I didn't want Edward telling Alice of the imprint.

"What is like being a wolf, do you have any special talents?" I glance in her direction before laying back against the grass

"Well being wolf is our special ability really, don't get me wrong I love it but that's just it we turn into wolves" a thought occurs to me then, a way to tell Alice about the imprint "the only thing special about becoming a wolf would have to be the ability to imprint" I can feel Alice's gaze upon my face

"Imprinting?" I clear my throat a little

"Yeah, its um" all of a sudden my nervous voice is back "when wolves..it's kind of like love at first sight. When a wolf sees their imprint they become the most important thing in their life, it's basically finding your soul mate"

"Does the imprint feel the connection to?" there is a indescribable tone in her voice and I glance in her direction

"I'm not exactly sure but I believe that they might, you do not have to be in a relationship with the person you imprint on if they need a friend or a guide you will be whatever they need. But it's pointless because in the end that is what the mostly likely outcome is." I finish my explanation looking back into the sky, I can still feel Alice gaze upon me and I wonder what could she be thinking.

"You seem to know a lot about imprinting" I hold my breath knowing what her next words will be "Have you ever imprinted Bella?" I hesitate _Do I tell her now? Is it too early _My heart is beating out of control and I'm sure Alice can hear it

"Yes I have" my voice is barely above a whisper, I turn my gaze anywhere but at her

"Bella" I keep my eyes trained on the surrounding trees "Bella look at me" her voice is soft but strong and I finally turn my eyes her way. The affection in her eyes startle me as I keep my focus directly on Alice. "Did you, did you imprint on me?"

"I..yes I did, but like I said Alice we don't have to be in a relationship we could just" the rest of my sentence dies off as I feel the softest pair of lips connect with my own. Fire and Ice have combined to create the most wonderful sensation.

**A/N I know another cliffhanger but hey I said Monday and Surprise! I got my laptop fixed. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Review if you want!**


	14. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I currently own a lazy cat and a** **dog with a chewing problem, nothing more**

Kissing Alice was possibly the greatest experience of my life, we stayed there just kissing no talking about what will happen once we leave this place or how her family will react to the imprint, nothing else mattered at that moment just me and Alice. When we finally did stop Alice pulled back her cheeks, if possible, looked flush like I had somehow added warmth to her skin. Once my heavy breathing stopped I was finally able to form a sentence

"What happens now?" I looked at Alice; seeing her like this just makes me want to kiss her again, but I refrain waiting for her response

"What do you want to happen Bella?"

"I want us to kiss again" I grin and Alice rolls her eyes "I want to try with you Alice, I know I wouldn't able to just be your friend anymore" I look at Alice with hopeful eyes

"I'd like that too" is her only response before her soft cool lips are back on mine.

BMExx

After what felt like days of kissing Alice, we decided to head our separate ways. I pulled into the driveway feeling like the happiest girl in the world, I am on a complete Alice high. It's about 8 when I arrive home and the sky is getting pretty dark, once my baby is parked inside the garage I walk in the house. Sue is there with Charlie in the kitchen, they're laughing and smiling about some unknown story and I choose not to bother them instead making my way up to my room. Seth is at the Res again and I'm not sure if Jake is coming home tonight so I plug my iPod in my speakers eventually falling asleep to the voice of P!nk.  
The sound of Paramore however is the sound that woke me up from my dream about Alice, groaning I reach over grabbing my phone seeing Angela's name on the screen.

"Hello" my voice is hoarse, I look to the left of me and the clock reads 1:00 a.m.

"Bella!...wait oh no were you sleeping?" I sit up in my bed at the sound of her voice

"No Ang it's fine, what's going on"

"I wanted to tell you about the rest of my night" Angela continues before I can tell her too "First we went into town for dinner, then you know my favorite book _'**The Bone Bed'**_ by Patricia Cornwell? Well turns out she was in town last week and he got me an autograph copy of her book. Then we went to the park to look at the stars and talk, we were supposed to go to a hotel in town but we were just in the moment at the park" Angela sighs and is quiet for a minute  
"It was perfect Bella" she whispers and I smile

"I'm glad you had a good time Angela"

"It was great, so how did the rest of your day, with your imprint go?" I laugh lightly at her word choice

"We went to that spot in the forest I told you about, there was talking then maybe... kissing" Angela's squeal makes me snicker

"Today was a good day for both of us"

"Yes it was, but I think you might need some sleep since you were a bit more busy"

"Bella!" I can imagine the blush on her face "goodnight Bells"

"Night Angela"

BMExx

I awake Sunday morning to the sound of Jacob singing in his room_ 'Guess that means her enjoyed his night too'_ I look over to my alarm clock seeing the red numbers 9:00 a.m. _'I'll never be able to sleep in'_ sighing I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Finishing up my shower walking into my room, I notice the green light flashing on my phone, I pick it up and smile at the name appearing on the screen. Turning on my music to block out the sound of Jake's horrible singing I open the message choosing my outfit for the day.

**Alice:**_ Good morning Bella!, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me into town to gather a few things for Esmé?_

I quickly respond to her message telling her that I would be more than happy too, asking her what time she wanted to leave; Alice did not text back instead I received a call only a few seconds after I sent my response, I answer on the first ring.

"Hey Alice!" unable to keep the excitement out of my voice

"Hi Bella! I was hoping we could leave around 10:30-ish" I glance in the direction of my clock **9:45**

"Um yeah sure, I'm already up and dressed so just come over when you're ready"

"Okay Bye!" she hangs up before I am able to reply, I shake my head; when my basic blue jeans and black t-shirt outfit is complete I make my way down stairs to find something for breakfast. I make a cheese omelet with toast, drink some apple juice before making my way back up the steps to gather the rest of my things. Once my hair, make-up and shoes were on I receive a text from Alice stating that she was waiting outside and that I needed to hurry up; grabbing my house keys off of my dresser I go outside, yelling to Sue where I would be going.

"Hey beautiful" I say to Alice walking to her window

"Hey yourself, now get in the car!" I laugh at her demand doing what she says

"Wow Alice I didn't know this was going to be a controlling relationship" I mock looking into her direction as we back out of the driveway

"Oh don't worry Bella you'll have your chance to be in control" Alice winks and I gasp trying to keep the images of me 'controlling Alice' out of my mind.

"So um.. where, what are we going to get for Esmé?" I ask when my nerves had settled down

"Nothing, to major just some papers and tile samples from the decor store"

"Was there a reason she sent you to get them?" I did not want to seem rude but I could not understand why she couldn't get them herself

"Actually" Alice replied looking sheepishly at me "I offered, it helped to give me an excuse to spend time with you today" I smile at her words

"You never need an excuse to spend time with me Alice" I speak softly "I always want to be around you" I gave her thigh a slight squeeze while she turned her attention back to the road, the rest of the drive is silent as we soak up each others presence.

After Alice and I get all the materials Esmé needs we drive back to her place and she asks me if I wanted to come inside

"Carlisle is at work, and the others have gone hunting it will just be me, you, and Esmé but she won't bother us"

"Don't you need to hunt as well" I ask curiously as we walk to her room

"No I hunted yesterday when I left from the meadow"

"Ah okay" Alice leads me to a purple themed room with painted designs on the wall as well as various pictures and drawings scattered everywhere. The room has two windows where a wall should be and a large poster bed in the middle, there is a mannequin against the far wall with fabric in the surrounding areas, and with what looks to be a walk-in closet next to it, overall this room screams Alice. "Your room is amazing" once again she looks as if she would be blushing

"Thanks, it's not anything special but I like it" waving her hands around the room, while I'm looking at all the drawings around the wall one in particular the one next to her closet catches my eye, I step closer and immediately recognize who the picture is of and I'm shocked at the detail put into it, Alice made me look so beautiful

"I drew that the day we first meet" her voice behind me makes me jump, turning around I find her eyes staring directly in mine

"It's amazing Alice, you make me look so beautiful" I gasp when Alice steps closer to me, caressing my cheek

"That's because you are beautiful Bella" I'm unable to protest against her words before I feel her gentle lips pressed on my own. The kiss is simple at first, nothing but the pressure of our lips together but the longer we stay that way the more I want. I bring my hand to cup Alice's cheek while the other one grabs her waist, I deepen the kiss pulling her closer; Alice moans lightly bringing her hand up to my hair. I don't realize that we've started to move until Alice falls back onto the bed and I land softly on top of her, I pull back remembering that her _mother_ is home and can probably hear us.

"Alice" I say in a breathy tone in her ear, a small moan escapes my mouth as her kisses continue down my throat to my pulse point "Alice we should stop your mom is...shit Alice stop" begrudgingly I sit up running my hands through my hair, I look towards Alice with an apologetic look "I'm sorry it's just I don't think it would be a good idea to... you know now."

"No Bella, you're right I got a little carried away there" she gives a small chuckle "Everyone is on their way back now, we should go downstairs" she stands up pulling me along with her, I stop dragging Alice back as I register her words _'the whole family is coming home?' _fear starting to creep inside of me. Noticing a change in my expression Alice smile softly at me.

"It's okay Bella, I promise you everything will be fine" after an encouraging smile we make our way down to say hello with the rest of the family.

**A/N**: **the story is going to start to speed up a little after this chapter, it's going to have a bigger plot. Anyway thanks for the favorites I'm glad you like it but reviews help me know how you're feeling about the story so please review!**


	15. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I own an "I voted" sticker. That is all**

Walking into the front room with Alice's hand tightly in my grip, the nervousness is seeping in waves over my body. It's not meeting her family that's making me feel this way it's that I have to introduce myself as Alice's girlfriend. Alice squeezes my hand as we turn the corner to find her entire family seated around the room looking our way. A honey-hair colored woman with a heart shape face, who I assume is their mother, is the first one to get up and greet me with a kind smile.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esmé, it's great to finally meet you Carlisle and I have heard so much about you." I give her a polite smile back and go to shake her hand but to my surprise Esmé pulls me into a cool embrace

"Hello Mrs. Cullen you have a lovely home" I respond pulling away from her arms

"Oh please call me Esmé, and this is Carlisle" Esmé directs pointing to her left in the direction of Dr. Cullen

"Hi Dr. Cullen, its nice to meet you" I say giving his hand a firm shake.

"Its Carlisle, Bella and I'm glad you have finally come to visit our home, Alice speaks very highly of you" I step back close to Alice as the rest of the family introduces themselves.

"Bella!" Emmet's booming voice is heard next "great to see you, I hope you and Alice here weren't getting into anything upstairs" he winks and responds with a booming laugh at my blush; Rosalie hits his chest but otherwise says nothing.

"Bella it is nice to formally meet you" Jasper's voice is somewhat tense as he nods in my direction. Victoria is the only one besides their parents that actually engages me

"Hey, Bella I didn't know you were coming over today," she says pulling me away from Alice and wrapping me in a hug "we have to hide our relationship around the house okay?" is whispered in my ear before Alice gasps and pull me away. I laugh lightly at Victorias words stepping behind Alice to wrap my hands around her waist.

"Don't worry Alice, Victoria's just joking. She wouldn't be able to handle all of this any way" I wink in Victoria's direction and she sends a chuckle my way.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, Bella will you be staying for dinner?" Esmé questions as everyone disperse, I step away from Alice and respond to her question.

"Um no I actually have to get going it's a school night and I'm sure my parents want me home for Sunday dinner."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you dear"

"You too, Mrs. Cu...Esme" I smile politely in her direction before I turn to gaze at Alice

"Ready?" I ask, nodding towards the door. Alice nods telling her family that she will return later before grabbing my hand pulling me outside. Once I'm sure her family will no longer be able to hear us I speak.

"That went better than expected" she flashes a smile my way

"I told you everything would be okay, you were worried for nothing"

"Hey I wasn't worried" Alice gives me a look of disbelief "I wasn't, I was just a little nervous is all"

"As you can see there was nothing to be worried about. Besides I would never put you in danger Bella" I smile at her words

"I would do the same"

The remaining drive to my house was in comfortable silence only the sound of the radio playing softly. Arriving at the house Alice parked in front of the yard turning to face me.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you Bella"

"Me too Alice" I look back in the direction of my house "Did you want to come in for a while, listen to music or something?" Alice sighs softly

"I wish I could but I'm going out to hunt to prepare for school on Tuesday" I look with a questioning gaze

"Tuesday? You're not coming to school tomorrow"

"No, I see a sunny forecast for Monday" Alice taps her head and shrugs "I'm actually going into Seattle with Rosalie for some type of car show thing"

"So I won't get to see you" she laughs at my pout

"Aww I'm sure you'll be okay" I move my face away from her pinching hands, I chuckle grabbing her hands. "I think we're being watched" I follow Alice's gaze to see Charlie and Sue peeking through the curtains.

"They're just curious, they haven't met you yet"

"Well let's go meet them"

"Wait what..." I don't get a chance to finish though because Alice is already dragging me to the front door, Charlie opens up the door as Alice raises her hand to knock

"Oh! Bella, welcome home..and who is this?" I roll my eyes at Sue's subtleness

"Mom, Dad" I step to the side pointing in Alice's direction "This is Alice Cullen, my girlfriend"

"Alice its great to meet you! I'm Sue, Bella's mom, and this is Charlie her father" Just as Esme earlier Sue pulls Alice into an excited hug, Charlie, being the awkward man that he is, settles for the formal handshake

"It is nice to meet you Alice, I know your father. He's a good man"

"It's nice to meet you too Sir, my father speaks highly of you as well." The pink tinge to Charlie cheeks is the only sign of acknowledgement while he walks away. Alice leans over closer to my ear

"I see where you get it from" I shrug at her, turning to face Sue, who is asking Alice inside

"Mom, Alice only stopped by to say hi, she has family issues to attend to"

"Aw are you sure, you have to go?" I look towards Alice with a pleading look _I really hope she goes along with it_

"Yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater, but Esme will be upset if I miss family time" I inwardly smile at her cooperation

"Oh its fine dear I understand, and it's Sue" I smile at my mother, walking back to Alice's car I open the front door. I lean inside her window once she gets in.

"I'll see you on Tuesday right?"

"Yup, bright and early!"

"Call me tomorrow, okay"

"Okay" I look into Alice eyes before my own dart down to her lips then back up again.

"Goodnight Alice" then her mouth connects with mine for the final time of the night.

**A/N: Sorry it late, nothing really going on in the chapter but I had writers block didn't know where I was going. I do now though! Good thing:Im officially done with school. BUT I now have a job so.. Oh yeah Happy Veterans Day!**


	16. Love and War

**Don't own**

"Bella!" I step off my bike, glancing up at the sound of Mike's excited voice, to see him running in my direction

"Yeah?" I respond when he arrives waiting for him to catch his breath

"What are you doing today after school?"

"Um nothing really, probably going to hang with Alice" I shrug my shoulders, starting to walk to the school building

"Again?" his tone is one of exasperation, I stop giving him an annoyed look

"Yes Mike, that's what happens when you have a girlfriend you spend time with them" I continue walking

"But isn't it you're birthday weekend? You don't want to spend time with friends or Jake" once again I stop walking and turn towards his direction

"Look, Mike I'm not really a birthday celebrating type of person, I mean I'm only turning 19 it's not that big of a deal" I ignore the rest of what Mike has to say as the sweetest scent flows through my nose. I glance behind him to see Alice accompanied by Victoria and Jasper walking through the school entrance, I quickly side step Mike to greet them.

"Hey Bella" Victoria greets me, Jasper nods as they go ahead on down the hall.

"Hey guys," I look back at Alice whose is sporting a big grin on her face "Alice don't-"

"Happy Birthday baby!" I do my best to hold my ground as Alice leaps forward wrapping her arms around my neck

"Alice I said that-" once again I'm cut off but this time with a more pleasurable method when a familiar pair of lips come in contact with my own, our lips stay connected, moving in synch with each other and I forget about the world surrounding us. Until I hear Emmet's booming voice

"Whoa! I didn't know we were getting a show today" I tear my lips away from her; blushing I look up to find Rosalie and Emmet with smirks on their faces along with about eighty percent of Forks High population staring in our direction.

"It would be nice if you didn't get my husband excited first thing in the morning" her tone still holds a small amount of resentment but I have come to learn that that's Rosalie; she doesn't exactly like me but she doesn't hate me either.

"Don't worry babe, you know you're the only one you can get me excited" Emmet wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Rosalie rolls her eyes as she walks away, I chuckle at their display looking back at my beautiful girlfriend.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to treat today like a normal day" I whine. Alice retaliated by sticking her tongue out

"Well that's too bad because I always get what I want and I want to celebrate my girlfriends birthday"

"But it's _my_ birthday, you should do what I want" I stress out hoping she changes her mind, even though I know she won't

"Nope! Now go to class before you're late, I'll see you at lunch" with a quick peck to my lips Alice disappears down the hall leaving me alone. The bell ringing brings me out of my thoughts _Great Bella, late on your birthday that will get the attention from you_ I sigh making my way to my first class. After hearing the just because it's my birthday I don't get special treatment speech I make my way to my seat placing my head on the desk_  
_

"Happy birthday Bella" is whispered quietly and I glance to my right at Laurens quiet voice; I whisper back my thanks and go to continue to lay down

"So Bella I heard you don't want any gifts for your birthday" I give Victoria a lazy gaze waiting for her to finish "Even if that gift hmm was say a picture of Alice trying on her new Victoria Secret outfit?" My interest is suddenly piqued as I pick up my head giving Victoria my full attention. She laughs quietly throwing her head back "I thought you might be interested"

"Are you serious?" I ask suspiciously

"C'mon wolf girl would I lie to you" her signature predatory grin is back

"Why would you do that"

"Simple I want to get her back for interrupting Jasper and I last night, by showing off her new outfit, because she just had to get someones opinion on it" Victoria rolls her eyed, her expression is completely annoyed reliving the moment and I could do nothing but laugh

"As tempting as that is, I think I can just wait for Alice to show me it in person" Victoria shrugs

"Suit yourself" with that we turn back towards the front to pay attention to the rest of class.

By the time lunch has rolled around, I had received a Happy Birthday from almost the entire school and I was more than ready to go home to have this day over. Gathering the food for my tray I take a seat in between Angela and Alice at our table and immediately begin to eat

"Bells!" I glance up at Jake yelling noticing the big grin on his face _What the hell?_

_"_Jake, is there a reason you're so loud?" if possible his grin grows

"I just wanted to let you know that today is our Birthday" I roll my eyes and continue to eat "And also to see if you had heard" I raise my eyebrow, looking to Angela to see her shaking her head and Alice giggling quietly next to me.

"Heard what Jacob?"

"That" Jake pauses while I stare waiting for him to get it over with "..Bird is the Word!" _You have to be kidding me _Jake begins to laugh uncontrollably and with a sigh I finish my lunch.

BMExx

After school I see Angela, Alice along with the rest of the Cullens standing near Emmet's Jeep, whatever Alice is discussing with Angela she doesn't want to be heard because even my advanced hearing cannot hear from this far and I briefly wonder if Angela can understand her. As I walk in their direction, Alice notices and put her focus on me smiling her mesmerizing smile

"Hey Bella!" Ang turns in my direction as well

"Hey Bella"

"What were you guys talking about?" after they both instantly reply nothing, I raise my eyebrow at that rest of the Cullens

"Don't look this way Bella, shortie here would kill us if we spoke" Emmet is the only one to reply to my silent question pointing at Alice and I sigh glancing back at her

"Alice, I hope you're not trying to make any party plans this weekend" my voice is almost pleading but Alice's expression does not change

"Great now the other birthday dog is coming here" Rosalies annoyed voice brings me out of my pleading to see Jake making his way to us

"Don't worry mosquito I'm only here for my girlfriend nothing else" I inwardly laugh at his comeback while trying to keep my outward appearance. Jake and Angela turn to walk away before Alice yells to her

"Don't forget to call me Angela!" Jake looks back at me and all I can do is shrug in reply.

"You riding with me back to my house first?" I ask Alice

"Yeah sure, I'll see you all at home" the remaining Cullens wave to us before getting in their respective vehicles.

After Happy Birthday was sung to Jake and I by our family and girlfriends, Alice and I head to her house where I received gifts from Carlisle and Esmé , that they insisted I have, and Alice and I go to her room for some alone time. We sit on her bed then she gazes at me

"Now I know that you said that you didn't want me to buy you anything, instead I bought myself something that I could model for you. So sit back and enjoy the show" Alice stands up, heading over to her radio an unfamiliar song plays through the speakers before Alice turns back to me. She gives me a sultry smile before proceeding to move her body slowly to the rhythm of the song; walking up to me she leans down seductively whispering for me to close my eyes I give a small moan doing as she asks. When I re-open my eyes I gasp at the sight before me Alice is standing in a midnight blue bra and garter skirt set, with I think maybe six-inch black heels, the blinds were open and the light were off leaving her flawless pale skin to glow perfectly in the moonlight. _I have never been so turned on in my life_

"You like it?" the only thing I can do is nod, I'm pretty sure I must have a dumbstruck expression on my face that seems to make Alice giggle "Good" is all sh say before continuing her slow erotic dance. Her body moves in time with the beat, dipping and grinding, speeding up then slowing down in all the right moments and it takes everything in me not to grab her and have my way with her, as if sensing my thoughts Alice shakes her head "No touching" and I whimper in protest.

Once the song goes off Alice walks towards me placing herself on my lap, that's when I lose control, I quickly grab her face smashing our lips together in one of the most passionate kisses I have ever experienced. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and0 I'm rewarded with a sexy moan _Fuck that's hot_ I'm instantly wet and I start to explore her body while keeping one hand on her cheek the other slowly slides down her neck to her chest my lips following their path. Our heavy breathing is the only sound inside the dark room

"Bella" is half whispered and moaned out as I place kisses all around her throat "Bella wait, not...fuck. Not now, w-we can't" I pull back gazing into her dark irises

"Why" I whisper trying to control my breathing

"My family is downstairs and I - I um want to wait" Alice says turning her head away from me looking ashamed, once my breathing is regular I grab her chin forcing her attention on me

"Hey, it's okay I understand can wait as long as you want okay?" I can see her searching my eyes for reassurance and I hope she finds what she is looking for

"Really" I nod

"I promise" cupping her cheek I take a deep breath _you can do this Bella just tell her how you feel _with another deep breath I utter the words that I know she deserves to hear "I love you Alice" Alice looks as if she could be crying she kisses me firmly saying the words that makes my beating heart move faster

"I love you too" she then proceeds to kiss me again

BMExx

My birthday night with Alice was amazing, although we hadn't taken our relationship to the next level it was great to finally say those three words to her and my wolf couldn't be any more happy. Jake, Seth, and I were at the Res holding a pack meeting to discuss the recent murder and disappearances in the surrounding major cities, the tribe leaders believed that the cases had something to do with vampires and with the addition of two more wolves we were starting to believe that as well. Harry asked if I would be able to talk with Carlisle to see what he knows about the situation, I agreed to do so on my next visit to the Cullens house

"Do you really think we should be involving more bloodsuckers in this? I don't think we need their help!" Paul's irritating voice rings out, I do my best to hold in my growl

"Paul what your opinion is not necessary at this moment, you are not the Alpha nor do you have any experience with vampires to be making assumptions at this time" Old Quils voice is firm "furthermore it is Pack law that you do not harm nor disrespect another members imprint, I'm sure Isabella does not appreciate your comment, now it would be wise of you to hold your tongue" Quil Sr. nods in my direction as I give him a grateful smile

"Thank you Sir" I stand from my place next to Jake "Okay, since we are on the look out for vampires the reservation is now on high alert" I pause making sure I have their attention "I have talked with the Council leaders and we will each take turns patrolling the area at all times, there will be groups of two maybe three depending on the level of control and we will alternate times when necessary. If there is to be a sighting of an _**unknown**_ vampire alert the rest of the pack as soon as possible" I make sure to stress the unknown while looking directly at Paul.

"Hey Bella?" I glance at Quil

"Yeah"

"Do you know the patrol groups"

"Um yeah sure, Paul will be with Quil and Seth, Jake with Embry, and Jared and myself for the last group" everyone nods in acceptance before Billy dismisses us all. Since Embry and Jared were the newest members I thought it would be best to team them up with Jacob and myself since we are the best trained, while Paul had muscle Quil had speed and Seth was there to help keep a civil partnership.

"So Bells, whose playing body-guard first?" Jake's happy voice reaches my ears

"Jared and I will go tonight it can give me a chance to catch him up on everything and see how well he does, you and Embry can go tomorrow morning"

"Sounds good to me. Now let's go we're about to have a cliff diving competition!" Jake takes off running and I'm not far behind him trying to shake the feeling that something very bad is about to come our way.

**A/N: Hello! I actually had to go back and read what was going on but umm yeah that was chapter a little longer this time . In case anyone is wondering about the timeline. School started Aug 1st (bella & jake are seniors) Cullens arrived around the 11th, Angela bday was on the 29th (same as mine) and now we're in Sept. If anyone has other questions just review and I'll answer next A/N Oh yeah I also changed Bellas height from 5'6 to 5'8  
**


	17. Life

**Don't own anything but a sad heart. R.I.P. #Newtown students and staff  
**

I decided to talk with Carlisle before school on Monday about the attacks in Seattle, he explained that the Elders assumption are right and that there is a nomadic vampire coming close to the area; he believes that the vampire might catch the scent of the Cullens and become curious, he has Alice keeping a close eye for any danger in Forks. After I call Quil to ask him to deliver the news to his father Alice and I head to her car for our drive to school.

"How will you know when something happens, I thought your visions only affected people close to you?" I ask rotating to look at her, she gives me a brief glance before looking back at the road.

"They usually do but if I focus on a certain subject I can get glimpses of that as well"

"Oh that's cool" I nod my head in understanding before grinning "So after school today you coming over so we can study?" I ask and Alice rolls her eyes in response.

"We never_ 'study'_ when I come over Bella, and besides don't you have to patrol again" Alice parks the car next to Edwards Volvo and turns her body in my direction.

"No I have to patrol tonight which means I have a couple of hours of free time" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Ever since we said those three words, I have tried to persuade Alice to go a little further in our relationship, so far I've not been very successful but I'm determined. It's like there is something in me that **needs** to mate, as animalistic as that sounds, with Alice and it's hard to control myself around her.

"I'll think about it, now come on we're going to be late for class" we get out the car and with a quick kiss head off to our separate classes, when I walked into first period I noticed Lauren was not here and Victoria is taking advantage by using her seat.

"Hey Scooby" she greets me after I take my seat. Beside Alice, Victoria is the closet friend I have in the Cullen household.

"You know, fire head people might start to assume that you and I have a secret love affair going on with the amount of time we're spending together." Victoria throws her head back in a laugh.

"As if someone like you could even get someone like me and of course your lovely girlfriend wouldn't allow those rumors to travel around, we are very territorial creatures"

"Right" I drawl out "Why are you sitting here today?" I ask taking out my notebook to begin writing notes.

"Well your gossip friend isn't here, and I need something to entertain me" rolling my eyes at her answer I respond.

"I'm glad I could be of service, but since you are here I have a question about Alice" my voice gets low towards the end of my sentence wondering if I should bring this up with Alice's sister. _Would she be mad at me?_

"Oh really?" Victoria raises her eyebrow "and what could question would you possibly have for me" her usually grin is in place and I suddenly feel nervous.

"You know what never mind it's nothing" Victoria doesn't waiver her gaze and I blush from the expression on her face.

"Isabella, Ms. Cullen, is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class" immediately my attention is to the front as I shake my head.

"No Dr. Lee" I give him an apologetic look as I start to write the notes on the board, Dr. Lee turns his attention to Victoria.

"Guess my fun is over" she sighs out to low for the humans to hear, as she also pulls out her notebook to write notes.

**BMExx**

Once school let's out I head to the library to find Angela and join her in some quiet reading. Alice text me during lunch stating that she and Edward had an emergency that needed to be handled and she would be back after school sometime to pick me up. Angela is of course sitting in the back of the library, head once again buried inside of a book.

"Haven't you read every book in here already" I tease taking a seat across from her; she places her book down to look up at me.

"Nope, I spend too much private time with your brother" I cringe at the smile on her face.

"Aww come on Ang! I didn't need to hear that"

"Too bad, now where is your lover today" I shrug.

"I'm not sure, there was an emergency she had to take care of with Edward so I figured I could come and bother you" Rolling her eyes Angela looks behind me.

"As honored as I am by that, looks like your wait is over" she points behind me and I turn to see my wonderful girlfriend coming our way.

"Hey" I say standing "everything okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah just Edward heard some strange thoughts earlier, we went to investigate but we couldn't find anything"

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you look"

"It's fine Bella, no need to worry. Now stop pouting so we can go study" I instantly perk up and begin dragging a giggling Alice out of the library.

"Bye Ang!" I shout out ignoring the disapproving look on the librarians face.

**BMExx**

"Why do you always have to take control" Alice murmurs against my lips pulling my face closer to hers.

"Because I know how much you like it" I respond moving my lips down her neck eliciting a moan from the girl under me. We're at my house, in my room on my bed to be exact and Alice is laying beneath me as we continue our _'study' _session.

"Yeah?" she moan especially loud when my tongue touches where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Mmhmm"

"I also like it when I'm on top" is said before I'm being thrown back against the bed and Alice is straddling me, her mouth is instantly back on mine while her hands grip my hair tightly. We continue kissing like this for a while when my "mating" instinct starts to take over again, I move my hands away from her face to slide down her back, my hands find purchase on her ass and I squeeze pulling her closer.

"Alice you're driving me crazy" all I get is another moan in response, my kisses trail down her cool neck again as she pants above me.

"The sh- God, The shirt"

"What about it?" I ask switching sides nibbling on her skin.

"Take off my shirt" I stop and look up into Alice black eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly, her breathing slows down as she nods. I stare into her eyes; when I'm sure there is no doubt I pull her shirt over her head, once the shirt is off I gaze down at her beautiful pale breast concealed in a lace red bra "You're so perfect" I say capturing her lips in a slower paced kiss.

"Bella!" I pull back groaning at the sound of Seth's voice "You better get going down to the res or you're going to be late for patrol" I look at Alice and give a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry but-" a cold hand is placed over my mouth.

"Don't it's okay, I understand, maybe we can finish this another time" getting off my lap pulling her shirt back on.

"You can count on it babe" I wink walking out the room.

* * *

**A/N: This is basically a filler chapter I had started to post chpt 18 but changed it because I wanted to give them a little more peace before the plot**


	18. No more quiet

**Don't own nothing**

"But _Bella, _I miss you!" I sigh into the phone as we repeat the same conversation we've had for the past week.

"I know Alice, but since I'm the pack leader my job is most important. I promise to come by your house as soon as I'm finished here"

"You say that all the time and everyday you're back at the reservation I never see you outside of school, I'm starting to think you have a secret girlfriend down there" I gasp at her

"How can you think that? You're my imprint and you know that I love you!" I can hear someone laughing in the background _'__**Someone's a little sensitive'**_

I growl lowly at Emmet's words "Calm down Bella he was joking, and I know you love me I was just saying" Alice replies in a softer voice.

"Isabella" I glance up from my spot on the ground in front of Old Quils house "Jacob and Embry are back with some news, you should come inside" a heavy sigh escapes my lips

"Okay" I nod at him standing up "Alice I have to go but I will call you when I get home okay?"

"Yeah just make sure you call me"

"I will, I love you"

"I love you too" I hang up, opening the back door of the house, I step in the front room to find everyone sitting with serious expressions

"What's going on?" I look to Jake for information

"The vampire scent was on our land, Embry and I followed it towards the cliff, it disappeared into the water"

"This is getting serious, this vampire obviously knows that we are searching for them" running my hands through my hair I continue "we are going to have to double the patrol until this is settled" the boys all groan at my words and I glance towards Jake "you said the scent disappeared in the water?"

"Yeah, by the time I got in the water I couldn't spot it anywhere" I sigh, they have been on patrol non stop, I know that they're tired and want to spend time just being a human.

"I don't think that it will be returning sometime soon, now that they know we have their scent. So how about you guys can have the weekend off and I will just do a quick patrol everyday to make sure"

"Isabella you do not have to do that, this is the responsibility for the pack and that is not a safe nor smart decision" Old Quil speaks up

"I know sir, but they need their rest or they won't be able to defend themselves. Besides I have a future seeing vampire girlfriend, I think I'll be just fine" I smile briefly at him before addressing the pack "You guys can go but first thing Monday Paul, your group is back on duty" I receive a nod as they exit the house.

"You sure about this Bells?"

"Yeah Jake, plus Seth is starting to slack in school we don't want Dad to start getting suspicious again" I chuckle remembering Charlie asking us if we had joined a gang

"Sure, I'm going to Angela's house I'll see you at home"

"Okay I'll just do a quick sweep then I'm heading over to Alice" with that I step outside and quickly disrobe myself, once I'm transformed I run around the border of the res; when I'm satisfied it's clear I decide to run to the Cullen house in wolf form _"I didn't bring my bike down here anyway" _I skid to a halt in the woods outside of their house returning to my normal form tugging on my clothes. Just as I'm pulling my shirt down I'm being thrown into the ground by a hard body

"Oh good you're here!" I chuckle looking at the person on top off me

"I'm glad to see you too fire head, but I actually came here for Alice" Victoria stands up, leaning down to offer her hand helping me up

"Oh I know that's why I'm glad you're here, she's been complaining about not seeing you all day, I even had to endure five hours of shopping" I smirk at Victoria's shudder

"So she let you off easy huh?"

"Yup it took a lot of begging too" I laugh as we begin our walk towards the house.

"Bellsie!" a booming voice sounds in front of us "I haven't seen you around lately"

"Yeah you know, searching for vampires and stuff" shrugging I walk through the front door smiling at Esmé descending from upstairs

"Bella, it's so good to see you again" she pulls me into a strong yet gentle embrace

"You too Esmé, is Alice here?" I hear Emmetts laughter behind me, I turn to him with a raised eyebrow

"If she was wouldn't you guys already be in her bed by now?" he asks and Victoria joins in on his laughter

"Oh hush children" Esmé scolds "Alice went hunting with Edward and Rosalie, they should be back shortly, in the mean time would you like for me to fix you something to eat?"

"Oh it's fine Esmé you don't have to" Esmé shakes her had at me

"No it's fine dear, I love cooking and I know you wolves have a strong appetite" she is gone and already in the kitchen before I can protest any further

"So! Since both of our women are gone, do you want to play a game of Call of duty with me? I got the new Black Ops 2" I glance at Emmett and shrug

"Sure, why not"

**20 mins later...**

"Aww come on, I shot you first!" that was Emmett, he's mad because he lost...again,I think this is like the 5th time I've beaten him.

"Not according to my kill cam you didn't" I laugh lightly at the pout on his face before placing my controller on the coffee table in front of us taking a bite of my grilled cheese sandwich

"What no! Pick your controller back up, we're playing again" I stand up stretching my arms above my heads

"Nope, sorry dude but I hear my girlfriend coming" as soon as the words leaves my lips I'm tackled to the ground for the second time today, cool lips instantly attach to and I immediately respond after a moment Alice pulls back to whisper against my lips

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too" I breath out

"You two seen each other yesterday at school, now get off the floor and stop giving my husband a show" her tone is a playful one. Alice stands to take my hand and sticks her tongue out at Rosalie while dragging me up to her room.

Once we get settled on Alice bed, her sitting in between my legs with my front pressed against her back and my arms around her waist, we relax and talk about trivial things.

"Vic, told me you went shopping today" I say nuzzling her neck

"Mhmm I was thinking about changing my room around, I went to look at new decor" I smile against her skin

"That took you five hours"

"Yes it did, its a very serious matter Bella" I chuckle and kiss the spot where my lips rest, turning to lay my head on shoulder. We sit in our comfortable silence until my phone starts to go off inside of my pocket, begrudgingly I reach in to answer the phone then the scared voice on the other end instantaneously gains my attention.

"Bella?" shes whispering and she sounds terrified, Alice rotates around to face me

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"It's Jake" immediately my heart speeds up

"What do you mean it's Jake" I say slowly trying to control my breathing, Alice running her fingers through my hair trying to keep me calm.

"We were at my house watching tv when he said there was a strange smell nearby and he had to go check it out. I told him not to go and to call you guys but he didn't want to listen! He's been gone for a while Bella, he told me to not move and to call you if he didn't return" I jump up, leaving my shoes and jacket already heading outside

"Ok Ang look, do what Jacob told you okay? Where is the rest of your family?"

"They're in town having bowling night or something, Bella I'm scared" I'm outside getting ready to phase, the rest of the Cullen are here as well as Alice fills them in on what is going on

"I'm sending someone over there to you and they will stay with you awaiting for your parent to come home" I look up into Victoria eyes and she nods before her and Jasper disappear into the forest; I say good-bye to Angela, the transformation already taking place

"Bella, I'm coming with you" I look at Alice, my wolf whines "No I'm coming and you're not going to change my mind" Too focused on Angela ad Jake I nod my head and then take off into the trees, trying to locate Jake through my mind. Behind I can hear Alice, Emmett and Edward running close by

**A/N: Sorry to end it there ! thanks for reading**


	19. Everything in Between

**Disclaimer: Not my characters just my plot  
**

You remember how on my birthday Alice and Angela had a private conversation that they wouldn't tell me or Jake about? Yeah me too, I never got to ask what that was all about and while I'm running blindly through the woods trying to locate my brothers scent I make a mental note to ask them as soon as this is over. Alice, Emmett, Edward and I run to the La Push border where I convey with Alice and the others to keep searching, once they race off in different directions I move deeper into the La Push forest howling to alert the other members to transform, Quil is the first to respond.

**_'Whats going on Bella?'_**

**_'It's Jake, we have to find him' _**I respond, replaying the conversation that I had with Angela in my mind. _  
_

**_'Do you think it was the vampire that we have searched for?' _**I startle slightly at the sound of Jared's voice, unsure of when he joined the link

_**'I'm not sure but that does not matter, once the others have phased get into your groups and patrol the territory. The Cullens are looking on the other side, he has to be around somewhere'** _receiving the affirmative from them both I head back across the border going in the opposite direction of everyone else.

The trees move by me in a blur the surrounding scenery all starts to blend together as I frantically search for Jacob, I haven't heard is voice in the mind link so I know that wherever he is he is still in human form and that makes me all the more worried. Moving past a spot that I'm sure I have crossed before I'm meet with the smell of a vampire, a familiar one; I quickly phase back placing my clothes on my body turning to meet the eyes of Rosalie

"If you are going to stay in wolf form, you need some type of beeping collar for communication" I roll my eye at her remark but otherwise stay silent "We found your brother, well Jasper and Victoria did, he's in bad shape and unconscious follow me" with that I am right behind Rosalie as she speeds through the forest.

We come to a stop maybe five miles away from Angela's house and I mentally scold myself for not stopping by here first, I immediately spot Jake on the ground covered in blood with Carlisle and Esmé by his side. I quickly walk to sit in front of him, looking to Carlisle for an assessment

"He's fine, just wounded, his body is healing fairly quickly and I do not sense any broken bones" I sigh in relief at his words

"That still doesn't explain who could have done this and why" Jaspers voice is tense and I turn to see fire in his eye, if I were to ever be afraid of a vampire Jasper would most definitely be on "do not fuck with" list.

"Whoever it was won't get away with that's for sure!" and I snort in agreement nodding my head at Emmetts words

"We have to think clearly about this situation Emmett, we don't need you or Bella running into something without knowing what we're dealing with" I want to protest but I know that Jasper is right, he seems to be running on military mode and it makes me wonder if he has any experience with this sort of thing.

"Alice, do you see anything" Esmé soft voice brings me out of my murderous mind as I turn to gaze at her kind face, I could not imagine someone like her in a fight. Her words remind that my imprint is here and I'm shocked that her presence is just now registering to my mind

"Ugh, I can't see anything! Because Jacob and Bella are wolves my vision is completely obscured so I don't know what is going to happen" Alice yells out in frustration, I watch her tugging on her short spiky hair pacing back and forth. I want to go to her, to comfort her, let her know it's not her fault but I also do not want to leave Jake's side. I'm grateful of Rosalie placing a hand on Alice shoulder

"Calm down, we will get through this. I'm sure Bella does not blame you" Rosalie moves her gaze towards me and I nod my appreciation

"She is right Alice, I don't blame you for any of this" my soothing tone seems to have an effect on Alice because her pacing stops

"He is starting to wake up" Edwards words reach my ears at the same time that Jacobs heart increases

"Be- Bells?" Jake coughs up; suddenly all attention is once again on him

"Jake, yeah I'm here. Are you okay?" I do my best to keep my voice calm and quiet no matter how much I am freaking out on the inside. Suddenly he springs up, startling everyone as his panicked eyes search around

"Wh- Where is Angela!"

"Jake calm down, she's at home"

"No they, they said that she - if we don't, we have to get to her!" I turn to Victoria asking her a silent question

"I'm sorry Bella, we never made it to her house before we caught his scent" Alice gasp stops my increasing anger as I realize no-one went to protect Angela

"Alice what is it?" I'm at her side instantly waiting for her to return from her vision

"We have to go" then she's gone a blur moving the trees in the direction of Angela's house

"Someone-" I start looking back at Jake

"I got him" Emmett respond placing Jacob on his back. We all take off after Alice arriving at Angela house to find a terrified Alice standing outside of the house, the front door is open behind her and there is an envelope in her hand

"Alice," I say slowly as I cautiously walk towards her "What is that?, where is Ang?" her head snaps up in my direction

"Bella, I , She's gone" and all at once the anger that I had earlier resurfaced along with the one feeling I wish I didn't feel at the moment; fear.

"What do you mean she's gone!" Not giving anyone any time to react I'm in the trees, clothes forgotten in the process of phasing while running deeper in the forest.

"Bella wait!" I ignore the sound of my girlfriends voice, my chest constricting in protest, heading for the Reservation

_**'Bella what's going on did you find Jake?'** _I ignore Seth's question allowing the scenes to fill my head, there is a collective gasp from the pack and I let them see where I am heading

_**'Okay'** _Quil replies '**_We're on our way'_**

**A/N: Review if you have questions  
**


	20. Making Promises

**Disclaimer: Just my plot  
**

**_'What are we going to do?'_**

**_'How is Jake?'_**

**_'C'mon Bella you're the Alpha'_**

**_'Should we split up?'_**

_**'Bella what are we going to tell Angela's parents?'** _

The last question inside of my head caught my attention as I realize that Seth is right, someone did have to inform Ang's parents with some type of explanation of why their daughter would not becoming home tonight

_'**Or maybe any night**' _I growl at Paul stepping towards him, making him back closer to the cliffs edge **_'Chill Bella I'm sorry'_**

_**'You're lucky Jake isn't here otherwise you'd be dead'**  
_

I pace back and forth trying to calm my thoughts down enough so that I can think clearly. '_This is my fault, I shouldn't have let everyone take a break, as soon as our guard was down this happens!' _My thoughts only seem to anger me more and I realize that we are just standing around

'**_Embry, you and Jared will patrol together on the reservation to keep the people safe; Paul, I want the rest of you to patrol the edge of the Forks area, but don't stray to far from each other, if you smell Angela alert the others at once. I'm going back to Forks to the Cullens house to get Jake and find out what happened, as soon as I know I will phase and inform the rest of you okay?' _**

After I get the confirmation that they understand the plan, I sprint in the direction of the Cullen household. I arrive quickly, Alice is already on the porch with Victoria waiting for me, as soon as I am in her sight, Alice is in front of me and before I get the chance to speak she slaps me _**hard**_ and I stare at her in shock

"Why did you run off like that!" I cringe slightly at her condescending tone "You know I can't see you Bella, then I couldn't cross over to the Reservation you can't do that to me! I was so scared that you were going to run off doing something stupid and get yourself killed!" I try to speak to let her know what I was doing but she continued to talk, this time her voice sounds like she is close to a breakdown "Please don't do that to me again"

Alice is in arms sobbing into my neck in the next second, I put my arms around her waist as I stare incredulously at Victoria on what to do. She laughs at my bewildered expression

"It's a vampire mate thing" she shrugs "I'm sure if you weren't so worried about Jacob and Angela, it would be the same feelings for you, if your imprint was in danger" My grip tightens on Alice once I understand what she means

"Shh Alice, it's okay. I'm sorry okay? I just got so angry and scared that I ran off, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I did was tell the Pack of what was going on nothing else, I didn't go looking for the vampire" I keep my voice light with a firm tone, trying to convince Alice that I am really OK. She pulls her head away from my neck and it almost looks like she has tears in her eyes

"Promise me you won't run off again Bella? Please" I cup her face in my hands, making sure she is gazing into my eyes

"I promise, I'm not going to go anywhere" I slowly guide her face towards mine in a slow reassuring kiss, I try my best to pour all of my emotions into this kiss, letting her know that I love her and I'm going to keep my promise. A voice being cleared behind us makes us pull away, our breathing heavy.

"Now that, that's settle Bella please come inside, we have things to discuss" I nod at Carlisle before taking Alice's hand walking inside of the house.

Stepping into the main room I look around at everyone's expressions; Esmé is on the love seat where Carlisle takes his spot next to her placing a comforting arm around her shoulder, she looks concerned and gives me a brief smile. Emmett is standing behind Rosalie, who is seated in a kitchen chair, his face is one of excitement my guess is because of an anticipated fight. I can't decipher the expression on Rosalie face, it's a mixture of anger and.. concern, maybe? But I can't be sure. Jasper and Edward share a look of concentration probably mapping out game plans together.

"Well wolf girl, how did the dog show go?" I give a small smile towards Victoria

"I informed them all of what is going on here in Forks, they are going to keep an eye out in the area for the vampire and Angela, they are to inform me if they are to find anything"

"That's for the best, your brother is upstairs in the shower he should be down shortly" I nod at Carlisle, leading Alice to an empty chair in the corner of the room, I sit down before gently pulling her into my lap

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask her quietly, even though I know the others can hear me. She sighs turning to face me

"I wasn't mad Bella, I was just worried. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I fasten my arms around her waist

"I promise you won't have to find out" I give what I hope to be a comforting smile, then turn my attention to the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs.

**A/N: *shrugs*  
**


	21. The Games

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Relief floods through me as I gaze at my brother. Jacob looks a lot better than before, his wounds are healed and he is cleaner; from what I can tell he has on Jasper's clothes, as they seem closer in body build. The tense expression on his face however, does nothing to soothe the fear I have for Angela. Jake seems completely distraught, his fist clenching in and out while he is descending the steps, the white envelope inside of his hand crumbling at the will of his anger. _The note Alice had from earlier  
_

"Jake" His head snaps up, his eyes gazing at me as if for the first time he recognizes that I am here

"Jake, are you okay?" it takes several seconds before he responds with a slight nod. Continuing down the stairs Jacob stops at the bottom, eyes roaming over everyone. Out the corner of my eye I see Alice give Jasper a nod, then Jake's shoulders start to slump and I understand what she was asking for him to do. Carlisle is the one to address Jacob next

"Jacob, would you be okay with explaining what happened now that Bella is here?" Carlisle voice is coaxing trying to persuade Jake to speak. We sit in silence for what feels like hours before actually getting a response.

"Angela and I were watching a movie when I smelt a vampire close by, at first I thought it was one of the Cullens because you know it is technically your land. But the scent started to get closer and it was really unbearable, I also didn't recognize it so I told Angela to stay there so I could check it out and to call you if there was anything to happen to me." he takes a deep breath before proceeding

"Well when I got outside I couldn't smell anything anymore so I shrugged it off thinking maybe I was just tired, next thing I know I'm being thrown into the woods by something hard, I didn't even have a chance to phase before it was throwing me around"

"Was it a vampire?" Jasper inquires

"That's the thing I have no idea what it was, it was unfamiliar to me. Anyway, after it had its fun it leaned to whisper in my ear '**Say good-bye to your girlfriend'**" Jake glances up at our faces "I remember waking up and seeing you next."

"What about the envelope?" I ask nodding my head in the direction of the balled up piece of paper in his hand

"I found it on the couch when I walked into the house" Alice looks at Jake "I didn't read it because I thought it would be for you"

"I read the stupid thing, and it makes no fucking sense!" I feel Jasper sending out another wave of calm at Jake's sudden anger. Carlisle stands taking a step toward him

"Perhaps we can all read it and decipher it together" I can tell by the expression on his face that Carlisle is extremely curious about what the note contains, he reaches his hand for the envelope waiting for Jacob to hand it over. Jacob glances at me and after my confirmation he hands the note to Carlisle who began to read it aloud.

_Hello friends  
_

_My partner and I have an announcement, you've been chosen to take part in my REVENGE CHALLENGE  
_

___O_ne of you ruined my greatest accomplishment. Can you guess who?  


_Now you all will join my game  
_

_Here's some tips:  
_

_No gifts can be used  
_

_Sacrifices will be useless  
_

_ You have to guess who I really want and when you do we will trade the girl.__  
_

_Only two guesses are allowed  
_

_If you do not participate, the girl will die  
_

_ Signed T.W.B. Arthur  
_

_P.S. You have two weeks for the first guess, hurry before my partner gets bored  
_

We sit in complete silence once Carlisle has finished reading the note, each contemplating the meaning. I am doing my best to control my anger while Alice rubs circles on my arm _How the fuck could this be a game to someone? This is completely ridiculous. _Each member of the Cullen household holds a pensive expression, Emmett is the first on to break the tense silence

"So..does anyone know who this Arthur character is?" I glance at him meeting his confused gaze, shaking my head in reply

"I have no idea, I've never heard of him"

"It doesn't matter who he is! That bastard has Angela, and I'm going to murder him" I give Jasper a pleading look when Jake's shaking become fierce

"Jacob, I understand that you are angry and want to rescue Angela, but if we do not stop to take the time and think we could fall into a trap and someone else may be put in danger"

"Jasper is right Jake, we have to calm down"

"What? How can you sit there all calm while your best friend is taking by some deranged physco! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He takes a step closer and I push Alice off of my lap. I stand squaring up to him

"I do care, which is exactly why I'm thinking clearly, I refuse to rush out into a situation that might get her killed!" my shaking along with me volume increases, my anger rising at Jacobs insinuations, before I lose control and phase Emmett steps in grabbing Jake and leading him outside. I feel soft cool hands on my face directing my vision below me

"Hey, it's okay he didn't mean it that way. He's just angry is all, calm down" I look into Alice's honey colored eyes slowly feeling myself gain control; I nod at her wrapping my arms around her waist burying my face in her hair inhaling her addicting scent.

"We all need to think carefully on this situation, a plan must be made" I raise my head at the sound of Carlisle turning in his direction "Jasper we're going to need you to go over all the possibilities that you can, we need to find out who this Arthur is" Jasper gives him an understanding look then disappears upstairs

"Edward, I want you and Emmett to survey the area to make sure that whatever we are dealing with isn't close by. Rosalie can you go to Angela's house with Esmé to help her with a cover story, Alice you can go with Bella and Jacob to alert the council members of what is going on, along with our decision to assist in the situation. I'm going to call some friends before I have to go in for work."

Everyone leaves the room with their assigned tasks leaving me and Alice alone inside the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks questioning me softly

"Yeah, I'll be fine. C'mon let's get Jake so we can go.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**


	22. Falling into Perfection

**Disclaimer: I own an overweight turtle, nothing else**

It's been exactly 2 day, 14 hours, and 35 minutes since Angela has disappeared, these days have been full of stress and pain, I would have rather gone through phasing for the first time all over again. Jacob doesn't talk to anyone anymore, he's either patrolling or in his room alone; sometimes at night I can hear him cry but I have no idea what to say to him, if it were Alice I would be devastated. Tonight is my turn to patrol with Alice and Edward on their land, Quil and Paul are on the Reservation, I am currently outside of Angela house listening to her parents cry for maybe the hundredth time today. I pace back and forth outside in the trees surrounding there home wanting so badly to go in and tell them the truth, tell them that I am doing everything in my power to get my best friend home safely but I know that I can't do that.

There wasn't much of a lie that Esme and Rosalie could come up with to explain the sudden disappearance of their daughter, they were given as much of the truth as possible, unfortunately in order for this to not be made public news Seth and I had to let Charlie in on the 'family secret'

_Alice, Jacob and I made our way to La Push once we left the Cullen household, after reading the note to the Council members along with the rest of the pack Old Quil thought of a way to keep this all a secret from the rest of Forks_

"_Isabella, you and your brothers need to advise the Webbers to not tell any other officer other than Chief Swan. You are to also tell him of the pack as well as the Cullen's, convince your father to persuade Angela's family in keeping this quiet" I stand up from my place beside Sue nodding my understanding at him_

"_Yes sir" I look to Sue with the question in my eyes_

"_Yes, bring Seth. He can demonstrate while you and I talk with your father" _

It honestly sounded like a good plan at first; Sue thought that Charlie would take the news in stride and accept what we were. Having him pass out in the back yard was not a part of the plan.

_Once we arrived at the house Seth went out into the yard to phase, he was to stay hidden in the trees until the exact moment we needed him. I walked into the kitchen with Sue following asking Charlie to come with us to the back, we had something important to tell him._

"_Alright Bells, we're back here now what is this about?" his gruff voice sounded tired as he took a sip from his beer_

"_Well Dad, you see...there's umm something we've been keeping from you" __**Maybe not the best words to use Bella**__ I mentally scold myself at the worried expression on Charlie's face_

"_No dad, it's nothing bad you see it's more umm" I turn to look at Sue pleadingly _

"_Charlie, what Bella is trying to say is that the kids have discovered that the Quileute legends are not exactly legends" Charlie gazes at Sue his expression morphing into one of confusion_

"_Sue, what's going on? What do you mean they are true?"_

"_Dad, I think it's better if we just show you instead" I call out to Seth once I have Charlies attention. Seth steps out of the trees slowly trying not to startle Charlie _

"_What the hell is that!" he yells out taking a step back, dropping his beer can onto the ground, Mom goes over to comfort him_

"_Charlie it's okay, that would be your youngest son" Charlie turns to her with an incredously face _

"_Sue are you crazy that is not a child!"_

"_Dad no, she is telling the truth that is Seth I can do it too" I take a step back away from my parents, letting out a huge breathe before I phase. The familiar feeling quickly takes over my body, I briefly hear Sue yell out Charlie name then I'm standing on all fours in front of them_

'_**Um Bella, I think dad passed out'**__ I look over to Seth before gazing back at my father to see him on the ground with Sue next to him_

My thoughts are interrupted by the rustling of leaves and the familiar smell of Victoria behind me

"You're off of guard duty pup, its feeding time" I give a small growl towards her "Yeah, yeah I know. Just go so Alice can feed you, Esme has pretty much been cooking all day" I stride deeper into the trees, phasing and returning to meet Victoria outside of Angelas house

"You going to be here by yourself?" I ask, she waves me off replying

"I'll be okay, Rosalie should be showing up after her hunt anyway" I nod at her running my fingers through my hair

"Carlisle find out anything about this Arthur guy yet?" Victoria shakes her head jumping in a nearby tree

"No not yet, he's called everyone he knows, done the research and still nothing. We're running out of ideas" I sit on the ground in front of her swinging legs

"Are you sure that none of you have ever heard of him"

"Nope, you know we would tell you if we had Bells" I sigh, standing back up dusting myself off

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried" she jumps down from the branch landing in front of me

"We're going to find her Bella, everything is going to be fine" I give a small smile at her encouraging words "Now go to your girl, I know she's waiting for you" I nod then turn jogging towards the Cullen home

BMExx

When I arrive outside of the house, it's eerily quiet the only thing alerting me that someone is inside is the sweet scent of my imprint along with the delicious smell of home cooked pasta. I walk to the front door taking deep breaths to slow down my heart rate; I lightly knock twice waiting for Alice to answer the door. After what seems like hours but actually was only a couple of seconds, the door opens revealing my beautiful girlfriend in all of her perfection. She is wearing a tight black blouse along with a dark midnight blue skirt showing off her smooth pale legs extending down to a pair of black 4 inch heels. Even with the added height Alice stops short just below my nose and I smile at her attempt.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come inside?" the question breaks me out of my thoughts, my blush rising on my face

"Oh yea-" I clear my throat "I mean yes" Alice giggles lightly at my stutter shutting the door behind me.

"Esme made you dinner, it's your favorite Italian dish" speaking over her shoulder as she saunters in the direction of the kitchen swaying her hips in a teasing manner "Stop staring and c'mon Bella"

Once again I clear my throat quickly following behind her

"So where is everybody?" I question stepping into the kitchen

"Carlisle is out with Esme at an event, Victoria and Rosalie are on site at Angela's and the boys are hunting in the mountains, they need bigger prey to keep their energy up" I 'hmm' taking at seat at the table

"That means that we have the house to ourselves…" I trail off glancing at the plate in front of me, Alice sits in the seat across from me handing me a fork, I smile in thanks digging in.

"Yes we do, I thought that we could use some stress free time together. We're never alone anymore" I swallow the food in my mouth hurriedly ready to apologize for being so busy "No Bella I'm not saying it's your fault, I understand I just wanted one peaceful night"

I finish my food off quickly grabbing Alice pulling her on my lap.

"Okay, well I promise to make this night all about you" I run my hand across her face, using the other to cup her hip

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" I guide her face towards me our lips meeting in the middle. Our lips move in synch with one other and I moan when Alice's tongue comes in contact with my bottom lip.

"Wait, wait lets go upstairs" I say against her mouth, I feel her nod standing up I take her hand following her to her bedroom.

When we reach inside of the room our kissing resumes, I walk to the bed sitting at the edge Alice straddling my legs once more. My hands have a mind of their own traveling up and down her body stopping to grip certain parts, I try to control myself I really do but with Alice moans in my ear and her hands feverishly tugging at my hair all my control goes flying out the window. I pull away gasping for air, I grasp the bottom of her shirt looking into her eyes seeking her permission after I receive a confirmation I lift the shirt off her body tossing it to the side. One by one each article of clothing is removed from both of our bodies until we are completely naked

"You're so beautiful" I whisper to Alice trailing a hand down the front side of her body, I gaze at her form my eyes lingering on her flawless breast just the right size with her dark rose red nipples, my eyes continue their journey stopping only for her charming smooth mound, I inhale deeply smelling her arousal in the air. I grab Alice hand moving back onto the bed pulling her on top of me in the center of the bed and we fall into each other. It is complete perfection.

**A/N: **..**Bye!**


	23. Reviewing the Suspects

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

**A/n: This is my longest chapter so yeah… oh and RATED M below**

I smile in thanks as Alice walks out of the bathroom, taking the glass from her hands. I take a sip of the water glancing at her standing next to me only wearing an open white robe casually hanging off her shoulders, my eyes travel down her collarbone to her naked breast and I forcefully stop my eyes from going lower. Clearing my throat I glance back up to see a knowing smirk on my lovers face and I roll my eyes in response, placing the cup on the floor beside me I grab Alice's hand pulling her closer to stand in between my legs. I look up into her eyes

"Do you think it was the wrong time for this to happen?" her head is shaking before I finish my question

"No, we love each other and it's good to keep a sense of happiness even in a time of despair, it helps to insure you don't lose yourself" I nod slowly at her reasoning still unsure

"There is a family meeting happening later on today after school" I groan my head falling forward to rest on her toned stomach.

"Do we have to?" I breathe out against her skin "With everything going on I don't think my parents would mind too much and you've gone through it many times before" I wait for her to remind me that we need to maintain our grades but when I don't get a retort I glance up to see Alice with her eyes closed while she breaths deeply in and out of her mouth.

"Alice? Alice what's wron-?" I stop myself when her usually golden eyes open to reveal a darker amber color instead

"Bella, we're going to be extremely late if you don't stop" the confusion lasts a couple of seconds before I realize that my mouth is very close to her core and she can probably feel the words as they leave my mouth. Looking back up at Alice I smirk pulling her closer

"What if I don't want to go at all?" I say deliberately trying to make sure she can feel the words, her body shudders in response and I smile in accomplishment.

"Bella we really need to" the sentence falls short at her sudden gasp at me pushing the robe off of her shoulders

"Shhh" winking I run my fingers down her collarbone stopping to gently tug at one of her rose nipples I don't stay there however, my hands continuing their journey skipping the spot that I know Alice needs me to be to grab her thighs spreading them farther apart the scent of her arousal fills the air and I groan as I inhale, memories from last night entering mind _I can only imagine just how she taste_

"I think I found something a little better than first period, don't you think?" I ask leaning forward to bring my mouth to her chest; I halt there letting my breath harden her nipples into pebbles waiting for her reply.

"Alice" I get a small moan in response "Is that a yes" advancing I quickly swipe my tongue across her skin; her body jerks in response in addition my fingers start to travel up her thighs to her mound, I bypass her slick hole placing my middle and index finger on her clit.

"If you want to go to school though I can just stop" I pause planning to extract my hand away from her body, a small pale hands grasp my wrist tightly stopping me

"Bella I swear if you sto-" Alice words are once again cut off instead replaced with a deep moan, my fingers are on her throbbing clit for a small amount of time then I'm inside her warmth with the same two fingers. I move unhurriedly at first pumping in and out enjoying the sensation of Alice around me

"Fas-, Faster!" Alice pleads through another moan, I don't look up but I comply with her request my gaze transfixed on watching her body swallow my fingers. The speed of my digits increase, Alice's hand comes to my shoulders her nails digging into my skin; I hiss from the slightly dull pain never stopping my movements.

"Shit, Alice"

My thumb transfers up to her clit rubbing circles on the tiny nub then Alice's legs give out. I hastily use my left hand to tighten the grip on her hips pulling her onto my lap not once stopping my rhythm, after a moment I feel Alice start to tighten around my fingers. Moans are fills the air the grip on my shoulders becomes almost too much but I'm too into everything that is Alice to worry, I increase my tempo then bringing my mouth back to her chest I bite down on her nipple adding another finger. That's all it takes as Alice is coming all over my hands her scream of my name making me smile through the pain in my back.

**BMExx**

I place the rest of my books in my locker shutting it then turn to walk to the library for detention. Apparently giving Alice an orgasm this morning did not get me out of going to school and with all of the unexcused absences, coming three periods late today equaled two days of after school detention. I sigh when I turn the corner to stand in front of the library doors, _this is going to suck, _pushing the doors open I glance around spotting to my surprise Emmett among the other four students in detention today, walking to Mr. Banner I sign in on the sheet on the table he is standing behind placing my cell phone in the box, I take my seat at the table across from Emmett nodding at him.

"I have a meeting today but I expect you all to remain quiet and behave as if I were here" at this moment I am strangely reminded of _The Breakfast Club_ but I decide not to voice this "If the hour is up before I return you shall come to my office to gather your phones and leave" Mr. Banner exits after his mini speech and I sigh again putting my feet on top of the table turning to face Emmett

"What you in for?"

"Newton was hitting on Rosalie so before she could kill him, I stood up in the middle of class shouting about his small dick" I fall back in the chair laughing at the unexpected answer

"Oh my God, are you fucking serious?" I ask later once I'm fully seated again

"Yup, I thought it was hilarious! Dr. Lee didn't though"

"Yeah, I bet" I shake my head at him looking out the window towards the parking lot

"Why are you here" I glance back at Emmett blushing at the reason for me being here today

"Oh, I um you know just late and stuff" I mumble the last part keeping my eyes on anything but him

"You mean having sex with Alice?" my blush intensifies at his outburst

"Emmett!" he breaks out into laughter and I'm sure it has something to do with the horrified expression on my face

"Whoa Bells there is no shame it's all natural" my blush doesn't decrease but I breathe out the breath I didn't know I was holding as he lowers his voice.

Nothing more was said after that, we have been in detention for about 35 minutes my mind wandering around mostly on thoughts about Alice. I scan the library at the other students, 2 of which are sleeping, my gaze continuing on until it lands on Emmett again. I stare at him in his black fitted sweater pale skin and his always prominent muscles, looking closely I could see the faint mark of what looks like a scar underneath his shirt on his chest; there are three marks and I briefly wonder if he had gotten them before becoming a vampire.

"Hey Emmett" I softly call out, interrupting him from reading whatever book he was holding

"Yeah" his eyes meet mine

"How did you become a vampire?" I tried to think of a better way to ask but came up empty; the small smile on Emmett's face lets me know that I did not offend him however.

"Rosalie saved me" by the amusement in his eyes I guess my expression is betraying my surprise "I was born 1915 in Tennessee, my younger brothers and I were out hunting in the woods, I don't remember how I ended up by myself but I had. I remember seeing the bear before he saw me" I gasp as I realize where this story is heading, Emmett continues ignoring my sound

"I tried to leave I did but I guess the bear was already angry, he charged in my direction as soon as he spotted me, I knew it was pointless but I ran anyway. I didn't get far before he attacked. There was so much pain all I could think about was 'Maybe this is payback for all the animals I had hunted' I laid there while he dug into me accepting my fate" The glazed look in Emmett's eyes exits; he shifts to stare in my eyes the normal Emmett grin returning "Rose came by before the bear had a chance to finish me off, she carried me 100 miles to Carlisle so he could change me"

I sit there digesting his words, Rosalie who I thought to be such an ice queen carried a bleeding human 100 miles to save his life, and I couldn't seem to process it.

"It was happily ever after that?" I question him, he shakes his head chuckling

"Nothing is ever that easy with Rosalie, after what happened to her it took some time but I got through to her. She's my world and I would do anything for her, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here" I open mouth to question what happened to her but once again he is shaking his head "Sorry Bella-Bear that's her story to tell" I nod in understanding

Arriving outside to the parking lot Rosalie is waiting for Emmett in her cherry red BMW, she has on dark sunglass and I glance curiously at the sky wondering if Forks weather had changed. The window is down when she yells out

"Edward and Jasper are with Alice at Angela's, your brothers are waiting for you at our house"

"Okay!" I respond watching Emmett enter the car, I smile at the kiss he plants on her cheek then they're off speeding down the streets _Charlie's going to pull them over one day. _Mounting my bike I make my way to Angela's house to pick up my world.

**BMExx**

I park my bike behind Rosalie's car stepping off next running my hands through my hair

"You know, just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you don't need to wear a helmet anymore" I roll my eyes at Alice walking to the porch

"Yeah well I could say the same thing to you" I retort, wincing at the slap received on the back of my head and the door opening with mutual occurrence. Rubbing the back of my head I sigh at Alice innocent look, rotating to face Victoria's predatory grin.

"Well, well puppy looks like you're being trained like the bear in there" she says pointing her thumb towards Emmett on the couch, who is booming with laughter, playing videos games with Seth.

"Whatever Fire-head" I mumble out stepping past her into the living room, I survey the room only seeing Emmett, Seth, Rosalie, and Esme I spin back to Victoria "Where is Jacob and Carlisle"

"Carlisle is on his way home from the hospital now and I'm not sure where Jacob is" she shrugs before walking to sit next to Esme.

"The angry one is outback reading the letter again"

"Rosalie!" Esme shouts giving Rose a disapproving look, Rosalie replies with a shrug of her own going back to her magazine. Alice lightly pushes me in the direction of the backdoor walking in step behind me. I find Jake as Rosalie said outside on the ground staring at the worn out piece of paper, he's probably read it over a thousand times now however I understand his obsession.

"Jake" I hesitantly call out "Jake you still with me?" it sounds like I'm joking but I'm completely serious, since Angela's disappearance he hasn't really been with us 100%

"Yeah Bells, I'm fine" his voice is rough maybe from crying but I sigh in relief at his answer. Looking at Alice I silently ask her for alone time with him, she nods kissing my lips quickly before returning inside.

"How did the search go?" I say plopping down beside him

"Nothing, Paul and Embry say that they've searched all day and since Claire is sick Quil is pretty useless today" I nod at him bringing momentary silence

"Jake, you're going to have to go to school if you want to graduate" I see him tense up out the corner of my eye "I know you don't want to but you need to take your mind off of this, we're going to figure it out. In the meantime though what happens when Angela come backs and you have to repeat your senior year, she'll kill you you know" I try to say the last part jokingly but I already know what's going to be his answer

"Bella" he sighs "We've been through this, I refuse to go back there until I know she's safe" I don't push it in fear of him getting angry

"Okay, okay fine. At least go see Mom and Dad, they haven't seen you since Friday, they're starting to get worried" I look up into my brother's unhappy and depressed eyes and I can see he is beginning to become hopeless, I rest my hand on his shoulder "Please just visit them, I promise you we will find her" Jacob departs without any words to me and I pray he is going to see our parents.

Once I hear him on his bike or maybe mine I'm not sure, I release a huge breathe of air lying back onto the grass. I remain in the spot until Alice ventures out to find me

"Bella?" I raise my hand in acknowledgement but remain unmoving "Are you okay" I open my eyes not noticing that they were closed to see her face hovering mine.

"I feel miserable Alice, I mean here I am going to school joking with Emmett and Victoria having sex with you and Jake is fucking heartbroken. She was my best friend and I'm acting like she didn't mean anything to me! Not that I regret what we did it's just it doesn't seem fair when all I want is Jake to have the same happiness, I feel like the worse damn twin in the world. I just want it all to go back to how it was things were so much better before we phased; they were just a normal human couple worried about prom and test now she might not come back" I pause at my words

"Oh God Alice what if we can't find her! He gave us two weeks and we've spent three days getting absolutely nowhere, I won't be able to live with myself if that happens, I would lose both Ang and Jacob. I couldn't live with that Alice, I swear I'd rather die instead" I don't notice the tears streaming down my face previously to Alice wiping them away.

"Shh, Bella its okay everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this I know we will" Alice pulls me into a sitting position resting her forehead on mine. "It's going to be fine Bella" her hands are running all over my face trying to soothe me. The wave of calmness released by the newly arrived Jasper does the trick.

"Alice, Victoria and Edward are ready to go hunting, Seth and Esme are taking guard at Angela's" at his words I look to notice that Alice's eyes are darker than usually

"Jazz, tell them to go without me I can go later" I shake my head beating him to argue

"No, Alice you need to go with them, it's safer that way and I'll be okay" I say trying to control my breathing

"Are you sure?" I smile in what I hope to be a reassuring way

"Yeah I'm fine" I kiss her cheek, standing up taking her hand leading her to the door where Victoria is waiting

"We won't be gone for more than an hour Alice, c'mon" Once they exit I spin around to Jasper

"Thanks for that" gesturing to the ground where Alice and I were sitting

"It's no problem at all" he drawls "I was actually hoping to speak with you" I'm sure he can feel the waves of shock running off of me; not that there is anything wrong with Jasper it's just that we have never really talked to each other. Nonetheless I nod seating myself on the back rail giving Jasper my full attention

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Victoria has taken to form a very close bond with you" I go to interrupt hoping he is not accusing me of cheating but he holds his hand up in protest "And Alice loves you more than anything"

"I love her too, she's everything" I reply instantly feeling as if I need to reaffirm this information

"I know that you do Bella I am not questioning that, I love every member of my family Bella and with my power along with my eyes I can tell that they each care deeply for you, even Rosalie, but Victoria and Alice are the most important people to me" Jasper stares in my eyes and I'm hoping he sees the confusion reflected in mine. "Earlier you said that you would rather die than to see your brother or Angela hurt and while I understand completely and 100 percent what you mean these are things you should not voice out loud

"The moment those words left your lips Alice as well as Victoria felt panic and distress, you wouldn't have noticed because you were too busy panicking yourself but you must understand something." Jaspers eyes return to face the forest "Losing you would kill Alice and Victoria, in turn this would affect me and the entire family, so if this does turn out to a worst case scenario you need to make sure that you think smart before making any rash decisions" I take a moment to process Jaspers words looking at the light rain that is beginning to fall.

"I understand, I didn't think how my actions would affect the people around me" he places his hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze

"It is alright, I would do the same for any of my family member I would just never verbalize anything in front of Victoria or Alice. Alice was the first person to ever believe in me and she brought me to Victoria, I owe all of this to her really" a moment of silence passes when a question enters my mind.

"How did you and Alice meet? She told me she found you a slight amount of time after she had woken up alone but that's all she said" Jasper shows a rare smile glancing at the sky

"I was in the civil war" _Well I wasn't expecting that "_I was great at my job being a solider it was my only love back then, one night I was traveling where I came across three beautiful women"

"Vampires?" he nods at my question

"One was named Maria; she was building a vampire army and thought I would be the perfect trainer and commander. I was always a gentleman having grown up in southern Texas and I guess my compassion carried with me to my vampire life, I did what she told me because I thought what we had was love but after understanding my gift more I came to realize she was only using me for my abilities to lead. I would train her newborn army and get rid of anyone inadequate for the job" I gaze at Jasper as the rain increases to see the same glazed over look Emmett had on his face.

"I couldn't keep doing it, I could everything they felt while I took away their life, human and vampire both all of it was unbearable. Once I realized that what Maria had for me wasn't love I left never once looking back; Alice found me sometime later '_**I've been waiting for you'**_ I didn't know why but I accepted her words immediately '_**I'm sorry ma'am' 'Well let's go then our future isn't here' **_I followed her without any question. She lead me to Cullens, we walked right into the house Alice declaring that we were moving to Canada, Victoria found us five days later"

"I was lost looking for my place in this world" I snap my head around to Victoria stepping from behind the trees

"I told her he was inside waiting for her" Alice speaks up next coming immediately to my side, grabbing my hand causing me to stand up

"I walked in to see him standing there" I stare back at Victoria and Jasper who were staring intently at each other

"She was everything I needed to complete me" For the first time since I've known them, I really gazed at the two who seemed so different but in that moment looked so perfect for each other. Alice tugs my hand leading me inside. I understood I felt like we were intruding on their moment.

**A/N: I realized that there hasn't been too much Alice/Bella time in this fic even though it's an Alice & Bella fic so from now on every chapter will have at least one private scene with just the two of them. Unless it's from an um...special POV…**

**P.S. How did I do with that lemon thing? I thought it was horrible but it's your call if I should every try that again**


	24. Could This Be It?

Alice and I took a seat on the couch closest to door, the rest of the family gathered around the room waiting for Carlisle to speak. He waited for Jasper and Victoria to join us, clearing his throat he began to speak.

"I have gone through every possible detail of the letter and contacted many acquaintances but I have come at a standstill. No one seems to know of an Arthur, I fear that if we want to find Angela that we may have to participate in this game or contact The Volturi" as soon as the words leave Carlisle's lips there is a mixture of raised voices erupted in the room

"No way Carlisle that will only cause problems!"

"Surely, there must be another way"

"I'm not placing Bella or her family in danger like that"

"Umm, who is The Volturi?" I smile grateful at my younger brother for bringing up the question surfacing in my mind, everyone pauses to look at mine and Seth's confused expression turning to Carlisle once more

"Oh yes I forgot that your people know nothing about our Vampire laws" _Vampire what now? _I'm sure that Carlisle can see the skepticism on my face, he smile gently in return

"See, while there are no direct authorities running around arresting vampires for committing crimes there are certain rules we must abide by, the most important being not informing humans of our existence. In Italy there is a group of Vampires who enforce this notion, as the largest and utmost powerful group of vampires on the planet, somewhat the royal family of our kind. The three main rulers are Aro, Marcus and Caius; they address anything considered a threat to their world with fierce and decisive action, killing anyone, human or vampire, if necessary. The guard that follows their rule is a force not to be tampered with" I stay in my thoughts a moment happy that everyone is giving us time to process this

"So the pack is, do we.." I trail off hoping he understands where I am going.

"Yes, well we consider the pack not a part of this rule; you are after all another supernatural creature"

"But if they were to come here?"

"Despite what is rumored The Volturi are not evil beings, they will not come to attack your tribe unless giving the proper motive" I quickly glance at Emmett hearing his snort of disbelief.

"Carlisle do you really think it is wise to inform them of the situation at hand? I do not believe Aro will care enough to assist when it comes to the life of a human"

"You may be correct Jasper, but I'm not sure what else we can try" there is a mutual agreement to Carlisle's words, there is nothing else that we can do

"Maybe one of you knew this Arthur guy as a human" my head snaps in the direction of Jacob and Embry standing in the doorway. _I didn't hear them arrive_

As if reading my thought Jake answers "We ran in wolf form, took the back woods. So what do you think Dr. could that be a possibility?" I turn back to Carlisle awaiting his response

"Well yes, I suppose this could be true though I do not recall an Arthur from my past life, do any of you?" The question is directed toward the Cullen family but my eyes travel straight to Alice; she wouldn't know and I can see the frustration growing in her eyes, I immediately grab her hand in a comforting manner.

"Is there a way to search missing person's reports?" my question startles everyone out of their stupor, I blush as everyone's attention is on me, I can feel Alice's gaze fixed upon my face.

"I just mean that, since Alice cannot remember her past maybe this Arthur guy was looking for her as a human and they have some connection" I finish my thoughts mumbling the last part afraid that it sounds like a dumb idea, the reassuring squeeze applied to my hand however gives a small amount of confidence. Everyone agrees that this may be the next course of action to take, Jasper informs the rest of the family to keep thinking of their past just in case. Once the meeting is over I kiss Alice good-bye, going out to grab my bike, I have to drop it off at the house before my patrol tonight.

**A/N: it's short but it serves a purpose**


	25. Understanding

**Disclaimer: Only on the storyline**

**A/N: Not many people review this but I want to say thanks to the ones who do, you're awesome! Anyway on with the show….**

**Unknown POV**

_Look at them all plotting with what to do with me. They just don't understand this game is important and they're not playing fair. __**SHE **__was everything to me, she had the potential to help me succeed and it all changed because __**HE **__ruined it all, they're going to pay both of them and I will get her back.._

**"Maybe one of you knew this Arthur guy as a human"**

_Sigh not as a human, when will they understand to just play the game_

**"I just mean that, since Alice cannot remember her past maybe this Arthur guy was looking for her as a human and they have some connection"**

_They think this is about __**HER? **__No! I will not have them destroying my plans all of my work will not be ruined because they decide to focus on __**that that BITCH; **__she is not the one I want. _

"Don't do it" _why is he here? _"I understand your frustration but we must stick to the plan" _he doesn't understand no one ever does._

"But they're not playing the game!"

"We will convince them to play, but you need to step away" _he's making me angry, I need to kill something "_Calm down!" _I could kill him it would only take a second. I shake my head No I still need him_

"Very well, what do you suggest we do?" _Maybe I'll hunt a young girl or kill the one we already have…_

"Let's leave them an offer they cannot ignore"

"Fine but where is girl?" _why is she __**alone?**_

"Where she's always been, terrified in the darkness; I can tell she is starting to give up hope though, it's very amusing" _Indeed_

"Who do we seek out, oh brilliant one?"

"The dog" _**which dog**__….no matter I grin brightly_

"Time to play fetch"

* * *

Who do you think he wants?


	26. Time to Fight

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline and photos from the greatest Pink concert ever.**

**A/N: Read the one at the bottom!**

I huff loudly, walking in the house to the TV room falling back onto the couch, I'm completely exhausted. Glancing up at the clock on the wall it's 1:25 a.m. I've patrolled for six hours, the house is quiet and I can only hear my parents sleeping in their room upstairs. Seth and Jake aren't home, I take my cell out of my pocket to call them but the battery is dead; with a sigh I pull myself up heading to my room. Placing my phone on the charger then grabbing my clothes I head to the bathroom for a much-needed hot shower.

When I arrive in my room, wearing only a wife beater and my blue basketball shorts, I halt at the unfamiliar vampire scent that enters my noise. I crouched down prepared for an attack when I spot a tattered t-shirt on my bed, inhaling the smell I stiffen when Angela's scent enters my nose. I began to walk closer, seeing the shirt with scratch marks and blood on it as well as an envelope inside of the sleeve, taking a deep breath I reach out to grab the letter. Hesitating slightly I release another breath before opening it

_Greetings wolf it seems you do not understand the concept of this game_

_As you can see my partner is getting bored with your friend _

_So because of his impatience the rules have changed_

_You have five days left_

_Only one guess allowed_

_Find us and decide before we start finding more players_

_James_

I read the words on the page over and over, my grip on the paper tightening at my increasing anger, trying to sift through my thoughts.

_**What did he do to Angela? **_

_**Who the FUCK is James?**_

_**Only five more days.**_

_**How are we supposed to find this bastard!**_

I'm so focused on the note that I don't notice Sue coming into the room until she is waving her hand in front of my face

"Bella, are you okay?" her concerned voice brings me back to reality and I blink looking into her eyes

"Mom, where is Jake and Seth" my words are slow, I feel as if I'm working on autopilot

"They went down to La Push last night. Why is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just- I need to speak with them now" Sue shakes her head

"Bella it's two o'clock in the morning, you've been gone all day what you need to do is sleep. I know you're worried about Angela but both you and Jacob need to take a break"

"No, Mom you don't understand! I have to now we're running out of time and I can't let anything happen to Angela, I just can't" by now I'm sobbing into Sue's shoulder as she gently pulls me down to her rubbing circles on my back.

"Shh okay, okay don't cry. First thing in the morning you can go down there, just please for tonight rest. You need to keep your energy" I look into Sue's pleading eyes, the same ones as Jake, nodding slowly I try to control my breathing standing straight up.

"I will" a kiss on the cheek later she's gone back to her room while I'm left standing in the middle of my room. I grab my cell phone of off my dresser dialing the one person tied to my heart.

"Bella? What's wrong shouldn't you be sleep"

"Alice" I croak out my voice is still scratchy from my crying "Can you come over"

"I'm on my way" I put the phone waiting for her on my bed

* * *

I awake to an empty bed, I knew I would, Alice said she would go to inform her family of the letter as soon as I fell asleep. Deciding not to get dressed today, I add a bra and replace my wife beater with a black t-shirt, throwing on my shoes I grab my phone, leather jacket then hop on my bike for the drive to the Reservation.

"Isabella, come in everyone is gathered inside" I nod at Old Quil walking inside his house to see the council members, including my mom and the pack. My eyes travel over all of them my gaze stopping on a shaking and half-dressed 14-year-old Brady Fuller, I glance back at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

"He phased this morning, I was going to call you but Mom said you'd be coming down anyway" I stare back at the young confused boy, shaking my head I take a seat next to Embry and Jake. _I'll deal with that later._

"Your mother tells us there is something you need to share" I stiffen remembering the letter I found last, turning to look at Jake I whisper to him

"Don't get angry okay?" clearing my throat I address the rest of the room. "Last night when I finished patrolling I went to find that the vampire or whatever it is we're dealing with had been inside of my room. He left Angela shirt covered with blood and scratch marks" my eyes dart to Jake's shaking form "and a note changing the rules of his game and to notify me that we only have five days left" Growls and gasps fill the room once I finish my sentence and Jake exits through the backdoor I can hear him shift quickly "One more thing, it was signed by a completely different person this time"

"What does that mean?" Instead of answering Quil, I pull the wrinkled letter out of my pocket handing it to him. I nod for him to read it, before I go follow Jake outside.

Instead of joining him I patiently wait in the back for his return; Seth comes by a moment later with clothes for him. Once he's calm Jacob signals for Seth to bring him the clothes,_ I know we're twins and all but there are just some things I don't need to know about my brother_, when a dressed Jacob comes to stand in front of me.

"What do we do now?"

"We're going on the offensive, everything has changed now" I try to keep my voice as firm as I can, wanting Jake to know that we are going to fix this.

"We have to get her back Bells" I'm faced again with Jake's broken tone and I clench my fist to stay focused.

"I know. I'm splitting us up inversely with the Cullens as well, no matter how much Paul and Rosalie may dislike it. Today there will be training in the clearing the groups will be chosen then; we're not waiting for this asshole anymore. We're going to him"

"Let's go then!" I rotate around at the sound of Paul's voice; the rest of the pack is also standing at the door nodding their heads. Smiling I turn back to Jake

"Let's go"

**BMExx**

"We have one new wolf to join; Brady is extremely young only 14, so he will not be participating in the actual training. But the rest of us will, I'm guessing Jasper will take over from here" I address my vampires family, spinning around I address the pack "And I expect each of you will be on your utmost best behavior"

Its four o'clock, all of us are in the clearing awaiting Jaspers military ability on the situation; I'm the only wolf in human form allowing the others to go first and to watch over Brady who is standing to my left. Alice is on my right, next to her is Edward, followed by Esmé, Rosalie, Victoria, and Carlisle; Jasper and Emmett are in the center explaining the process. I turn to face Alice, as Emmett and Jasper square off

"I hope Emmett goes easy on my pack" she chuckles shaking her head

"Probably not he likes to show off, Emmett is not the smartest fighter however so there isn't too much to worry about" Just when the words leave her lips Jasper has Emmett pinned taunting him on his lack of focus.

"I'm not sure how much benefit this training is going to provide, we still don't know what we are looking for but I'm glad you guys agreed to this"

"Of course we would Bella, I love you, in addition you're a part of my family. They love you as well, and I would do anything for you" I grin grabbing her hand pulling her cool body flush against my own heated one.

"Anything?" I say placing a chaste kiss on her lips, returning the kiss she laughs that bell-like laugh I love before stepping away.

"Yes anything; just not now it's my turn" with a wink she's gone standing next to Jasper in center field. I signal for Embry to meet with her, sighing I gaze at the sky

"She's right you know" keeping my head towards the sky I avert my eyes in Edward's direction raising my eyebrow "About you being a part of this family"

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to put her or any of you in danger" Edwards releases a tiny laugh running his fingers through his uncontrollable hair.

"You're not putting us in danger Bella, we do this because we want to an innocent girl was taken and others lives were stolen, it would be the right thing to do." I examine Edward, his body language and words remind me a great deal of Carlisle in that moment.

"Begin!" I glance back to the center where Alice and Embry start to circle each other.

"Hey Edward, you were the first Carlisle changed right?" I watch Embry lunge for Alice, only to have her flip over him at the last second.

"Hmm, yes; I was born in 1901, a time where medicine wasn't fully developed as it is now. By the time I was 17 me as well as my parents had extracted the deadly Spanish influenza that was spreading around. My parents died first and I was left on that Chicago bed awaiting my death, Carlisle was my doctor, by the pleading last words before my mother's death she asked for him to do what must be done" Embry manages to catch Alice off-balance knocking his tail into her side

"Your mother knew of vampires?" my curiosity switches my sight to Edward

"I can never be entirely sure, Carlisle says the emotion her eyes gave him the reassurance he needed. He took me from the hospitals the next day turning me." The match stops Alice, of course, being the victor. She comes to stand by my side, taking my hand, Edward filling in her place.

"You've been very curious about my family lately" I hum in response expressing for Paul to advance. "Is there a reason?" I look to Alice; her eyes are also on the match-up in front of us.

"As you said earlier I love you, all of you. This includes your family I want to get to know them all"

"Even Rose?" said blonde briefly looks in our direction before returning to her conversation with Esmé, I smile at Alice.

"Yes, even her" my hand receives a light squeeze

"Good."

For the next couple of hours the practice went off everyone given a chance to train. Jasper decided to battle with Seth and unfortunately I was left to share the space with none other Rosalie. I've never been more scared in my life, I was almost certain she was going to murder me. Despite how fragile she may seem when it comes to fighting it's like battling a wild and ferocious cat.

"Are you staying tonight?" Alice questions, we are in her driveway leaning against my bike, the pack has already left to return to La Push. Edward, Quil, and Brady are doing a sweep of the areas

"I better not, we missed school again today I have a test tomorrow in English that I'm sure I'll fail"

"Oh you won't fail Scooby-doo, I'll give you all the answers you need" I immaturely stick my tongue out at Victoria walking by.

"Sorry, I don't think Ronald McDonald would be my best bet" Emmett's booming laughter is accompanied by the sound of a soft thud and a "Hey!" soon followed, I laugh as Jasper enters the house closing the door.

"Do you really have to go?" my attention is back on Alice, the picture she's painting make me want to reconsider. Her clothes are a little torn from earlier, her hair is in array making it sexier than usual and she's leaning back against my bike. I clear my throat glancing towards the trees

"Umm...yeah I think it would be smart"

"Smart or boring?" Alice grabs the sides of my open leather jacket forcing me to stand in between her legs, beginning to place open-mouth kisses on my neck

"Ali-Alice" I groan when her tongue meets my lobe, I drop my head down on her shoulder "It's Wednesday night, m-my parents won't mmmm" my words stop her soft cool lips covering my own. My hands automatically rest on her hips, the speed of our kiss increasing; Alice moans into my mouth I take this opportunity to connect out tongues in a duel that I soon win. I move my mouth down to her neck, my hands gripping her covered bottom lifting her to sit on my bike; unfortunately it is not a car and soon tips over.

"Oomph!" I land on top of a giggling Alice keeping my weight off of her and the motorcycle; I jump up reaching out to tug Alice with me. "I hope I didn't break my baby" I say standing her back up

"I'm not breakable remember" I grin sheepishly at Alice

"I um, I meant the bike" I yelp and quickly dodge the slap being thrown my way, joining in on Victoria's laugh, I run around Edwards Volvo.

"You care about a bike more than me!"

"No of course not I care about you both equally" I call out, jumping on my bike starting it up "I love you!" are my shouted words flying off down the road.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more but I wanted to get this out. What do you think?**

**There is a new POLL on my page asking about Edwards mate, your opinion would help because I'm completely lost. Anyway thanks for reviews, they motivate me to write!**


	27. Day 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**A/N: its 4 in the morning so yeah..**

"It's going to be me, Bella-Bear and the new pup tonight near the clearing right?" Emmett's booming voice rings out in the cafeteria, distracting me from gazing outside at the heavy Forks rainfall.

We're at lunch, well half of us are Edward, Victoria, and Jasper aren't here they're out with some of the pack members looking for Arthur and James. Jacob, Seth and I are sitting at the Cullen table with the remaining family members discussing our plan of action.

"And Jake" I inform him, nodding my head in the direction of my silent twin.

"This means Rosalie and I will be with Seth and..." Alice trails off

"Paul" I finish for her. Despite our differences in the past Paul is still the strongest and I feel safer knowing Alice is with him.

"Okay, since that's settled Bella's going to walk me to class. Bye!" I'm being dragged by hand out of the cafeteria doors before I can protest.

"Why are we going so early?" I ask Alice when we step into the hallway heading to her math class, there is at least 10 more minutes until class starts.

"No reason" Alice shrugs "I just didn't want to sit down anymore" I give her a curious glance then she suddenly stops walking turning around to place her body in front of mine; she looks me up and down

"You know as soon as we get Angela back we are all going shopping" I glance down at my outfit, skinny black jeans, a white 'Paramore' shirt under my leather jacket, and my black chucks.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask slightly offended

"There is nothing wrong with it Bella but you need to expand your wardrobe more!" Alice shakes her head as if I'm completely dumb for not understanding this.

"But I- you know what never mind, let's just get you to class" _I will never understand this girl and her fashion obsession. _

We come to stop in front of Mr. Barnes, the algebra teacher, door I lean against the lockers on the right side putting my head against the lockers; Alice comes to stand in front of me.

"Are you going to Prom this year?" I shrug glancing down at her. The normal spiky hair is straightened down today framing her face and she's wearing a yellow sun dress, despite that fact that we are in raining Forks, with black flats.

"I don't know I never really thought about it, do you want to go?"

"Kind of, I mean I know I've been to High School plenty of times and it is technically my junior year but I have never been able to go with anyone." I open my mouth to comment however Alice keeps rambling on seeing the hesitant look on my face "We don't have to if you don't want to though, we-" I place my fingers on her lips pinching them together.

"Can I talk now" Alice nods slowly a sheepish expression on her face "I just want to focus on getting Angela back now, it's not that I don't want to go it's just not the main focus, you understand?" I let go of her mouth awaiting her answer and as soon as I do

"Oh my God!" she squeals taking a step back "You're completely right I feel horrible for thinking about that"

"Alice"

"Don't think that I don't care about her because I do"

"Alice"

"I just thought that-"

"BABY!" I shout grabbing her face and pointing towards me "Calm down, we have lots of time for all of those things okay? The bell is about to ring, we have three more class then we need to focus on saving Angela, but I promise as soon as all of this is over I will take you to prom so that I can show everyone that I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the school" I smile softly at Alice bringing my hand to caress her cheek "Okay?"

"Okay" Alice nods and I kiss her gently

"I love you" I whisper against her lips

"I love you too"

"Well now that that's settled!" I jump at Emmett standing behind us "Pixie and I need to learn how to find our exes" I chuckle at his metaphor, pushing Alice inside of the classroom Emmett following after. I shake my head whirling around to head to my class.

"Oh and hey Bells" I halt craning my neck to gaze back at Emmett poking his head out the door.

"Huh?"

"You meant to say the second most beautiful girl in the school" with a wink he's back in class leaving me in an empty hallway. _Shit, I'm so late_

* * *

'_**Jake, you and Emmett find anything yet?' **_We've been at this for nearly two hours and still absolutely nothing

'_**No, nothing; what about you guys' **_I sigh getting restless

'_**Not one fucking thing' **_I stop my walking coming to a standstill resting on my back paws, Brady following suit, I release a huff of air closing my eyes. _What are we going to do? _

'_**This is insane; they have to be here somewhere'**_

'_**Umm Bella?' **_I open my eyes to see a frightened Brady in front of me; I trace his eyesight to see a red-eyed dirty blonde vampire smirking in our direction. He's wearing ripped jeans, a worn out stripped t-shirt, his hair is pulled back into a pony-tail; leaning against a tree to his right.

"Well, well what do we have here" His voice is taunting and sinister; it sends chills down my spine. I growl advancing into a defensive position

'_**Don't do anything Bells, we're on our way' **_I don't respond to Jake, I move to stand in front of Brady

'_**Brady, leave'**_

'_**But'**_

'_**NOW!'**_ Brady releases a whine at my alpha voice but does as I ask turning to run away

_**Bella, don't!' **_ I ignore Jacob, phasing back to my human form. As I do my best to hastily put on my clothes, I can feel the vampires leering gaze on my body, once I'm dressed I speak directly to the monster.

"Who are you?" I spit out

"Hmmm, why so hostile?" I release another growl taking a step towards him "I wouldn't do that, not if you want your friend to live of course" I stop my movements backtracking, I calm my voice down.

"Are you Arthur" since he won't answer my question I'll guess

"Nope" he shakes his head grinning "I'm much worse"

"James then" his grin grows wider

"Bingo, and you are Isabella" I do my best to stay in control not letting my shock express on my face "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to say Bella"

"Where is Angela?" I question, Jake and the others will be arriving soon. _I need to get him talking_

"So many questions but not enough time" He shakes his head rising away from the tree brushing his shirt off "How about we make a deal. I'm tired of this little game my partner has developed, I won't tell him and you don't tell them"

"Why would I do that?" I say harshly

"I guess you don't want your friend alive after all" James goes to leave but I yell out for him to wait

"What do you want" he turns back to me with that smirk on his face

"It seems to me we have the wrong girl, so I'll make a trade you for the girl. You have two days" James is gone before I am able to respond, Jacob, Emmett, Brady, and Victoria coming from the opposite direction.

"Bella!" _What should I do?_

"Bella are you okay" Victoria grabs my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea-yeah, I'm fine"

"What did he say Bells? Does he have Angela?" I glance towards my brother looking at his desperate eyes. _I can't tell Jake_

"Nothing, he says she's alive we need to finish the game" Jacobs shoulders drop and the face of despair has returned.

"Let's get back to the house, Esmé will be worried and Carlisle needs to be informed" everyone nods taking off for the path to the Cullen house; I watch my brother noticing the melancholy aurora and I instantly make my choice. I go to follow but I am stopped by the firm grip on my arm, I gaze back at Victoria expressing my curiosity.

"I need to talk to you"

"Um, yeah sure what about?" my voice comes out shakily staring at the unwavering fierce look in Victoria's eyes

"I think you know what" I release an awkward chuckle running my hands though my hair.

"I don't know what you mean, when did you get here anyway?" Victoria sighs crossing her arms across her chest

"I was hunting when the young one found me asking for help" I nod waiting for her to speak, when Victoria realizes I won't speak she drops her arms down pointing a finger at me "What did he really say?"

"I don't know what you mean" I reply instantaneously "I told you what he said"

"You expect me to believe that you were alone with the guy who stole your best friend for five minutes and all he told you is what we already know?" Victoria shakes her head moving a step closer to me "That doesn't make sense Bella, I'm not stupid, you wouldn't have had the conflicted expression on you face if it were that simple." I go to respond however I'm stopped by Victoria's raised hand.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just please don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed; it would destroy Alice" with that she starts to track back to the Cullen house, I got to trail behind but am stopped short at her whispered words "It would kill me too" then she's gone.

_**What am I going to do?**_


	28. A Choice

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things Twilight is not one of them**

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter! I feel I changed Bellas personality without me knowing, so can someone tell me if I did?**

_**"I won't tell him and you don't tell them"**_ the words echo in my head over and over again. I skipped school today, its Friday so I know I won't be missing much, I need time to think over my conversation with James. _Should I go, it could save Angela's life or get us both killed. _I sigh throwing myself back onto my bed I run my hands through my hair.

"This is so frustrating!" I yell out to my empty house. Jake and Seth are at school, Charlie is at work and Sue is down with Emily at the Reservation. It's times like this that I miss Leah, since she was the oldest I could always go and talk to her about anything and she would listen; I haven't heard from her in a while I hope her and Sam are doing okay. I can't stay in this room I need some fresh air, changing from my pajamas to a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt I go outside to run in my wolf form. _Maybe this can relieve some stress._

I mindlessly wander in the woods, I don't hear any other voices so I let my mind wonder freely, thinking of Angela and if I could really save her life. Immediately a picture of Jake pops into my mind, he has been so depressed lately and I know if James would have offered him the deal he would go with no hesitation. Alice is my next concern; could I really just leave her without warning? Walk away from my imprint, even the thought alone makes my heart clench and my breathing become labored my wolf loathing the idea. _But how does Jake feel? _I have to question myself, Angela was his girlfriend even before the imprint I cannot fathom life without Alice now that I have her; she is my world. _What should I do, I only have until tomorrow._

Jacob, my twin brother known all of my life, he's always been there for me even now when I know he is hurting inside. The constant look of suffering expressed on his face, the way each day he seems to lose hope, the Jake I love and knew buried somewhere deep inside. I imagine how he could be that Jake again, the happy carefree one who always laughed, I see that and I want him to return.

I lie down next to an old fern tree staying in wolf form letting my mind continue its assessment.

Alice, my imprint, my girlfriend, my everything; would I be willing to leave her behind maybe never seeing her again. I picture her small pixie frame, smooth pale skin, stunning honey colored eyes that light up when she smiles, her hair scattered around, the sound of her bell-like laugh, and the love she only has for me.

I glance up through the trees when the usual Forks rain begins to fall.

Angela, my best friend since middle school, the only real friend I trusted before the Cullens arrived. What is she going through, if she's still alive, how scared she must be right now all alone with some psycho vampire. I envision her in the library surrounded by books engrossed in the newest novel with her head down and her glasses slipping off of her face.

The rain has a steady face pace but I ignore it resuming my thinking.

Victoria, I inwardly smile thinking about my red-head friend, she's such a fierce free spirit and a totally bad ass. I know she would be angry enough to kill me, whether it's for leaving Alice or leaving her I'm not sure. Could I leave her and our new found friendship behind?

When the rain increases I stand back looking down at my muddy white paws, I watch the liquid hit the ground. My wolf whines inside but we both agreed on a decision and looking at the wetness on the forest floor I know that it's not just from the sky; it is also the tears I cry for the choice I have made.

**A/N**: **That was kind of hard to write just the way I wanted it. I've been slowly adding and changing things about the first couple of chapters of this story because I read them over and they kind of sucked so yeah… **

**P.S. Oh! And I also started a new Bella/Rosalie it very different from this so check it out!**


	29. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**A/N: It's harder when I'm writing two stories, I'm trying not to cross the personalities. Anyway I didn't really proofread this, I'll probably do it later but here you go.  
**

* * *

Alice came by after school angry at me for not answering her calls, I told her it was because I couldn't hold a cell phone in my wolf form but that just made her more upset.

"You shouldn't be in the woods alone Bella! Wolf or not its dangerous right now and I can't see you!" she shouts at me pacing my room floor. As soon as she walks past the bed I'm sitting on I grab her arm tugging her into my body, burying my face against her chest.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I won't go out by myself anymore" I grimace at that pang of guilt that enters my body from my lie. Keeping my arm around her waist I pull my face back to look into her eyes.

"You better not, I get anxious when you're not with me." I guide her to my lap, Alice wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing away her frown.

"But I'm here, there's nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Victoria wants to go on patrol with you today, so Emmett took her place this afternoon" I nod at her words placing my head on her collarbone.

"Did she say why?" I mumble out, inhaling her addicting scent and I feel her head shake against my hair.

"No, just that she wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh okay. Well we do have an hour or so before I have to go" I pull my head back with a grin on my face dancing my hands down her back.

"Only an hour?" she responds raising her eyebrow.

"That's more than enough time" I say quickly bringing her lips to my own.

**BMExx**

When it becomes time to patrol Jake and Brady take the far South side closer to La Push and Victoria and I make rounds through Forks. I stay in human form to communicate easier with her.

"Is there a reason you wanted to patrol with me today?" I ask ducking under a tree branch.

"I wanted to make sure that you don't do anything stupid" I sigh at her response, _how am I supposed to meet with James now. _

"I told you I wouldn't"

"And I told you I'm not stupid Bella" I stop walking turning around to face her.

"You really don't trust me?" Victoria shakes her head.

"No I honestly don't, now keep walking Cujo" with a huff I turn around, moving deeper in the trees.

We stay silent for a while and I wonder if I have missed my opportunity to find James, I searched for Angela's scent but it's nowhere near here. Victoria stays close behind me the entire time as if she's waiting for me to take off running, which I have thought about doing once or twice; I look back at her when we come to a clearing and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"So are you the _Wendy's_ mascot naturally or did you dye your hair before you became a vampire?" I chuckle at her annoyed expression.

"I've always had red hair" she stops in the middle of the clearing taking a seat on the grass-covered floor.

"I was born sometime in the late 1500s as Victoria Sutherland; I had green eyes and was the younger of two children. You know I wasn't always a bad ass like I am now" she chuckles her gaze trained on the growing dark sky. "I was in London, 18 years old looking for a decent job when I met him; he was so beautiful, unusual lavender eyes I thought he was an angel" Victoria averts her eyes moving them to meet my own.

"I was really fucking wrong, he took me in when I had no place to go; after my parents died I was on my own and my sister disappeared two years earlier. At first everything was great he treated me like a queen and my life had improved but over time he became violent and started selling me around. I didn't have a choice you know? I had nowhere left to go and no one to turn to so I did as he asked" I stare into Victoria's eyes her vulnerable expression surprising me.

"I was out one night I had made over $150.00 that day and I was meant to deliver it to him but he wasn't at our home; I waited but he never showed up and after three days I thought I was finally free. He found me a week later." Her eyes moving back towards the sky. "He was different from before, more violent than ever almost killing me a few times; I could tell he wasn't normal anymore it was almost as if he was inhuman." She sighs removing a flower from under he hands. "One day he went to discuss business with a friend and I ran; I didn't know where I was going just that I had to get out of there and get as far away as possible" she stops taking a deep breath.

"Was he the one who changed you?" I whisper into the quiet area.

"No, I was changed by a woman one week later. Her name was Anne, she found me lying in an alley way after I finished sucking this guy's dick for $20; I needed the money for food." Victoria shrugs moving on. "She told me she could make it where I would never have to buy food again, I didn't trust her, she looked like him but once again I had no choice so I followed her." Victoria's voice turns bitter at the memory.

"He was there" she spits out her fist clenching against the Earth. "That bastard sent her to find me, she had a tracking power and he hired her to bring me back. I thought I was going to die that he was going to kill me on the spot but of course it can never be that simple."

"_**I have plans for you Victoria" **_I gasp at her vacant eyes her voice taking on the voice, I assume to be, of her executioner.

"_**What do you want?" **_

"_**I can see the potential in you; you're going to become one of my greatest achievements"**_

"_**I'm not going to be your anything anymore!" **_

"I tried to be confident but he just laughed in my face"

"_**Ahh but you will my dear, you will"**_

"I don't remember what happened after that, my guess is that Anne bit me" The Victoria I know is back standing up, smiling her predatory grin. "When I woke up he was nowhere to be found and I killed Anne the moment I saw her. I knew he was out there I could feel it; my power was the only reason I avoided him"

"You stayed on the run until you found the Cullens?"

"I was a monster Bella. I went around killing and destroying whatever I felt like only moving to the next town when I felt he was getting closer; you wouldn't believe all the shit I did. Finding Jasper was nothing short of a miracle and he's been my rock ever since"

"What about this guy, what ever happened to him?" I ask her though by the look of regret on Victoria's face I have a feeling what she's about to say next.

"I'm sorry Bella, I lied when I said I knew nothing of a man named Arthur" I take a step back, rage coursing through my body.

"You knew who he was this whole time!" Victoria moves to take a step closer and I hold out my hand stopping her, my body trembling as I try not to phase. "No, you can't make excuses for this; he took a human Victoria an innocent human one who happened to be my best friend. How the fuck could you stand by and not say anything!"

"I wanted to! Dammit Bella I did but every time I thought of him and his terrifying stare I couldn't do it"

"I can't believe this" I breathe out bringing my hands to tug on my hair. "You were my friend Victoria I trusted you"

"This is why I'm telling you, don't do anything stupid. He's dangerous Bella; Arthur isn't a vampire I don't know what he is. He could kill you and Alice needs you here, I need you here!"

"And what about Angela huh? You don't think she needs me?"

"I know she does that's why I want you to wait until we have a plan not to just charge into something you know nothing about"

"Victoria you should leave" I speak through clenched teeth, my wolf is demanding to be let free and no matter how angry I am I don't want to hurt Victoria.

"Bella I-"

"Well isn't this a surprise" I sharply turn at the familiar voice.

"I asked for one and received two" I growl at James feeling my body contract.

"Who are you?" I vaguely hear Victoria's question before I'm wolf and charging for James.

"Bella don't!"

* * *

**A/N: Who saw that coming? Because I sure didn't.**


	30. Taken

**A.N: Writers block has made me its bitch.**

* * *

I hear Victoria yelling behind me begging for me to stop, Jacob and Brady are in my head as they howl for the other members of the pack telling me to wait but I don't care. I charge at the smirking James as he stands up straighter watching me run towards him, my anger increasing at his lack of concern. Once I'm within three feet of James I understand why as something hard rams into my side before I can reach him; I'm so caught off guard that I slide ten feet before I am able to stop myself. I shake my wolf head rotating to see what crashed into me and it's something I've never seen before.

The creature is huge standing only on two legs, maybe ten feet tall, it has long sharp claws, pointed teeth and black fur; it seems to be a deformed wolf. The expression on its face is vicious and I can only hope that the rest of the pack is close because I know I can't do this on my own.

"_**We're on our way Bells, don't do anything stupid" **_Jake's voice rings throughout my head.

I'm about to tell Jake to hurry when the creatures eyes lock onto my body and it begins to charge my way, I prepare my body and mind for the attack blocking out the voices in my head. _I can't back down, I have to fight._ When it is a couple of inches in front of me I surge towards it trying to jump over his head but I'm too slow and the creature manages to bite my left hind leg mid-air, I wince at the pressure feeling the blood start to exit my body. The beast lets go of my leg snarling loudly as I land on the ground with a hard thud.

"Bella!" I glance up at the sound of Victoria's voice, watching in slow motion as she begins to move towards me but another vampire intercepts her. This vampire seems young maybe a newborn and I release a whine at the scene unfolding. Victoria fighting the unknown vampire, James laughing, and the huge creature slowly coming my way; ignoring the pain in my leg I stand facing the beast releasing a warning growl in its direction.

"_**Bella don't!"**_

"_**Shut it Paul"**_ I snarl doing my best to circle the creature.

"What are you waiting for, kill her!" James voice rings out in the clearing; the creature looks to him before his eye focus back on me. I don't waste any time and charge him first, this time I aim low grabbing his leg with my teeth. The animal howls out scratching his paws into my back, I grimace at the pain but keep my grip on his leg.

"STOP!" Everyone in the area turns to a new voice coming from the trees. "Do not kill her" The man speaks his eyes resting on the creature. The new figure is tall with short black hair on top of his head; his eyes are a sharp purple and I know instantly who this is. My grip on the creature's legs slackens, the pain becoming unbearable.

"What do you mean, finish her! We have the one we want" James growls at Arthur pointing wildly at Victoria, who is in the grasp of the third vampire. "We can't risk it" Arthur laughs.

"Look at her, she's nothing. Maybe we can test our experiment on her hmmm?"

"_**Where are you guys?" **_I ask in my mind, my vision is beginning to get blurry; I've lost a lot of blood.

"_**Just two more minutes Bells, hang on." **_

James turn to me tilting his head to the left a sadistic grin forming on his face.

"I guess that would be a good idea, grab her and let's go; the wolves are getting close" The creature does as instructed lifting my weak body off of the ground; I'm in human form my body too frail to stay phased. My head lulls to the side, my eyes finding the frighten ones of Victoria's; the vampires take off the creature following behind. I only have one thought before I become completely unconscious. _**Alice is going to kill me**_.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to post something, it's been two weeks.**


	31. Experimental

**A/N: Look an update! Writing the last chapter helped with this one, I just needed to start somewhere.**

* * *

_Fire. My whole body feels as if it's burning from the inside; this is worse than anything that I could imagine. I hear laughter then screams and I wonder if they are my own. Whenever the pain seems to decline, another injection happens and the fire is back tenfold. I try to open my eyes but everything is blurry, I know I'm in a dark room, nothing else is visible. Another injection; the burning is back, I close my eyes again. I want to die._

BMExx

"Bella I'm sorry, wake up please!" I can hear Victoria when I come to, the burning has decreased slightly but not enough; I try to close my eyes again.

"No dammit Bella, open your eyes!" Forcing myself to lift my head I look to see Victoria chained to a wall, relief flooding across her face.

"Wha-" I attempt to ask her what happened but can't at the pain shooting through my body.

"We're locked in some basement Bella, I tried to break free but the chains have some type of super ingredient or something, it's no use." She sighs and I wince as another burst of heat shoots through me. My arms and legs are chained to a wall behind me, I'm too weak to try to pull free.

"It's my venom" I do my best to give a questioning look at her words. "They have been injecting my venom inside of your body Bella; they've been at it for days"

_Days?! There's no way that I have been unconscious for days; what the hell has gone on? Where is Angela? Is the pack searching for us? Has Alice- _Alice the minute her name enters my mind an added sharp pain goes over my chest; she must be worried I can only imagine the pain she's feeling. _I need to get back to her._

"We have to get the fuck out of here" I say through gritted teeth.

"I've tried Bella, it's no use"

"No there must be a way, maybe I could phase and"

"No, don't!" I scream in pain at the extra throbbing that floods through my body, the burning returns hotter than before; my wolf howls deep inside of me. It continues for what feels like hours before it dies down, I breathe out ragged breaths trying to control my heart rate.

"You can't phase Bella; with the amount of venom in your system your body is already trying to heal itself. Don't put it under any more pressure" I growl in frustration at her words.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I say angrily glancing up at her. Victoria sighs her gaze moving towards the ceiling.

"Wait for an opportunity, I guess"

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're locked in a basement, Angela is nowhere to be found and they're experimenting on my body! And you want us to wait?" I shout out then wince at the amount of agony in my body.

"Don't you think I know that Bella, but we don't have a choice; if we do something stupid they could kill us. The- shhh, they're coming back" I hear a door creak and slam shut moments later as three sets of footsteps begin to get closer to us. I hold my breath awaiting for the group to enter, fear ebbs its way into my head.

"Good you're awake" James speaks coming through the door, Arthur and the unknown vampire makes their way inside.

"You see James, I knew she would work" Arthur grins advancing to me, I release a growl at his proximity. He chuckles with a joyous expression on his features. "Now, now none of that you don't want to make me angry" His eyes flash a menacing glare and I shudder in response.

"Let's just give her the second drug" My head snaps to the unknown vampire. _What second drug?_

"Patience Riley we will but first let's ensure that she is ready. Victoria I'm sure you won't mind" Victoria looks to me regret on her features, I do not understand until James pulls out a syringe with a wicked gleam in his eye; I instantly know what's about to happen.

"Where is Angela?" I rush out, in efforts to prolong the venom entering my system.

"She's fine, you didn't play the game but Riley has kept her company" I turn my glare to said boy at Arthur's words.

"What have you done to her?"

"Don't be like that wolf, Riley is a gentleman"

"It's ready" I flinch when James steps closer moving the needle to my right arm. "Let's see how long she last this time"

BMExx

I awake when the burning begins to leave my body and I'm capable of entering the living word.

"That only took four hours" I vaguely register the sound of Riley's voice through the fog.

"Go get the Moon Creature blood" _Moon creature blood? _I open my eyes, taking in the sight of the new room. I've been moved to a new room, which resembles one of a surgeon hospital room; the lights are bright and blinding and I'm strapped to a steel table.

"Where is Victoria?" I croak out.

"Oh, you can talk so early that is excellent!" Arthur claps, his face coming into view. I struggle with my thoughts attempting to get information out of him.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because you didn't play the game right so now I have to punish you" Arthur's voice becomes ominous and I stare at what seems to be a completely different person taking over.

"Arthur?" The figure in front of me grins, I don't think it's the same person but I decide to advance with my questions.

"Why did you create the game?"

"I needed her to feel fear before I captured her" The new voice is deadly and unwavering.

"Victoria? You wanted Victoria to fear you, why?"

"She left me when I needed her most, my experiment was ruined because of her" _Now we're getting somewhere._

"What experiment" his smirk grows wider.

"Creating a new breed of animals, Victoria and Anne were the perfect ones to fuse the DNA with. I had already made one creature from Anne and I needed one from Victoria; all I needed was for her to make the transformation but she fled before I could and she killed Anne!" Arthur growls at this, his purple orbs turning black. I attempt to defuse the angry man in front of me, changing the subject; I hear someone moving in this direction.

"What are you?" I ask a final question hearing the footsteps getting closer.

"I am The World's Best and soon you will be a part of me too." The normal Arthur returns, grin plastered on his face. Riley walks into the room a syringe filled with plum liquid; he hands the syringe to Arthur who turns to me his eyes gleaming.

"I've never tested this on a shape shifter I'm curious to see the effect" The needle is placed in my arm and immediately the pain begins.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I tried to write scenes for what's happening next and it's not really working too well. Then next chapter won't be out for a while until I figure it out.**


	32. The Beast

**A/N: I actually really like how this chapter turned out. Enjoy. Sorry for mistakes!  
**

* * *

_Rage; this is exactly what I'm feeling, nothing but complete __**Rage. **__It wasn't just my white shinning wolf inside of me but something feral and hostile just waiting to be released and I wanted to let it. The pain had long since disintegrated replaced with the desire to destroy and kill anything and anyone who stands in my way. I don't know who I am nor do I care but I do know that I need to terminate the beings; I can hear their voices speaking quietly. They want to know if it works, if I would kill for them, help end the leaders, become the most feared creature in the world._

_He doesn't want Victoria anymore, he doesn't need Angela to be alive; the first beast should die as well. I am something new something better and powerful; I am what we wants, I am better I am perfection. The other voices laugh, they agree. And then I hear it the words "When I was after the short one,__** Alice**_**" **_The beast and my wolf collaborate they're getting angry and something inside of me snaps._

I open my eyes.

My vision is hazy, a sea of red and orange colors fills my eyes as I quickly dart them around the room trying to find the source of the voices. The sickening odor catches my attention first as my eyes zero in on the three beings standing in the corner of the room; I release a sound I'm unfamiliar with crouching down, ready to attack.

_**Destroy**_**.**

"Now, now my pet calm down" I growl as the tall male stalks towards me. "It's okay I'm here to help you" his voice is soothing and I almost listen to his reassurance but the wolf inside of me thrashes in defiance. I discharge another growl warning the stranger.

"You will do as I say, this is my game!" the man takes another step in my direction, his tone full of anger.

_**Kill him.**_

The beast inside of me breaks free from my control and in the next second I'm charging the black-haired man. The blonde one intervenes before I can reach him but he is no match for the creature; within seconds his head his discarded as I continue my journey forward.

"Stop!" he growls at me however the animals inside of me don't care, I pounce on the unknown man knocking him to the ground. Immediately my sharp claws begin scratching through his chest, the man howls out in pain; I'm unable to kill him though as I am knocked to the ground. I stand shaking my muzzle whirling to face the monster.

"_**Stay away!" **_ The beast snarls in my head and I'm startled by the intrusion.

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**You hurt my master, you must die!" **_he replies charging in my direction.

I brace myself for the oncoming assault bearing my hind legs against the floor; he rams head first into my chest and I press my paws on his shoulders forcing him back. The creature is strong and I use all of my strength to keep him at bay, when I start to lose control I use my head to strike against his. As he stumbles back, I attack his neck biting my way into his jugular; I don't release the creature until he stops moving. Once the beast falls to the floor my own inner demon howls in satisfaction; the rage has returned as my attention is back on the black-haired man holding a small female in his hand.

"Bella?" the human girl whimpers and I tilt my head in confusion. _Who is Bella?_

"That's not Bella anymore" the man chuckles his fingers tighten around the girl's neck. I stare at the two figures in front of me, regarding them carefully. The woman appears to be scared and confused, helpless looking towards me with desperate eyes; the man looks smug a smirk on his face. This angers the beast further, disregarding the girl I roar lunging at them both.

A shocked expression appears on the males face as he tosses aside the girl, throwing his arms up to protect his body. The action is useless, my teeth latch onto his arm ripping it away from his body; he screams out in pain and I quickly drop his arm using my claws to remove his head. After the head drops to the ground and I am staring at a lifeless body my gaze turns to the whimpering girl on the floor. I release a growl stalking towards her.

"No please don't" she sobs out backing into a corner.

The beast inside of me doesn't care, it wants to continue its frenzy and I want to let it. My inner wolf is struggling for me to stop but I advance on the girl when suddenly she is swept away by a streak of red; I snarl at the new female being for interrupting.

"Bella you need to calm down, listen to me" _Why do they keep saying Bella, who is Bella? _

"Don't do this. It's me Victoria, you know me" I halt my movements staring at the woman before me. "We need to leave the building is on fire, can't you smell it?" I point my nose up inhaling as the aroma of smoke fills the air.

_**She did this, she wants to kill me. **_

The beast snarls at the woman springing forward; I'm too slow as she flees from the room down a nearby hallway. I sprint after her form following her through the doors of the rapidly diminishing building; I chase them through the forest demanding for them to be destroyed. I skid to stop when the woman stops in a clearing.

"Jasper, no wait that's Bella!" the red-head shouts before I'm shoved to the ground by another figure.

I turn to see this Jasper crouching in my direction glancing back at the red-headed woman. He stands up straight looking to me confusion in his eyes.

"Bella?" he moves closer to me and I jump up ready to attack.

"Jasper don't, they did something to her. She doesn't know who we are, she's more feral."

_**Attack.**_

I go to listen to the beast inside when more blurry figures rush through the trees. There stand six more figures as well as six wolves in a line staring at me.

_**Eliminate them all. **_

The beast thrashes inside of me as I scan the group deciding who to attack first.

"Bella?" Instantly my eyes zero in on the hesitant voice as the smallest figure takes a step away from the group. I stare at the beautiful woman, her tawny eyes gazing back into my own; inside the wolf begins to take control. It howls trying to reach out to the woman before me, the beast growls back in defiance. An inside battle starts to begin and I whimper falling to the ground.

"Bella!" she yells out in surprise moving closer. I let out a low whine wanting to warn her of the danger.

_**Kill her.**_

_I can't, no not her. _I shake my head trying to gain control of my body.

_Who am I? Who is she, I need to remember. _

I struggle with myself attempting to regain a speck of remembrance.

"Bella please" the woman speaks again. "I love you" she whispers softly but the words reach my ears and penetrate in my head.

Memories of shared moments flash course inside of my head.

_"Isabella nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen"_

_"I was, no I am, scared of my feelings for you"_

_"I love you Alice"_

_"I love you too"_

I glance up at the girl, noticing that she is directly in front of me; _Alice _I let out a whimper trying to convey my words. My body starts to burn up and I feel as if I'm on fire; I howl in pain trying to contain both of the animals inside of me.

"Carlisle what do I do!" Alice screams out at her adoptive father, rushing over to my side running her cools hands through my newly dark fur. Carlisle comes to her side, inspecting my hunched body.

"I'm not sure Alice; I have never seen this type of creature before. Victoria is there anything you learned while you were captive" As Carlisle addresses Victoria I look to see my red-head friend with Jasper, my eyes scan the area to see Angela and Jacob together with Esmé and despite the pain I sigh in relief at the sight.

A burst of pain shoots through my body; I close my eyes focusing on the sound of Alice's soothing voice in my ear.

"Shhh, its okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay" Her fingers continue to run in my fur as she tries to calm me.

"Alice you have to walk her through phasing back, she needs to be calm only you can do this" I open my orb blinking as Alice comes into my view.

"Bella can you hear me?" I nod in response unable to release another sound. "Look Bella, I need you to come back to me okay? Baby I need you to come back" Alice runs her hand over my face. "I love you"

I struggle with the beast inside of me, willing for them to allow me control of my body.

"C'mon Bella you can do it, I need you hear with me."

BMExx

We sit there for hours, Alice whispering soothingly in my ear as I try to phase back. The pain slowly decrease and leaves my body as the animals turn docile; I feel one more burst of pain before I am human again, shaking naked on the ground floor.

"Oh Thank God" I hear Alice breathe out as she picks me up in her arms squeezing me tightly.

"Alice" I choke out. "Can't breathe" I chuckle pulling away from her body.

"Bella are you okay?" I nod at her question bringing my hands to her face.

"Good!" I jump as she slaps me. "Then what the hell is wrong with you, I told you not to do anything stupid! You promised that-" the rest of her words are mumbled as I bring her lips forward connecting them with my own.

* * *

**Well?**


	33. Almost Normal

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

* * *

_I can see us, Alice and I are in our meadow, spending time alone. I'm lying on my back, the flower covered ground beneath me; and Alice is next to me, her head propped up on her elbow. She leans over and whispers something in my ear; the words make me grin as I roll over on top her, pinning her hands above her head. They're talking again and Alice starts to giggle. I don't understand, I'm sure that I am me but I can see myself over there as well; I don't hear any sounds I can only watch the people before me._

_They're kissing now, Alice arms are wrapped around her, I mean, my neck; it's starting to get intense. I can see my hand disappear under Alice's skirt and I can guess where it's going; Alice's throws her head back, arching into the hand._

_Suddenly the other me glances up at me, a sadistic grin plastered on its face; sharp fangs replace teeth and my once brown eyes turn bloodshot._

'_Alice!' I try to shout to get her attention but no sound comes from my mouth. The other person grins wider lowering its fangs to her neck._

'_Alice, no leave her alone!' my words are again soundless and I watch on in horror as that Bella bites down on her neck. Alice begins to squirm attempting to push her away, I move forward to see her mouth moving though I can't hear them._

'_Please!' I beg as I watch her body become limp. 'How is this possible?' The other Bella lifts her head, a piece of Alice's skin in her mouth._

'_What did you do?!' I scream at her, tears begin to stream down my face. The other Bella stands advancing to me, a happy smile on her face; she moves until she is directly in front of me._

'_I didn't do anything, you did' she speaks and I'm shocked at the deep growling voice._

'_No! I-I would never hurt Alice' my voice is trembling; I shake my head vehemently at her words._

'_Not yet' she grins moving closer._

'_Wha- What are you doing?' I ask taking a step back._

'_Becoming you' then she disappears inside of me. A burst of pain shoots through my body and I am filled with absolute rage; I fall to my knees clutching at my chest._

'_What did you do?' I pant._

'_We are one, now Bella' the voice chuckles as I release a scream._

'_No! No get out, I will not be a monster' I only receive another laugh in reply._

'_No stop it!'_

"Bella! Wake up!"

_Alice?_

"Carlisle something's wrong with Bella! Baby please, wake up." There is panic in her voice; I can feel her soft delicate hands running over my body.

"Alice?" I croak out slowly, forcing my eyes open. "What happened?'

"Shh Bella its okay Carlisle is coming now" Alice whispers to me, her fingers continuing their petting. I look around to see that I am in her room; Alice is straddling my knees and I am lying on her bed.

"Alice, Bella? Is everything alright?" Carlisle voices from the doorway. Alice gazes at me, silently asking if I am okay. I nod at her though she seems hesitant in my answer she replies back to Carlisle.

"I think so Bella was just-"

"Having a nightmare" I intervene, moving my hands to give her thighs a small squeeze; I look around Alice's frame to give Carlisle a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well when you're up for it, of course, we would like to have a family meeting downstairs" I nod at him returning my gaze to Alice. Once the door shuts, I begin my questioning again.

"Alice what happened?" she looks to down me and sighs, a frustrated expression on her features.

"You don't remember" I shake my head unsure if it was an actually question. "Do you remember trying to run away?" her voice is sharp and I flinch at the glare sent in my direction.

"Yes" I murmur.

"You passed out in the clearing, once you were calm. You've been asleep for three days"

"Three days!" I gasp out; Alice nods her head.

"Yeah, Carlisle thought it would be best to let you rest, with all the venom and other blood in your system. It needed to be flushed out."

"So I'm fine now, right" I say slowly giving her hopeful eyes.

"As far as the blood work shows, your body is improving and becoming healthy." I sigh in relief at her words, the nightmare forgotten.

"Are you ready to talk with everyone?" Alice probes and I do my best to put on a hurt face. "What, Bella what's wrong?" she asks frantically looking over my body.

"I was hoping to spend some alone time together" I pout, showing my puppy dog eyes. Alice rolls her eyes before leaning down, placing her hands on either side of my head.

"Really?" she smirks, her cool breath hitting my lips.

"Yeah" I breathe out.

"What if I-" I stop her words grabbing her face in my hands, to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

She moans into my mouth, allowing my tongue access to explore her cold cavern; I sit up pulling her hips closer, to gain friction between our bodies. I groan when her hands begin to pull at my hair scratching my scalp, and I move my kisses down her body, nipping at her collarbone.

"God Bella, we shouldn't be doing this" Alice whimpers and I hum in acknowledgment, rocking her into me harder. My hands reach up to cup her left breast, I squeeze roughly switching sides on her neck.

_**Bite her.**_

I abruptly jerk back at the voice ringing in my head.

"What's wrong?" she pants out trying to control her breathing; I shake my head as the voice disappears.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just- you're right we should talk to your family first." I look up at her apologetically, running my fingers through my hair.

"Fine, but you're making this up to me" I smile at her kissing away the frown on her face.

"Of course" I say lifting her from my body. "But first family time!" I attempt to say entertainingly resulting in a chuckle from Alice who takes my hand.


	34. Not Yet

**Rated M.**

**A/N: It's becoming harder to write this story because I'm losing interest but I hate to leave something unfinished, so I'm trying my best.**

* * *

I lean back in my seat, letting my eyes roam around the room while everyone digests what I have told them of what happened. My gaze lands on Carlisle, observing the concentrated look on his face; Esmé is next to him on the love seat she looks to me and Victoria sympathetically and I smile in reassurance.

"And you're sure that this Arthur character is dead?" Emmett speaks up from his place behind Rosalie; I nod towards him watching his face form a pout. "Aww man! I always miss all the good stuff"

I chuckle at him as Rosalie throws her hand back into his chest. _Leave it up to Emmett to brighten the mood._

"Well this is a great deal of information to take in but I am glad that everyone is safe. Bella I would like to perform test on you so that we may try to figure out what you were-."

"Just not today!" I turn to my left, gazing curiously at Alice for her outburst. "Sorry, it's just I think we all need a break from anything heavy now. We have to go visit Angela at the hospital and I want to spend time with Bella first."

"Alice is right." Esmé smiles politely in our direction, placing a hand on Carlisle shoulder. "That can be done tomorrow, we have time." Carlisle nods at his wife standing in the center of the room.

"Yes, you're right. We will discuss this later, you all may leave." The room quickly empties, the vampires going their own separate ways. I release a sigh looking towards Alice.

"Did you want to visit Angela now or wait until later?"

"Let's go now, we can go to the meadow after" I stand up from my position grabbing Alice's hand before walking to the front door.

BMExx

I knock softly on the hospital room door, interrupting Angela and her mom talking on the other side. Alice stands next to me, her hand firmly attached to my own; I give a small smile to Mrs. Webber when she opens the door.

"Oh Bella, Alice, this is a nice surprise!" she says startled at my appearance. "I just got Jacob to actually go home and rest. That boy hasn't left her side since she's been here" Mrs. Webber gives a tiny chuckle, opening the door wider. "Please come in, Angela is awake; I'm going to make a quick phone call."

Closing the door behind the older woman, we walk deeper into the room to spot a slightly banged up Angela sitting up in her bed with _SpongeBob Squarepants _playing on the television. There are a few cuts visible on her arms and face with a bruise on her right cheek; other than that Angela appeared to be fine and happy to see me.

"Bella, you're okay!" I shake my head at her, _of course she thinks about me._

"Me? What about you, how are you doing?" I ask moving closer to her, grabbing her hand. Alice goes to the other side of the bed sitting on the edge.

"I'm fine, just a few minor injuries. Have you talked to Jake?"

"No, I've been at the Cullen's all morning" I let go of her hand taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Jake told me about how you've been asleep for three days Bella! I was so worried; I tried to get them to let me come visit you" Alice gives a small giggle at Angela's anxiety and I give my best friend a warm smile.

"I promise that I'm okay and everything is good. Besides Alice would kill me if I died."

"Damn right, I would" my pixie states, playfully glaring at me.

"So everything is back to normal now?" Angela questions.

"As normal as it can be for us, yes" Alice speaks up, placing a hand on her leg. "I haven't seen any more danger" Relief floods across Angela's face at her words and Alice beams at her, reassuringly.

"Bella? Alice?" Jacob's deep voice sounds from the doorway.

"Yeah we're in here" I call out to him, glancing in that direction.

"Oh thank God!" he says rounding the corner. "What the hell? You couldn't call and tell anyone that you were awake!" I cringe at his word, showing an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, the day has moved by quickly, it kind of slipped my mind"

"That's a lame excuse Bells" he laughs striding over to Angela's side. "Are you okay?" Angela rolls her eyes at his concerning tone.

"You've only been gone for 2 hours Jake" Alice comes to stand by my side, once again taking my hand; she leans down to whisper into my ear.

"Ready to go?" I nod watching my twin softly kiss his girlfriend.

"Yeah, come on"

BMExx

"It feels good to spend some time together" Alice states her face nuzzling my neck, as we sit side by side in our meadow.

"It does" I say in agreement pulling her closer. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Alice rotates to face me.

"You owe me something" she grins, with a glint in her eyes. I raise my eyebrows at her, smiling at her expression.

"I do?"

"Early this morning, you made a promise" my smile grows wider and I lean forward my face inches from hers.

"You're right, I did" I say, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace.

Alice straddles my lap never breaking our kiss and I groan the moment her cold tongue swipes across my bottom lip. I bring my hands down to grab the bottom of her dark blue blouse, but when Alice breaks the kiss to moan my name the article of clothing is ripped from her body.

"Sorry" I murmur moving my lips to her earlobe delicately biting it with my teeth.

"It's okay, I'll just have to wear yours" she breaths outs before pulling back and removing said object.

Once my shirt is removed, I quickly remove Alice's bra bringing my hands down to cup her breast, reattaching my mouth to hers. Alice moans while I begin to pinch her soft pink nipples and I groan when she bites on my bottom lip. Breaking away from the kiss, my lips trail a hot path down her body until I reach her chest where I take her stiff nipple into my mouth; my other hand still attached to the opposite one. Alice's hand tangles in my hair urging on my administrations, breathing heavily above me.

_**Bite her.**_

I tug my head away, shaking the thoughts from my head; I lift Alice up moving to rest on my knees, I yank her shorts down, inhaling the smell of her arousal. When I attempt to grab at her hips, she stops me and I gaze into her black lust filled eyes with confusion.

"Wha-" my words are muffled, as Alice pushes me back on the flowered bed; landing in between my legs, kissing me deeply. Her icy hands rip away my sports bra and I arch into her hands when they reach my chest.

"Fuck!" I grip her hips rubbing my throbbing clothed center against her leg. "Alice, please" I beg hoping for more friction. My imprint descends her lips onto my collarbone, while her hand moves to the front of my pants.

"You're going home naked" she mumbles teasingly before my pants are a shredded mess along with my bra. A growl escapes my throat when I feel her cool hands exploring my moist folds; my hips lift from the ground when she swiftly enters me with two fingers. I moan in appreciation moving my body to match her hard and fast thrusts. "So hot and tight" Alice speaks and I groan at her words, grabbing her face and forcefully kissing her.

My breathing picks up once I start to feel my orgasm approaching; I tear my lips away from hers, slamming my eyes shut chanting Alice's name. The moment her thumb comes in contact with my clit I'm thrown over the edge tossing my head back at the pleasure rippling through my body.

I sigh at the feeling of Alice peppering my face with kisses and I open my eyes to gaze up at my pixie. I grin before flipping her over; Alice's squeal turns to a moan as I quickly envelope a nipple in my mouth, using my free hand to play with her swollen clit. My tongue flicks over the pebble and I release it with a pop, my mouth moving lower as the urge to finally taste her consumes me.

_**Mark her.**_

Ignoring the words in my head, I take a moment to stare at Alice's glistening pussy before giving one long swift lick. I grin at Alice's watching her body arch up.

"Bella, please" she whimpers and I take pity on her, my tongue immediately finding her hard nub. I run circles with my muscle using my hands to knead her breast. "Shit, Bells"

The beasts inside of me enjoys the sound of Alice's pleasure as I wrap my lips around her clit bringing one hand down to penetrate her swiftly with two fingers. My lover's taste is of blueberries and cream and I hum against her skin in approval.

"Fuck!" Adding a third finger I increase my speed, removing my mouth from her skin. I crawl up her body never breaking my stride I lean to whisper into her ear.

"You taste so fucking amazing baby" I lick the shell of her ear and Alice whimpers unable to form words. I feel her insides clench and I bring my thumb to rub onto her engorged clit. "Come for me" I whisper watching her body arch into me.

I can sense a howl of satisfaction within me as I feel my teeth transforming into fangs.

_**Mark her.**_

Turning my head away from Alice, I close my eyes slowly extracting my fingers from inside of her. I fall to the ground beside her trying to control my breathing and thoughts.

"I love you" Alice mumbles out.

"I love you too" I breathe out.


End file.
